Saint Seiya Extreme: Genesis
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Sempre que as forças do mau se revelam, Atena lidera seus poderosos Cavaleiros à batalha. O destino de quatro crianças dá início a uma nova guerra santa. Fic de Personagens originais meus. Espero que gostem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Lá estava eu, pensando... FDA está acabando... Qual será minha próxima fic? ú.u

Eu estava escrevendo uma U.A. meio baseada/influenciada em Tenjou Tenge (Mas sem pornografia diga-se de passagem...) Quando uma luzinha brilhou na minha cabeça enquanto eu jogava Saint Seiya – The Hades pro Playstation 2 e lia Lost Canvas nas horas vagas...

Liz: (cof, cof)No serviço(cof, cof)

... Erm... Bem... E decidi fazer esta história nova, nos moldes de The Lost Canvas. Como eu sem querer deletei o arquivo da outra fic e adoro escrever sobre personagens originais, eu pensei... Why not?

Espero que os personagens que a minha mente insana conseguir produzir desta vez, agradem a vocês tanto quanto os personagens de FDA (Acho que não consigo mais conceber tantos personagens como aqueles... X.x)

Eu pensei em tentr escrever uma fic de fichas, mas sou meio inexperiente neste assunto. A idéia não está inteiramente descartada, mas vai esperar um pouco... ú.u

Estou planejando de fazer esta nova saga um pouco diferente. Era pra ser uma única Fic imensa, mas pode acabar mudando para umas 2 ou 3 Fics separadas (Mais Side Stories dependendo da minha cuca...) formando uma nova trilogia.

Mas vamos ver no que vai dar ok?

Desde já, agradeço a **Pure-Petit-chan**, **Calyeh-chan** e **Angel Pink-chan**. Fãs incondiscionais das FDA, além de amigas queridas que tive o prazer de conhecer aqui pelo Fanfiction. **Nala-dono** e **Stella-chan** (Betas e amigas queridas também. Adoro vocês!) **pimentel** e **Scorpio Math**, novos leitores. Obrigado pelas reviews. Agradeço muito o apoio de vocês. **Aédil**, escritor de filho de Zeus aqui no fanfiction. Já encheu minha página de reviews de FDA com novas reviews e virou outro fã das Fúrias (É fã da Zashi mais especificamente... XD). Agora só falta ele encher as páginas de FDA2 e FDA3! XD

Se esqueci de alguém, por favor, me perdoem. Sei que teve outras pessoas que já leram minhas fics antes, mas que não estou lembrando no momento e agradeço muito pelas reviews e pelo apoio que me deram. Mas enfim... Vamos tocar o barco... Eu não queria postar esta fic tão cedo. Queria primeiro, terminar de postar tudo que tinha de FDA antes de começar esta aqui, mas como Pure-Petit falou, é dificil se conter quando a idéia começa a bombar. XP

Como FDA já está bem pertinho do final mesmo e não tem absolutamente mais nada pra eu escrever a respeito desta Saga, já vou postar o primeiro capítulo desta aqui. Mas avisando que o rítimo pode ser meio lento no início. Sem mais delongas... Vamos começaresta fic caramba!

PS.: Se eu aproveitar alguns nomes das minhas fics anteriores, não reparem. É falta de imaginação. Esta fic não tem ligação com FDA nem com a Saga original de Saint Seiya.

**Saint Seiya – Extreme**

**Capítulo 01 – O destino que nos une...**

O garoto corria pelo imenso Iate, em meio às pernas das pessoas em roupas de banho, curtindo o sol. Mal podia ouvir os gritos de sua mãe atrás dele.

MELISSA: Rocky! Volte aqui menino!

ROCK: Vem me pegar mamãe!

O garoto é barrado por seu pai, que o olhava sorrindo. Ele segura o menino pelo braço e o arrasta pelo convés do Iate.

JAMES: Vamos lá rapazinho. Não desobedeça a sua mãe...

ROCK: Mas pai... Eu quero ir pra piscina...

MELISSA: Seus dedos já estão todos enrugados! Não se cansa de brincar tanto na piscina? A mãe responde afagando os cabelos castanhos do menino.

Ela pó o menino no colo e o leva para o quarto.

MELISSA: Hora do seu banho rapazinho... E depois, vamos jantar...

ROCK: Mãe! Pára de me tratar como criança! Eu ainda vou ser um Cavaleiro de Atena sabia?

MELISSA: Cavaleiro de Atena? Até semana passada você queria ser um samurai... Agora quer ser um Cavaleiro?

ROCK: Eu queria ser um Ninja mãe. É diferente!

MELISSA: Oh perdoe-me... Então... De qual desenho você tirou esses "Cavaleiros de Atena?"

ROCK: Não é de desenho mãe... Eu ouvi pessoas na cidade falando sobre eles... Eles são guerreiros que usam armaduras brilhantes e que conseguem rasgar os céus com os punhos!

JAMES: Rasgar os céus com os punhos? O pai diz intrigado.

ROCK: E seus chutes podem partir a terra!

JAMES: Puxa! Partir a terra com chutes! Deve ser preciso muita força pra isso.

ROCK: Claro!

MELISSA: Então, acho melhor você começar a comer verduras não acha?

ROCK: Ah mãe... Fala sério...

Após um bom banho e roupas limpas, o menino está sentado na cama, com um terno esperando os pais se arrumarem. Não demora muito até que eles finalmente chegam. Puxam o menino pela mão (mais emburrado que nunca) até o restaurante. Era um restaurante muito elegante, com música ao vivo. Havia um palco no centro com um homem tocando piano.

Como Rock odiava aquilo tudo. Não podia correr. Não podia amarrotar o terno. E tinha de ficar a noite toda escutando as conversas chatas de adulto. Mas talvez, a noite não fosse tão ruim. Os amigos de seus pais tinham uma filha.

JAMES: É um prazer vê-los de novo, Bartholomeu... Este é nosso filho, Rock...

Rock puxa a calça do pai, olhando feito bobo pra menina que dá um sorrisinho gracioso.

JAMES: Ah Rock... Diga olá a Alexandra... Você se lembra dela não?

ALEXANDRA: Olá Rock... Há quanto tempo...

ROCK: O-oi... É mesmo... Faz muito tempo...

BARTHOLOMEU: Vamos nos sentar? Não queremos deixar os Solo esperando...

MELISSA: Ah sim... Vamos...

Sentados à mesa, estavam o casal Solo e seu filho, Julian. A família Solo é uma das famílias mais ricas e influentes da Grécia. Eles praticamente comandam o comércio marítimo da Grécia. O Cruzeiro que estão fazendo, era cortesia de Herakles Solo.

Logo, outro casal se junta à mesa. Nobres ricos e famosos da Alemanha. Traziam duas crianças. Era a Família Heinstein. Os Filhos, Pandora e Addler.

Conversas vem e vão entre os adultos. Quanto às crianças, mais entediadas é impossível.

Não demora muito para que cada criança peça permissão aos pais para irem andar pelo Iate. Todos eles caminham até o convés onde param pra conversar.

ROCK: Cara... Essas conversas de adulto são tão chatas!

JULIAN: Isso por que você não tem intelecto pra comprendê-las...

ROCK: Pára de ser convencido... Você é sempre assim!

ALEXANDRA: Eu concordo com Rocky...

PANDORA: Você sempre concorda com ele Alex... É tão típico!

ADDLER: Hihihi... Estava com saudades disto... Estas discussões...

JULIAN: Frivolidade inútil...

ALEXANDRA: Não acho que um pouco de "frivolidade" seja ruim Julian... Afinal somos crianças...

JULIAN: Sim... Mas eu sou o herdeiro da Família Solo... Tenho coisas mais importantes a me preocupar do que brincadeiras de crianças!

ROCKY: Você é um saco!

JULIAN: Julian Solo está destinado a algo muito mais grandioso...

PANDORA: Deixe de ser convencido... Todos nós aqui somos praticamente realeza... Por que se acha no direito de nos diminuir Julian?

JULIAN: "Praticamente realeza"? Bah...

ADDLER: Eu não me importo muito com o status de nossos pais... Acredito que Status não quer dizer nada... O que conta é a pessoa por dentro... Quando eu crescer, quero usar o poder e influência da minha família pra ajudar muitas pessoas...

ROCK: Isso é legal! Eu quero ser um Cavaleiro de Atena!

JULIAN: Cavaleiro... De Atena?

PANDORA: Hahahaha! Que idiotice é essa? Quando você vai parar de brincar e crescer Rock?

ALEXANDRA: Um Cavaleiro de armadura brilhante? Você vai me salvar quando eu precisar de ajuda, galante cavaleiro?

ROCK: Erm... Claro...

PANDORA: Ora, ora... Mas que declaração de amor!

ROCK: O que está dizendo sua tonta?

De repente, as crianças notam uma agitação pelo convés. As pessoas estão gritando e correndo feito loucas. Os pais de Rock finalmente o encontram.

ROCK: Pai! O que está acontecendo?

JAMES: Temos de ir! Depressa!

ROCK: Mas pai!

Ignorando o filho ele o carrega no colo e dirige às outras crianças para um lugar seguro. O Iate treme. Uma grande abalo que derruba pessoas no chão. James estende a mão a Pandora que segura Addler. Mas o pequeno Julian não consegue segurar-se em nada e cai no mar.

ROCK: Pai! O Julian!

JAMES: Eu vou... Oh meu Deus! Vocês fiquem aqui!

James esconde as crianças na cozinha do restaurante.

ROCK: Pai!

JAMES: Não saiam daí até eu voltar!

James corre até o convés e tenta olhar no mar para ver se Julian está bem. Mas não consegue vê-lo. O mar se agitou de uma hora pra outra. Ele cai para trás quando um enorme tentáculo se ergue do mar. Rock desobedecendo ao pai, sai correndo atrás dele. Alexandra chorando grita para que ele não se vá.

ROCK: Eu preciso achar meu pai e minha mãe! Você vem comigo ou não? Vamos achar nossos pais

ADDLER: Vamos!

ALEXANDRA: Mas... Seu pai disse...

ROCK: Meu pai foi atrás da minha mãe e eu vou procurar também!

JAMES: Rock! O que eu falei! Eu falei pra ficar escondido!

ROCK: Mas pai... E a mamãe?

JAMES: Já deve estar nos botes salva-vidas! Vamos!

Chegando aos botes, pessoas se acotovelavam para entrar. A mãe de Rock estava aos prantos, morrendo de preocupação. Ela respira aliviada ao ver James com as crianças.

MELISSA: Querido! Graças a Deus!

ROCK: Temos crianças aqui! Deixe-nos passar!

O rapaz Pepe, que colocava as pessoas para dentro dos botes os barra.

PEPE: Não há espaço para todos! Apenas a senhora e seu filho podem ir...

MELISSA: Mas e quanto... Às crianças...? Os pais delas...

PANDORA: O que aconteceu a meus pais?

Melissa coloca Rock, Alexandra, Addler e Pandora no bote.

JAMES: Não! Você tem de ir! Precisa cuidar deles...

MELISSA: Eu não posso tomar o lugar de crianças...

Um rapaz se levanta do bote e se pronuncia.

IKARUS: Tudo bem... Eu Cederei meu lugar a senhora...

JAMES: ... Obrigado... Eu não sei como agradecer...

IKARUS: Agradecimentos são desnecessários...

Melissa e James se despedem com um beijo quando o Navio começa a afundar. Melissa se desequilibra e cai no mar. James grita e estende a mão para agarrá-la, mas é tarde demais. O Bote desequilibra e cai no mar. Virado. James salta no mar. O jovem Ikarus tenta impedi-lo, mas em vão.

IKARUS: Uma tragédia... Se ao menos eu tivesse chegado antes... Besta das profundezas!

Ikarus começa a brilhar e salta sobre a cabine de comando do navio. Uma estrela dourada surge sobre sua cabeça e a sua luz o envolve cobrindo seu corpo com uma armadura alada de ouro.

IKARUS: O grande mestre me informou que aqui eu encontraria a infante reencarnação de Atena... Nem quero pensar se...

Uma sombra gigantesca se ergue do mar, agitando tentáculos enormes e rugindo. Ikarus saca um arco e flechas dourado e começa a concentrar todo seu cosmo na ponta da flecha.

IKARUS: Besta abissal... Em nome de Atena! VOCÊ VAI CAIR!

Um feixe de luz dourado corta o ar quando a flecha é disparada e atinge o monstro em cheio causando uma explosão de luz que ilumina a noite. O mar se agita quando o imenso monstro é abatido e afunda na água do mar. Uma onda gigante carrega o pequeno pedaço de madeira a qual duas crianças se agarravam com todas as forças de suas pequenas mãozinhas.

No dia seguinte, na praia, Rock acorda. Com cara afundada na areia da praia. Abraçava com toda a força à menina ao seu lado. Os dois acordam e se abraçam aos prantos.

Eles são cobertos por uma sombra e olham para cima. Eles se deparam com uma silhueta alada ofuscada pela luz do sol e se abraçam mais forte. A silhueta desce ao chão. O rapaz de cabelos rebeldes se ajoelha e faz uma reverencia.

IKARUS: Atena... Perdoe-me por não ter chegado mais cedo... Ikarus de Sagitário está aqui...

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

**Scorpion Math:** Valeu por acompanhar mais esta fic insana. Esta eu vou ter de trabalhar duro pra poder criar coisas novas e virar um "sucesso"... Ah não vai ser fácil... Mas vamos lá... ú.u

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Pois é... Esta fic vai ser bem mais triste que FDA3 (Por favor, não acione advogados... X.x)

E bom... Sempre que tem "Pandora" no meio, você sabe que tem confusão no ar né? Esses coisos sem mais o que fazer são fogo... ù.u

Anyways. Espero muitas reviews suas Pure-Petit. E estou ansioso pra ver a Adele em Necronomicon! (Olhinhos brilhantes)

**pimentel:** Quem será Rock? Pandora? Alexandra? Addler? Julian Solo não poderia ser outro... XD

Bom... Como toda fic que eu começo a escrever, as idéias fluem que é uma beleza no início e a fic já tem uns Capítulos prontos! Este capítulo já mostrará mais Personagens novos e super legais! Principalmente... Não... Não vou dizer ainda... Pois já se tornou meu personagem favorito... Acho que desta vez não vou me preocupar muito com advogados... X3

Rock: Eu quero um advogado... ù.u

Advogado das Fúrias: Alguém chamou? (Entrega o cartãozinho)

Essa não... -.-

**Capítulo 02 – Excluídos...**

Santuário de Atena. Um paraíso mitológico em meio ao mundo moderno. Um lugar onde homens e mulheres treinam arduamente para se tornarem cavaleiros e servirem à deusa Atena.

Rock e Alexandra são levados à presença do Grande Mestre pelo tal Ikarus que os encontrara na praia. Alexandra estava sentada no quarto de Atena, tentando ser amparada por Rock, mas o próprio estava mais assustado do que nunca.

GM: Muito bem Ikarus... Você encontrou Atena...

IKARUS: Sim. Mas infelizmente a família dela não sobreviveu...

GM: Entendo... Mas agora, podemos tomar conta dela...

O Grande Mestre e Ikarus caminham até o quarto de Atena.

ROCK: Quem são vocês? E onde estão nossos pais?

IKARUS: Seus pais não sobreviveram ao acidente. Vocês foram os únicos sobreviventes, na verdade...

Alexandra desaba em lágrimas. Rock a ampara.

ROCK: Não pode ser...

GM: Sinto muito... Mas o que aconteceu no mar, foi um sinal de que a Guerra Santa está pra começar.

ALEXANDRA: Guerra... Santa?

GM: Sim... Você é a reencarnação da deusa da Sabedoria... Atena... E seu destino é travar a batalha contra deuses que desejam dominar a humanidade...

IKARUS: E ao seu lado, estaremos nós... Os cavaleiros de Atena...

ROCK: Cavaleiros... De Atena...

ALEXANDRA: Mas eu não quero... Não quero ser deusa coisa nenhuma... Só quero meus pais...

GM: Eu sinto muito... Mas terá de viver aqui agora... Há muitos inimigos ansiosos por matá-la...

Ikarus se aproxima e se ajoelha diante dela. Ele segura o rosto da menina e limpa sua lágrimas. Seu sorriso de alguma forma traz paz ao coração da menina. Rock sente uma pontada de ciúme.

IKARUS: Eu juro... Eu vou proteger você Atena... Até o resto de minha vida e além...

ALEXANDRA: Obrigada... -Abraça Ikarus-

GM: Ikarus... Eu o nomearei tutor e guardião pessoal de Atena...

ROCK: Eu quero proteger a Alex também!

Ikarus e o Grande Mestre, trocam olhares.

ROCK: Eu também quero me tornar um Cavaleiro de Atena!

IKARUS: O treinamento de Cavaleiro é muito árduo e longo... E você pode até correr o risco de morrer... Tem certeza?

ROCK: Eu vou proteger a Alex com a minha vida também!

GM: Se é isso que deseja... Vamos encontrar um mestre pra você...

ROCK: Para onde está me levando?

GM: Para conhecer seu mestre... Dará início aos treinamentos imediatamente...

Rock e Alex trocam um último olhar antes de serem separados.

**-Coliseu do Santuário-**

O rapaz de cabelos curtos e trajes de treino estava sentado observando as pessoas. Não estava muito concentrado no treino dos candidatos a cavaleiros, mas sim nas garotas que passavam por ali.

TIDUS: Puxa! Aquelas ali são bem bonitas! Tidus, meu rapaz... Hora de fazer mágica...

Tidus já se levantava pra ir até elas puxar conversa quando ouve a voz do Grande Mestre. Ele faz uma cara de desânimo, antes de se virar e responder.

TIDUS: Bom dia Grande Mestre! –Faz uma reverencia-

GM: Bom dia Tidus... Como andam os treinamentos dos Candidatos?

TIDUS: Ah muito interessantes! Pode crer Grande Mestre! Teremos um excelente torneio este ano!

GM: Tidus... Quero que conheça Rock... Ele acabou de chegar ao santuário e sonha em se tornar um Cavaleiro.

TIDUS: Olá... Quer se tornar um Cavaleiro é? –Estende a mão-

ROCK: Este cara vai ser meu mestre? Ele não parece muito forte.

TIDUS: -.-'

GM: Não se preocupe... Tidus é muito forte e poderá treiná-lo muito bem para os testes de Cavaleiro.

TIDUS: Eu vou treinar este fedelho é? Peraí Grande Mestre! Assim não dá! Além do mais, eu já tenho discípulos suficientes!

GM: Eu creio que alguém como você não terá problemas em treinar mais um discípulo.

TIDUS: Ah cara... Fala sério...

GM: Quero que comecem os treinamentos o mais rápido possível Tidus...

Tidus olha para Rock com uma cara desânimo. Rock responde com uma cara emburrada.

ROCK: Quero treinar!

TIDUS: Ei calma aí... Nem começamos ainda...

ROCK: Você parece preguiçoso e muito novo pra me treinar!

TIDUS: Pois saiba que eu sou um dos caras mais fortes do Santuário apesar dos meus 14 anos! E você? Quantos anos tem? Cinco?

ROCK: Eu tenho nove anos!

TIDUS: Seu baixinho convencido... Vem comigo!

ROCK: Já vi que me passaram a perna! Você não é forte coisa nenhuma!

TIDUS: Ô saco... Ta legal... Se eu te provar que sou forte, você cala a boca e aceita meu treinamento?

ROCK: Quero só ver...

TIDUS: Vejamos... Ah já sei... Ta vendo aquela pedra ali?

ROCK: O que tem ela?

TIDUS: Observe...

Tidus se aproxima da pedra e ergue o punho. Ele se concentra deixando que uma aura cubra seu corpo e desfere um soco que faz a pedra em milhares de pedaços. Rock cai pra trás de tão assustado.

ROCK:C-como fez isso?

TIDUS: Não vai me dizer que não sabia que os Cavaleiros são capazes de fazer isso? Quer se tornar um Cavaleiro, mas não sabe nem o básico?

TIDUS: É que... Eu nunca vi um Cavaleiro ta?

TIDUS: Ta legal, ta legal... Vamos dar um tempo por hoje e amanhã começamos seu treinamento ok?

Tidus e Rock caminham pelo santuário conversando. Rock explica a Tidus sua história e a razão de querer se tornar um Cavaleiro.

ROCK: E foi assim que...

Tidus deixa Rock falando sozinho para se apresentar para duas garotas que passavam por ali.

TIDUS: Oi! Meu nome é Tidus! Muito prazer em conhecer vocês! As duas moram por aqui? Eu poderia mostrar o Santuário pra vocês!

As meninas dão um sorrisinho envergonhadas quando Rock aparece gritando.

ROCK: Seu mulherengo idiota! Me deixou falando sozinho!

TIDUS: Garoto... Você é muito chato...

ROCK: Quero treinar! Quero treinar!

Tidus caminha com as mãos nos ouvidos tentando suportar a amolação de Rock.

ROCK: Quero treinar! Quero treinar!

**-Dia seguinte-**

Tidus e Rock chegam até um local ermo do Santuário. Ao redor só haviam ruínas e um córrego que passava por ali.

ROCK: O que a gente veio fazer aqui?

TIDUS: Conhecer o resto da "equipe".

Um vulto salta por sobre as ruínas em grande velocidade e cai diante dos dois. A figura se ajoelha diante de Tidus em sinal de respeito.

TIFA: Mestre Tidus... Tifa Aeton se apresentando...

Era uma menina esbelta apesar de jovem. Tinha longos cabelos negros amarrados na ponta. Usava roupas que delineavam seu corpo. Trajes típicos das amazonas. De cor vermerlha. Os tornozelos cobertos por longas meias brancas de lã. Os punhos e os ante-braços enfaixados. Mas a característica mais marcante é que ela usava uma máscara branca com o desenho de uma pequena lágrima como escorrendo de seu olho esquerdo.

TIDUS: Ah... Chegou bem na hora Tifa. Onde está o Yun?

Eles olham ao redor e vêem um garoto de cabelos negros e lisos, carregando uma enorme pedra sobre sua cabeça. Não aparentava ter mais de sete anos. Tinha roupas azuis, surradas. Como a que todos os candidatos a cavaleiros usam. Também tinha os tornozelos cobertos por longas meias roxas que iam quase até o joelho. Usava luvas que cobriam parcialmente as mãos e o ante-braço.

DOROS: Estou aqui... Irmão...

TIDUS: Ah Yun... Largue essa pedra por um instante e vem aqui. Quero apresentar a vocês o novo membro da nossa equipe. Rock. Ele começa a treinar com a gente a partir de hoje.

ROCK: O.O

YUN: Olá... Prazer em conhecer...

ROCK: O.O

TIFA: O que ele tem afinal?

TIDUS: Eu não faço idéia... Mas, enfim... Vamos começar os treinamentos ok? Que tal um pouco de flexões?

YUN: Quantas mestre?

TIDUS: Umas 500 pra aquecer.

ROCK: Quinhentas? Você é louco é?

TIDUS: Anda logo moleque. No chão. Yun é mais novo que você e está conseguindo. Tifa é uma GAROTA e está se saindo melhor do que você. Agora anda logo e começa a se exercitar. Sem reclamar.

ROCK: Isso é tortura!

Ao fim do dia, após vários exercícios, Rock estava exausto, deitado no chão, tentando se recompor.

TIFA: Ei... Você está bem?

ROCK: Não... Eu acho que... Morri...

Um grupo de garotos, candidatos a Cavaleiro passa por ali.

JETCH: Olhem só... O grupo dos excluídos tem um novo membro! Hahahaha!

Os garotos saem rindo e zombando deles.

ROCK: Excluídos? O que ele quis dizer com isso?

YUN: Bem... É que chamam a gente assim por que ninguém além do senhor Tidus quis treinar a gente...

ROCK: E por quê?

YUN: Bom, no meu caso, meu pai é o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Libra... Ele se dedica inteiramente ao novo discípulo dele...

TIFA: E eu... Fui expulsa do Campo de treinamento das Amazonas...

ROCK: Te expulsaram? Mas por quê?

TIFA: Esqueça isso... Elas não gostam de mim...

ROCK: Cara... É como voltar à escola... -.-

TIFA: E até mesmo o Senhor Tidus... Não é muito aceito pelos outros... Somos um grupo de excluídos mesmo...

ROCK: Estamos sozinhos então... Só temos uns aos outros...

Rock começa a se lembrar dos pais e uma tristeza toma conta de seu coração. Ele segura as lágrimas como pode.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Olá... Ikarus-sama de novo... Hehehe... Estou adorando escrever esta fic... Já desenvolvi um gosto por dois personagens que gosto muito. Ainda não quero comentar muito sobre eles ainda... Posso acabar estragando a surpresa... Mas enfim... Já me sinto um pouco mais confiante como fic-writter. Depois de acabar FDA e fazer alguns personagens pra fics de Pure-Petit, eu vejo que minha imaginação ainda não se esgotou. Ainda dá pra espremer o velho cérebro e fazer um caldo de personagens malucos... XD

Isso é... Bom não é? Espero... XP

Vamos às reviews.

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Tidus e Tifa são nomes retirados de Final Fantasy (Haverão mais alguns usados por falta de imaginação da minha parte). Sou fãzão da série. Principalmente o FFVII e o FFX. Tidus eu só pensei que ele seria perfeito pro personagem. E Tifa por que ela é linda e detona! ò.ób

Bom, sobre o Rock e o Tidus, eu acho que um vai dar trabalho pro outro... ú.u

**pimentel:** O Yun você já descobriu. Os outros logo se revelam. As surpresas não serão tantas assim. Certas coisas eu gosto de manter o básico. Mas a história em si será interessante. Hehehe... Até mais velho!

Apresentando o Capítulo 3 de Saint Seiya Extreme.

**Capítulo 03 – Defenda-se!**

Ruínas do Santuário. O local de treinamento dos "Excluídos". Tidus o esperava enquanto Tifa e Yun que já haviam chegado começavam a fazer aquecimentos. Rock chegou atrasado com uma baita cara de sono.

TIDUS: Ei dorminhoco... Todo mundo chegou cedo. Por que o senhor chegou atrasado?

ROCK: Eu sempre acordo às 10 horas da manhã...

TIDUS: Pois aqui acordamos às 6 horas no máximo. Já que você atrasou 4 horas, ficará mais 4 horas além do horário treinando hoje.

ROCK: Ei! Isso é não é justo!

TIDUS: É assim que quer se tornar um Cavaleiro é? Resmungando feito um bebê?

ROCK: Ora seu...

TIDUS: Vamos lá... Vou te dar uma colher de chá e pegar leve com você... Treinamento de combate. Em posição!

Os três se colocam em posição de sentido.

TIDUS: Vamos treinar defesa pessoal. Vou escolher... Rock e Yun...

ROCK: Eu e o Garoto-Hulk ali? Ta louco?

TIDUS: Yun é o mais próximo do seu nível Rock. Vai por mim. Você não quer enfrentar a Tifa.

ROCK: Por que? Ela não ergue pedras enormes sobre a própria cabeça.

TIDUS: Força física não é tudo pra um Cavaleiro. E ela é mais forte que você e o Yun juntos. Tifa é a candidata à amazona mais habilidosa de todas.

Aquela menina mirrada? Era a mais habilidosa das candidatas? Difícil de acreditar, mas Rock não queria pagar pra ver. Aliás, nem queria enfrentar o chinesinho super-forte.

TIDUS: Muito bem. Noções básicas de combate Rock. Tente se defender do soco do Yun...

Yun avança e desfere um soco no estômago de Rock. Rock cai de joelhos segurando o estômago e morrendo de dor.

ROCK: Soco? Isso não foi um trem batendo no meu estômago?

TIDUS: Cara... Eu vou ter de começar do zero com você heim? Yun... Vai treinar com a Tifa... Eu vou treinar com Rock separadamente por um tempo.

Tidus ergue rock pelas roupas e caminha até um outro local um pouco mais afastado.

ROCK: Ai meu estômago... Quero morrer...

TIDUS: Pelo visto você ainda não despertou nem um pouco do seu cosmo... Eu pensei que ao menos isso você já sabia...

ROCK: Cosmo? Que coisa é essa?

Tidus coloca Rock no chão e ajeita suas roupas.

TIDUS: Deixa eu explicar... Na escola você deve ter aprendido que tudo é constituído de átomos certo?

ROCK: Certo.

TIDUS: Ok. Em nossos corpos possuem os mesmo átomos que existem na natureza desde o início dos tempos, quando ocorreu o Big-Bang que formou o universo. Por isso, existe um pequeno universo dentro de todos nós. A este universo damos o nome de "Cosmo".

ROCK: Quer dizer que tem um universo dentro de mim?

TIDUS: Exato. Você já deve ter visto quando eu quebrei aquela pedra não viu? Uma luz envolvendo meu punho?

ROCK: É verdade...

TIDUS: Agora observe Tifa lutando. Vê como seus movimentos são rápidos?

Rock observava a luta de Tifa. Ela era tão rápida que em alguns momentos, ela parecia simplesmente desaparecer de um lugar pra reaparecer em outro.

TIDUS: Lembra do Yun erguendo a pedra enorme? E o soco que ele te deu? Parecem coisas que um ser humano normal faria?

ROCK: Não mesmo...

TIDUS: Exatamente. Tudo isso é fruto do cosmo que habita dentro de você. Entendeu?

ROCK: Acho que sim...

TIDUS: Certo... Agora, vamos começar seu treinamento. Você precisa despertar seu cosmo antes de começar a treinar sério. Se não for capaz, pode desistir de ser Cavaleiro. Sente-se e feche os olhos.

ROCK: Ok...

TIDUS: Agora, esvazie sua mente e sinta o cosmo dentro de você fluir...

ROCK: Eu não sinto nada...

TIDUS: Claro... Seu cabeção está cheio de porcaria... Esvazie a mente.

Rock fecha os olhos. Aos poucos ele começa a se lembrar de coisas da sua vida. Dos seus pais. Isso começa a enchê-lo de tristeza. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele sente um pouco de nostalgia. Como sentia falta dos pais. Logo, uma força fortalece seu corpo. Ele sente uma coisa que não consegue explicar percorrendo seu corpo.

TIDUS: Olha só... Talento nato... Você parece ter nascido mesmo pra ser cavaleiro...

Rock abre os olhos e vê seu corpo coberto por uma aura azul.

ROCK: Ah o que é isso?

TIDUS: Não perca o controle! Se você se descontrolar, vai acabar causando sérios problemas no seu organismo!

ROCK: E me fala isso agora? Como eu faço isso parar?

A luminosidade crescia cada vez mais.

TIDUS: Que cosmo é esse? Eu preciso...

Rock começa a brilhar tanto que Yun e Tifa se assustam e param o treinamento para olhar. Tidus eleva seu cosmo e o concentra na ponta do dedo. Ele toca o peito de Rock e aos poucos a luminosidade começa a diminuir. Rock cai de joelhos exausto.

ROCK: O que... Você fez?

TIDUS: Eu selei seu cosmo.

ROCK: Você o que? Quer dizer que eu não vou conseguir usar meu cosmo?

TIDUS: Não. Significa que você não vai mais despejar tanta energia quando tiver de usar seu cosmo. Pelo menos até que você aprenda a controlar...

ROCK: Aquilo me assustou...

TIDUS: É... A mim também... Olha... Por que não descansam um pouco? Eu preciso conversar com o Grande Mestre...

Tidus parte deixando os três pra trás. Ele se sentam nas ruínas conversando.

YUN: Como você fez aquilo? Seu cosmo parecia tão grande quanto do senhor Tidus. Talvez mais.

ROCK: Eu não faço idéia...

Um grupo de garotos surge. Liderados pelo mesmo garoto que zombou deles no dia anterior.

TIFA: O que você quer Jetch?

JETCH: Ei excluída... Será que dá pra falar comigo com respeito? Eu detestaria te deixar aleijada antes dos torneios começarem!

ROCK: Você é um convencido...

JETCH: E quem é esse lixo? Mais um Excluído?

YUN: Não fale assim com ele!

JETCH: O bebê chorão quer ser corajoso... Hahahaha!

ROCK: Ora seu...!

Jetch se esquiva do soco de Rock.

JETCH: Você é bem animado para lutar... Que tal a testar sua força?

TIFA: Não... Não faça isso...

ROCK: Por que?

YUN: Jetch é o candidato a Cavaleiro mais forte do santuário.

ROCK: Pra mim não parece grande coisa...

Os dois caminham até o centro da arena.

JETCH: Isso vai ser tão fácil que nem ou usar minhas mãos.

ROCK: Você é um idiota convencido!

Rock tenta dar um soco em Jetch, mas ele se esquiva e chuta o estômago de Rock. Em seguida, Rock recebe um chute no rosto.

JETCH: Não falei? Sem as mãos... Hahaha!

YUN: Levante-se Rock!

TIFA: Você consegue!

ROCK: Pode deixar! Eu não vou perder pra esse idiota!

Rock se levanta novamente e ataca. Várias vezes. Sempre sendo golpeado. E sempre sendo derrubado. Mas Rock se levanta mais uma vez.

ROCK: Eu só preciso... Fazer como o Tidus ensinou... E usar meu cosmo...

JETCH: Cosmo? Até parece que você tem isso... HAHAHAHAHA!

ROCK: Eu vou te mostrar!

Rock corre e desfere um soco poderoso que abre um rombo no chão. Jetch se esquiva por pouco saltando pra trás boquiaberto.

JETCH: Fedelho miserável! Que cosmo é esse?

ROCK: Não está mais tão linguarudo né?

JETCH: Tudo bem... É assim que você quer brincar? Eu também sei fazer uns truques!

Jetch eleva seu cosmo e se prepara para atacar.

JETCH: Esse é o golpe que meu mestre me ensinou! _**GALOPE DO UNICÓRNIO!**_

Jetch salta e desfere um chute contra Rock. Quando estava prestes a atingi-lo, Tifa surge no caminho defendendo o golpe de Jetch com um chute.

Jetch é atirado pra trás caindo de pé no chão enquanto Rock cai pra trás e Tifa se coloca entre os dois.

TIFA: Você está maluco? Esse golpe poderia ter matado ele!

JETCH: Como essa idiota excluída conseguiu defender meu golpe?

TIFA: Você quer me enfrentar?

JETCH: Vamos embora galera! Eu pego vocês na próxima excluídos!

Tifa estende a mão para ajudar Rock se levantar, mas ele se recusa.

ROCK: Obrigado...

TIFA: Ele ia te matar sabia?

ROCK: Eu não precisava ser defendido!

YUN: Espere Rock!

Rock parte para ficar sozinho. Tifa segura Yun para que ele não vá atrás.

TIFA: Ele precisa ficar sozinho. Deixe-o ir...

**-Salão do Grande Mestre-**

Tidus conversava com o Grande Mestre sobre o que ocorrera com Rock.

GM: Então, foi isso que aconteceu?

TIDUS: Exato... Eu selei o cosmo dele para impedir que acontecesse de novo... Agi mal?

GM: Não... De forma alguma... Mas com o tempo, o selo em si se desfará...

TIDUS: Eu nunca vi alguma coisa igual Grande Mestre... Até eu fiquei assustado...

GM: Sim... Eu entendo... Você deve ficar de olho nele Tidus... Eu vou a Starhill preciso ponderar sobre isso...

Ikarus surge de detrás da cortina que leva aos aposentos de Atena.

IKARUS: O Grande Mestre acredita que... Este garoto será de suma importância na Guerra Santa que se aproxima... Não é isso Grande Mestre?

GM: Ainda é cedo pra dizer Ikarus...

TIDUS: Há quanto tempo Ikarus...

IKARUS: Se o garoto for quem estamos pensando, é sua responsabilidade cuidar dele Tidus.

TIDUS: Nossa... Já não lembrava mais de como é ter você no meu pé o dia todo Ikarus... Boas lembranças...

IKARUS: Sempre um irresponsável...

TIDUS: Ora vai...

GM: Já chega vocês dois... Ikarus... Enquanto eu estiver fora, você deverá proteger Atena 24 horas por dia.

IKARUS: Como quiser...

Ikarus faz uma reverencia e parte.

TIDUS: "Como quiser..." -Tidus fala deboxando-

GM: Vá cuidar dos seus discípulos Tidus...

TIDUS: Pódeixar...

GM: Por falar nisso... Como vai minha filha?

TIDUS: Ela vai muito bem... É uma amazona muito talentosa...

GM: Bom...

TIDUS: Sabe grande mestre... Se me permite... Você poderia tentar arrumar um tempinho pra ela de vez em quando...

GM: Tidus... Eu não permito...

TIDUS: Recado dado... Bom. Eu já vou indo... Até a próxima Grande Mestre... Adoro nossas conversas...

O Grande Mestre observa Tidus e dá um suspiro de desaprovação.

GM: Este rapaz às vezes me faz duvidar do meu julgamento... Mas sua força e dedicação são incontestáveis... Isso ao menos é claro...

Mais tarde, Tidus retorna às ruínas onde Yun e Tifa estão sentados descansando. Ao indagar sobre Rock, Tifa explica o que aconteceu.

TIDUS: Entendi... Então, foi isso que aconteceu é?

TIFA: Sim...

TIDUS: Eu vou conversar com ele...

Tidus se aproxima de Rock que estava cabisbaixo chorando.

TIDUS: Ei posso sentar aqui?

ROCK: É um país livre... Não é?

TIDUS: Desde a última vez que chequei era... E aí? Quer me dizer o que está te incomodando?

ROCK: Não.

TIDUS: Está assim por que apanhou daquele garoto? Ou por que a Tifa te defendeu?

ROCK: Ah me deixa em paz!

TIDUS: Ei estou tentando ajudar aqui...

ROCK: E o que você entende?

TIDUS: Tifa e Yun explicaram a você por que nos chamam de "Excluídos"?

ROCK: Explicou.

TIDUS: Pois é... Tudo que nós temos é uns aos outros. Por isso não deveria se sentir tão mal por Tifa ter te ajudado... Você sabe por que ela usa aquela máscara?

ROCK: Por que?

TIDUS: Por que mulheres não podem se tornar Cavaleiros. Se uma mulher quiser se tornar um Cavaleiro, ela tem de usar a máscara pra esconder sua condição de mulher.

ROCK: Mesmo?

TIDUS: Mesmo. Isso significa que enquanto ela usar aquela máscara, ela não é diferente de nós. Quando nos tornamos cavaleiros, nos tornamos irmãos pra falar a verdade... E isso é tão forte quanto laços de sangue... Ou até mais...

ROCK: Sério?

TIDUS: Sim... Eu tinha um irmão sabe? E ele fez uma coisa muito horrível... Ele não é considerado mais um Cavaleiro... Eu não o considero mais como parte da minha família... Pra mim... Vocês são minha família...

ROCK: Seria bom... Ter uma família de novo...

TIDUS: Então... Você já tem.

Tidus se levanta e ajuda Rock a se levantar também.

TIDUS: E não se preocupe em ser derrotado por aquele cara. Você ainda será mais forte do que ele... Tenho certeza...

O sol se põe enquanto Tidus e Rock caminham de volta pra casa.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Olá! Voltei! Já estava esquecendo de postar mais capítulos. Mas não esquecendo de escrever. Pelo menos isso! XD

É muito Final Fantasy X e Devil May Cry 3... Não liga não que logo piora... Ainda tenho God of War I e II pra terminar! XD

Brincadeiras a parte... Vamos às reviews?

**pimentel:** Ainda não vou revelar quem vai ser o Rock e seu papel nesta história (Protagonista XD)... Mas logo o Rock recebe a armadura dele... Mas bem... Como eu disse certas coisas gosto de manter no básico... ú.u

Pure-Petit-chan: Sua review me fez lembrar de uma outra sua. Quando você brincou que no inverno deveria mudar seu nome pra Pure-petit-bear... XD

Muita gente não funciona bem se acordar antes das 10... Eu sou uma delas... X.x

Mistérios sobre Rock, Yun e Tifa logo serão revelados. O caso da Tifa é um pouquinho complicado, mas esse mistério se revela aos poucos ok?

Continua lendo! Beijão!

Scorpion Math: Uma coisa sobre minhas fics é que elas são previsíveis. Sim, eles vão surpreender o santuário... Mas de forma que você nem imagina! HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHA! XD

Rock: (Eu heim...) õ.O

Angel Pink-chan: ANGEL! (Dá um abração apertado)

Tava morrendo de saudades menina! Quero ver muitas fics suas aqui heim? XD

Bom... Como eu disse, te ajudo na sua fic sim. Com todo prazer. O problema é que o Fanfiction apagou seu MSN da review! XD

Te mandei o meu MSN por mensagem e no meu perfil do Fanfction também tem. Me adiciona lá que a gente conversa ta ok? XP

Mega beijos! Tava morrendo de saudades de você mocinha! X3

Agora, vamos ao próximo capítulo. Este capítulo será sobre... (Rufando os tambores) Tifa! Pois é. Ela é a minha personagem favorita desta fic. E ela será uma grande estrela aqui ao lado do Yun e do Rock.

Como não pode deixar de ser, as minhas fics sempre tem de ter um "Girl Power" marcando forte presença! XD

**Capítulo 04 – Águias voam sozinhas...**

**-3 anos depois-**

Era fim do dia. Tifa estava conversando com sua melhor amiga da infância. A amiga tinha lágrimas no rosto.

ANGELA: Você mentiu pra mim este tempo todo?

TIFA: Angie... Eu não sei o que dizer... Você é minha melhor amiga...

ANGELA: Não diga nada... Não olhe mais pra mim tá...? E eu... Te odeio...

TIFA: Angie... Espera!

Ângela sai correndo e chorando deixando Tifa pra trás. Por trás da máscara da amazona, as lágrimas correm. As palavras tão duras, que ouvira por tantas vezes ecoavam pela sua mente todos estes anos começavam a voltar. Tifa não esperava ouvir isso de Ângela. Elas sempre foram como irmãs.

TIFA: Eu pensei... Que você entenderia...

Rock e Yun chegam de repente. Não faziam idéia do que havia acontecido, mas podiam sentir que Tifa estava triste. Os três eram como irmãos. Rock se afeiçoara rapidamente aos outros dois. Tanto que eles sentiam quando um estava triste, ou alegre.

YUN: Tifa...? O que aconteceu? Por que Angie estava chorando?  
ROCK: Está tudo bem Tifa?

TIFA: Está sim... Vamos voltar pra casa?

ROCK: Ei Tifa... Tem certeza?

TIFA: Eu disse que está tudo bem... Agora vamos voltar pra casa!

ROCK: Ok...

Os três viviam sozinhos em uma casa do vilarejo de Rodório. Tidus viviam em outro lugar. Eles só encontravam pra treinar. Rock aprendera muita coisa nestes três anos. Não só no treinamento como em viver por conta própria. Já sabia cozinhar (Tifa ainda cozinhava melhor) e limpar a casa.

ROCK: Que tal deixar o jantar por minha conta hoje?

YUN: Certo!

TIFA: Estou sem fome... Obrigada...

YUN: Tifa não está bem...

ROCK: Não mesmo... A gente devia falar com ela?

YUN: Acho que... A melhor pessoa pra falar com ela seria o mestre Tidus...

ROCK: Tem razão Yun! Amanhã, vamos falar com Mestre Tidus!

**-Dia seguinte. Ruínas-**

TIDUS: Vamos lá pessoal! Vamos pegar pesado no treinamento de hoje!

ROCK: Pódeixar mestre! Ò.Ó

TIDUS: Menos você Tifa... Eu quero conversar com você...

TIFA: Sim mestre...

TIDUS: Vocês podem começar o treinamento de combate. Sem técnica especiais! Não quero ninguém se matando antes dos testes começarem!

Tidus e Tifa se afastam. Ele se senta em um tronco de árvore no meio da floresta e a encara.

TIDUS: Muito bem. Pode ir falando... O que está chateando você?

TIFA: Nada...

TIDUS: Ei eu não sou bobo ok? Eu sinto que você está triste... E quero que fale comigo... É sobre o torneio?

TIFA: Não...

TIDUS: Então fala... Talvez eu possa ajudar...

Tifa explica seu problema e Tidus mal pode acreditar.

TIDUS: Então é isso? O.O

TIFA: Sim...

TIDUS: Acho que entendi... Por que não falou antes?

Tifa desaba em lágrimas e Tidus a abraça.

TIDUS: Olha... Estou muito orgulhoso de você agora... Você foi muito corajosa por dizer a verdade... E sempre vou estar orgulhoso de você...

TIFA: Obrigada mestre...

TIDUS: Sei que é pouco... Ortodoxo, mas... Eu posso...?

TIFA: Claro mestre...

Tidus retira a máscara de Tifa.

TIDUS: Nossa... Que menina linda você é... Como eu imaginei...

TIFA: Obrigada... Mestre...

Os dois se abraçam. Tidus beija a testa de Tifa e recoloca sua máscara.

TIDUS: Agora, vamos voltar pro treinamento...

Quando os dois voltam, Rock e Yun estavam deitados no chão. Dormindo e roncando.

TIDUS: Mas que preguiça é essa? Eu mandei os dois treinarem! Ò.Ó

ROCK: Ih sujou! O.O

TIDUS: Sessão dupla de treinamento de combate hoje, seus preguiçosos! E comigo! Ò.Ó

YUN: Não mestre! X.X

Tifa observa a cena divertida de Tidus correndo atrás de seus discípulos e não consegue evitar o sorriso por trás da máscara.

TIFA: Ainda bem que eu tenho vocês...

**-Mais tarde. E muitas pancadas depois-**

TIDUS: Gente... Sei que estão cansados, por isso decidi fazer uma coisa legal por hoje...

ROCK: O que? Qual a ocasião?

TIDUS: Dentro de dois dias Tifa vai participar do torneio eliminatório das Amazonas. E se ela vencer, será a nova Amazona de Águia. Como eu tenho total confiança nela e sei que ela vai vencer, hoje eu vou levar vocês pra comer fora!

YUN: Sério mestre?

TIDUS: Seríssimo!

ROCK: Eba!

TIDUS: Então, vão pra casa, tomar banho e se trocar! Hoje a noite, iremos ao restaurante de Rodorio!

ROCK: Comida! Comida! Vamos lá Yun! Se demorar vai ficar sem comida!

YUN: Não! Eu quero ir também!

TIFA: Ei vocês dois! Sejam cavalheiros! Eu vou tomar banho primeiro!

ROCK: Então, é melhor chegar primeiro!

Os três saem correndo para casa enquanto Tidus leva a mão ao bolso e retira sua sacolinha de dinheiro.

TIDUS: Alimentar estes três leões... Espero que eu tenha economizado o bastante... -.-

**-Noite. Restaurante de Rodório-**

Tidus chega com os três. Estão todos com roupas bonitas. Tifa estava com um vestido grego de seda azul. Os outros estavam com roupas mais comuns como todos no santuário usam, mas sem estarem surradas pelos treinamentos.

TIDUS: Mesa pra quatro.

O Garçom mostra a mesa e todos se sentam.

TIDUS: Muito bem pessoal. O que vai ser?

ROCK: Eu vou querer Gyros!

TIDUS: Boa! Eu vou querer o mesmo.

TIFA: Eu vou querer Avgolemono.

YUN: Eu vou querer Moshári Stifado!

TIDUS: Ei espera ai! Vão com calma! O.O

Assim que todos comem, Tidus se levanta.

TIDUS: Tifa. Você treinou muito e lutou com afinco. Ainda lembro da primeira vez que te vi. Você era uma menina tímida e medrosa. Hoje você já é uma amazona forte e destemida. Estou muito orgulhoso de você!

ROCK: Viva Tifa!

YUN: Tifa! Você vai conseguir!

TIFA: Obrigada a todos... Estou muito feliz de ter vocês... Vocês são como a minha família e eu amo a todos... De coração...

O garçom chega com a conta.

TIDUS: Minha Santa Atena! Isso tudo? X.X

**-Mais tarde-**

ROCK: Ah! Nada como tirar a barriga da miséria!

YUN: É mesmo! Hahaha! Hahaha!

ROCK: Vamos apostar corrida Yun! O último a chegar é a mulher do padre!

YUN: Eu vou ganhar!

Todos estão voltando pra casa. Yun e Rock estão super satisfeitos e caminhando na frente. Tifa está caminhando mais atrás e conversando. Ela entrelaça os braços no dele enquanto caminha.

TIDUS: E ai? Como você está mocinha?

TIFA: Estou... Feliz mestre... Mesmo...

TIDUS: Que bom ouvir isto... Fico muito feliz... Está ansiosa para o torneio?

TIFA: Sim... Estou confiante de que vou vencer e deixar você orgulhosa mestre Tidus...

TIDUS: Eu já estou orgulhoso de você...

TIFA: Nem sei como agradecer tudo que fez por mim...

TIDUS: Quer me agradecer? Se puder me apresentar alguma amiga bem bonita!

TIFA: ...

Tifa pára de caminhar, de repente. Tidus de última hora se deu conta da besteira que falou.

TIDUS: Desculpa... Isso foi insensível da minha parte...

TIFA: Tudo bem...

TIDUS: Olha... Me desculpa... Vai pra casa com os moleques e amanhã a gente se vê ta?

Tidus beija a testa de Tifa e se despede. Ela olha pra ele com tanta admiração nos olhos que o sorriso é inevitável. Ao ver o mestre se distanciando, ela não deixa de lembrar do dia em que se conheceram.

**-Passado-**

Tifa recebe um soco de uma menina e cai no chão.

"_Sua convencida! Não quer treinar com a gente? Só por que é filha do Grande Mestre, acha que pode "_

Tifa já estava treinando há alguns dias com uma mestra. Atlanta de Grou. Mas ela não gostava dos treinamentos. Por ser filha do Grande Mestre e por ser muito reservada, as outras meninas a achavam convencida e a desprezavam.

ATLANTA: Então... Você já se decidiu?

TIFA: Sim... Perdoe-me por pedir isso Mestra...

ATLANTA: Está tudo bem... Se é isso que quer eu não me importo... Mas se for algo que eu fiz, perdoe-me...

TIFA: Não... A senhora sempre foi maravilhosa comigo... Mas... Eu não sou bem-vinda aqui...

ATLANTA: Você será sempre bem-vinda aqui... Mas deve ter suas razões para tomar esta decisão... Eu vou falar com o seu pai...

Atlanta abraça a menina.

**-Salão do Grande Mestre-**

Atlanta estava ajoelhada diante do Grande Mestre.

ATLANTA: Então, ela decidiu que gostaria de treinar sob a tutela de outro mestre, meu senhor...

GM: E eu confiei esta tarefa a você.

ATLANTA: E eu obedeceria de todo coração. Eu amo sua filha, mas ela não quer treinar comigo.

GM: E quem assumiria a tarefa? Todos os Cavaleiros e Amazonas disponíveis já possuem discípulos ou estão ocupados demais pra treinar Tifa...

ATLANTA: Eu posso sugerir alguém Grande Mestre?

GM: Quem?

ATLANTA: Tidus...

GM: Tidus é muito jovem e irresponsável.

ATLANTA: Mas não há dúvidas de que ele é capaz de treina-la... Afinal, ele foi o mais jovem a...

GM: Sim... Você tem razão... Peça a Tidus que treine-a então... Agora, se me dá licença, tenho coisas importantes a fazer...

Atlanta faz uma reverencia e sai do Salão do Grande Mestre. Tifa esperava do lado de fora, ansiosa.

ATLANTA: Eu conversei com ele... Vamos encontrar o seu novo mestre...

TIFA: Obrigada Mestra Atlanta...

A menina corre e abraça a mestra com lágrimas nos olhos. Elas descem as doze casas e caminham até o vilarejo de Rodório. Tidus gostava de ir lá, procurar garotas. Ficava se exibindo pras meninas que passavam por lá.

"Ele é uma gracinha!"

"É tão bonito!"

TIDUS: E então? O que acharam meninas?

Tidus erguia uma pilastra sobre a própria cabeça quando Atlanta se aproxima.

ATLANTA: Sempre se exibindo...

TIDUS: Ah Atlanta! A que devo o prazer?

ATLANTA: Conversei com o Grande Mestre. E ele tem uma nova tarefa pra você...

Tidus coloca a pilastra no chão.

TIDUS: O que é desta vez?

A pequena Tifa, assustada, surge atrás de Atlanta.

ATLANTA: Você deverá treinar a filha dele... Esta é Tifa.

TIDUS: Eu? Treinar um discípulo? E filha dele ainda por cima? Ele não confiaria esta tarefa a mim.

ATLANTA: Não mesmo. Eu tive muito trabalho de convencê-lo. Então, é melhor que você não faça besteiras.

Atlanta se ajoelha até estar na altura de Tifa.

ATLANTA: Este rapaz vai ser seu novo mestre Tifa. Eu o escolhi a dedo... Ele é muito forte e capaz de ensinar tudo que você precisa...

TIFA: Obrigada mestra Atlanta...

ATLANTA: E já sabe né? Se quiser voltar... As portas estão sempre abertas pra você...

As duas se abraçam.

ATLANTA: Esta menina é sua responsabilidade agora Tidus... Se você fizer besteira eu te mato ouviu?

TIDUS: Glup... Pode deixar... O.O

Atlanta se despede deixando os dois pra trás. Tidus estava nervoso, sem saber o que dizer. Tifa parecia morta de tão tímida.

TIDUS: Erm... Oi... Meu nome é Tidus... E o seu é Tifa não é?

TIFA: Sim...

TIDUS: (E agora? Eu nunca cuidei de criança... -.-)

Tifa começa a chorar de medo.

TIDUS: Ei não chora! O que foi? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? O.O

TIFA: Não... É que... Eu tenho muito medo...

TIDUS: Olha... Não fica com medo... Eu vou te treinar tão bem quanto a sua mestra... Prometo...

Tifa não parava de choramingar.

TIDUS: Olha... Vamos combinar uma coisa?

Tidus retira um pedacinho de papel do bolso e começa a dobrá-lo.

TIDUS: Quer ver uma coisa legal?

Tifa observa intrigada. Tidus faz um passarinho de papel e coloca na mão dela.

TIDUS: Que tal? Quer aprender a fazer um?

TIFA: Quero...

TIDUS: Eu prometo te ensinar se você parar de chorar ta? Toma... Este é seu...

TIFA: Obrigada...

A menina começa a sorrir alegre por trás da máscara. Tidus segura na mão dela e eles começam a caminhar.

TIDUS: Ok. Vamos começar seu treinamento então?

TIFA: Vamos mestre Tidus! Hihihi...

Os dias passam e Tifa demonstra um excelente desempenho nos treinamentos. Há pouco tempo, já dominara o cosmo. Possuía grande talento em combate. E velocidade impressionante. Seu senso de equilíbrio era quase perfeito e já começava a estudar técnicas próprias.

**-Presente. Dia seguinte-**

Estão todos reunidos nas ruínas, conversando enquanto Tidus chegava.

ROCK: O que vamos treinar hoje mestre?

TIDUS: Nada Rock... Hoje eu pensei em dar o dia de folga pra vocês...

YUN: Sério?

TIDUS: Isso aí... Descansar o corpo também é essencial para um Cavaleiro!

ROCK: Oba!

YUN: E o que vamos fazer mestre?

TIDUS: Que tal um pouco de futebol?

Tidus exibe a bola.

ROCK: Demorou! Eu adoro futebol! Meu pai jogava comigo sempre!

YUN: O que é futebol?

TIFA: É um esporte...

TIDUS: Muito bem.. O time será eu e Tifa.

ROCK: Há! Essa ta no papo!

TIDUS: Quero só ver seu convencido! Vamos lá!

O jogo começa. Os quatro esquecem todos os seus problemas e apenas jogam. Sorrindo e se divertindo.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Esqueci de dizer... Acho que vou fazer uma brincadeira e ver quantos nomes de Final Fantasy você consegue identificar nesta fic... XD

Sobre a Tifa... Todos os seus segredos e paixões serão revelados futuramente... XD

Mas por enquanto, um capítulo bem light... DE PORRADA! XD

Beijão Pure-Petit!

**pimentel:** Pois é. Logo a armadura do Rock será revelada... A do Tidus (Se é que ele tem uma, ainda não decidi se tem ou não) não será revelada tão cedo... ú.u

**Scorpion Math:** Sim. Todas as minhas fics tem um personagem pra chorar. Aqui é a Tifa! XD

Zashi já verteu lágrimas demais... XP

Tifa: (Fazendo aquecimentos) Aqui vou eu! (Correndo em alta velocidade até a arena) Time to go crazy!

Tidus: Que espirituosa... Isso não é normal... O.O

**Capítulo 05 – A determinação de Tifa...**

**-Dia do torneio. Arena de testes do Santuário-**

Tifa estava se preparando. Tidus, Rock e Yun estavam lá pra dar apoio. Tidus enfaixava os punhos dela.

TIDUS: Está nervosa?

TIFA: Não.

TIDUS: Lembre-se. Controle o cosmo.

TIFA: Certo.

TIDUS: Lembra-se dos treinamentos de combate?

TIFA: Lembro.

TIDUS: Qual a primeira coisa a se fazer?

TIFA: Estudar meu oponente.

TIDUS: Segunda coisa.

TIFA: Atacar o ponto fraco.

TIDUS: e qual...

TIFA: Mestre... Eu vou ficar bem... O senhor me ensinou bem...

Tifa dá um beijo no rosto de Tidus.

TIDUS: Oh... Ok... Mas dá pra parar com o "senhor"... Eu não sou muito novo ainda pra essa formalidade...

TIFA: Desculpe-me...

TIDUS: Ok... Agora vá até lá e mostre sua força...

Tidus dá um abraço bem forte em Tifa.

ROCK: Vai lá Tifa! Você consegue!

YUN: Isso aí! Confiamos em você Tifa!

TIFA: Obrigada...

Tifa caminha até o centro da Arena. Outra amazona de trajes verdes, cabelos loiros amarrados em uma trança e usando uma máscara com uma lua crescente sobre o olho esquerdo adentra a arena.

As duas se posicionam. Rock e Yun começam a torcer das arquibancadas. As pessoas estão observando ansiosas. O Grande Mestre se aproxima da arquibancada, acompanhado de Atena.

GM: Vocês todas treinaram arduamente para estarem aqui. Hoje, lutem com honra. Lutem com a força dos Cavaleiros. E conquistem a glória da armadura de Prata!

Tifa olha para o pai com um pesar no coração. Mas logo em seguida olha pra Tidus e sente um alívio indescritível. Ele apenas acena com a cabeça sorrindo e o coração de Tifa se enche de força. Ela se coloca em posição de combate.

Rock olha para Alexandra. Estava mais crescida. Estava linda num vestido branco observando a luta. Trazia um sorriso cálido no rosto.

ROCK: Puxa... Aquela é a Alex...? O.O

O Grande Mestre dá o sinal para que o combate se inicie.

ARIEL: A filha do Grande Mestre em pessoa... Não posso vacilar com ela ou eu danço...

Tifa apenas observa Ariel. Ariel eleva seu cosmo e avança. Seu soco passa a milímetros do rosto de Tifa. Ela se esquiva e contra-ataca com um soco na costela de Ariel. Ariel segura o punho dela com a outra mão e tenta contra-atacar com um soco, mas Tifa se defende.

As duas se afastam uma da outra. Ariel cai de joelhos, cuspindo sangue. Uma dor muito intensa atingia sua costela.

ARIEL: Eu defendi o golpe dela... Tenho certeza... Como ela me atingiu?

Ariel se levanta aos poucos e se coloca em posição de combate.

ARIEL: (Agora vou esperar pelo ataque dela... Desta vez não serei pega de surpresa)

TIFA: (Quer ficar na defensiva? Ótimo... Como o mestre Tidus ensinou...)

Tifa ataca. Ela desfere um soco rápido que Ariel consegue esquivar por pouco. Tifa desfere um soco que Ariel defende por pouco, cruzando os braços diante do rosto. Tifa se locomove em alta velocidade e golpeia Ariel pelas costas. Ariel cai de cara no chão inconsciente. Todos estão admirados.

DIXIE: Ela derrotou Ariel com um golpe...

PIXIE: E ela nem demonstrou um golpe especial... Droga... Se tivéssemos visto a técnica dela, teríamos uma vantagem...

TRIXIE: Errado... Ela demonstrou uma técnica especial... E eu já sei qual o segredo dela...

PIXIE: Sério?

TRIXIE: Ariel defendeu o golpe de Tifa... Mas o golpe a atingiu assim mesmo. Tifa projeta seu cosmo em alta velocidade através de seus socos e chutes. É preciso um olhar clinico para perceber o feixe de luz.

DIXIE: Você é incrível irmã...

TRIXIE: Da distância em que Ariel estava ela não pode ver, mas eu que observei de fora, conseguir ver perfeitamente... Agora, vocês sabem o segredo dela. Acabem com ela...

Rock, Yun e Tidus correm até Tifa e a abraçam.

ROCK: WOW! Isso foi demais! O.O

YUN: Foi incrível Tifa! Você conseguiu!

TIDUS: Muito bem...

O dia vai passando e as candidatas lutando uma com as outras. Aos poucos apenas algumas poucas ainda continuam lutando.

Chega a vez de Tifa lutar novamente. A primeira oponente é Dixie.

DIXIE: Ora, ora... Parece que minha irmã nem vai ter tempo de quebrar a sua cara! Por que quem vai acabar com você sou eu filhinha de papai...

TIFA: Dixie... Eu já não sou mais a mesma de antes...

DIXIE: Eu discordo... Você aprendeu uns golpinhos legais... Uns movimentos bonitinhos. Mas ainda é aquele bebê chorão de antes.

TIFA: Não me subestime.

DIXIE: Encare a realidade... Ariel era patética! Eu não sou como aquela fraca idiota!

Dixie começa a elevar seu cosmo. Ela cria várias imagens de si mesma que se colocam em posição de combate.

DIXIE: E aí? Qual de nós é a verdadeira? Até descobrir será tarde!

TIFA: Ilusão... Mas se eu achar a verdadeira... As outras desaparecem...

As Dixies se movimentam pela arena circulando Tifa. Elas atacam por todos os lados. Tifa começa a se esquivar e saltar pela arena derrubando uma a uma. Mas parece que pra cada uma que caía, outra surgia.

TIFA: Qual será a verdadeira?

DIXIE: Não vai descobrir! Prepare-se pra morrer!

Tifa salta pra longe e cai de pé sobre uma pilastra observando a arena.

DIXIE: Oh ela é tímida... Vem aqui... Vem conhecer a gente...

TIFA: Já sei...

Tifa salta de volta para a Arena, desferindo socos rápidos e derrubando várias ilusões. Locomovendo-se em alta velocidade, ela passa pelas ilusões desfazendo-as e atingindo um soco na verdadeira Dixie.

DIXIE: Impossível... Como você me descobriu?

TIFA: Você se manteve afastada da luta o tempo todo... Não queria se aproximar pra não correr o risco de ser atingida... Enquanto as outras atacavam, você ficava a distância criando mais e mais ilusões...

Dixie cai de cara no chão.

TRIXIE: Aquela idiota... Nem mesmo entregando o segredo da Tifa, essa idiota venceu...

PIXIE: Não se preocupe irmã... Eu vou cuidar dela... Não sou tola como a Dixie...

TRIXIE: É melhor mesmo...

Mais combates acontecem. Já é quase o fim da tarde quando chegam as finais. Tifa x Pixie.

PIXIE: Ok... Eu admito... Você mudou bastante Tifa... Chegou até aqui... Já pode parar com a brincadeira agora... Já provou pra todo mundo que é forte... Mas você acha mesmo que vai me vencer?

TIFA: ...

PIXIE: O papai está olhando né? Você não quer dar pra trás na frente dele... Eu entendo... Mas infelizmente, seu pai vai ter a decepção de te ver com cara enfiada na terra!

Pixie ataca com um chute. Tifa se esquiva.

PIXIE: Com meus poderosos chutes ela pode se esquivar, mas não contra-atacar com aquela técnica que derrubou a Ariel. Eu não vou ficar na defensiva como a Dixie. Essa ta no papo!

Pixie ataca com socos e chutes rápidos e potentes. Tifa mal consegue se esquivar a tempo. Pixie concentra seu cosmo e cria uma potente Luz em suas mãos que ela une e desfere um ataque de energia. Tifa salta para o ar no último instante . De braços abertos em pleno ar, Tifa explode seu cosmo.

PIXIE: Há! Já era!

TRIXIE: Idiota! Não faça isso!

TIDUS: Tifa venceu...

TIFA: _**LAMPEJO DA ÁGUIA!**_

Pixie salta para o alto, para golpear Tifa. Mas Tifa é encoberta por uma aura azul que assume a forma de uma águia e avança em direção a Pixie. Tifa atravessa Pixie e ela é atingida por um chute no estômago. Pixie cai inconsciente no chão.

TIFA: eu evitei atingir pontos vitais... Você deve viver...

O Grande Mestre se pronuncia.

GM: Tifa Aeton venceu. E conquistou o direito sobre a Armadura de Águia!

Tifa se ajoelha. O Grande Mestre se aproxima.

GM: Tifa Aeton. Você agora é uma amazona a serviço de Atena. Use esta armadura para defender sua deusa e jamais para ganhos pessoais!

TIFA: Sim... Grande Mestre...

O Grande Mestre se vira e parte. Alexandra se aproxima de Tifa e impõe o báculo sobre ela.

ALEXANDRA: Eu a abençôo... E a aceito como minha amazona de Águia...

TIFA: Obrigada Atena...

ROCK: Ei... Ele é o pai dela não é? Por que ele não dá um abraço nela?

TIDUS: Você fica quieto!

Tidus se aproxima de Tifa e a abraça. Ela corresponde ao abraço chorando litros.

TIFA: Obrigada mestre Tidus...

TIDUS: Eu não fiz quase nada... Você fez tudo. Você aprendeu. Você lutou. Você conquistou. Esta vitória é toda sua.

ROCK: Que incrível! Mal posso esperar pra participar dos combates eu mesmo! Ò.Ó

YUN: Você também vai conseguir Rock!

TIDUS: Tenho certeza de que os dois vão conseguir... Vamos... Hoje, vamos comemorar a conquista de Tifa!

Os três amigos voltavam pra casa quando são abordados por homens estranhos.

"_Olha só... Os três excluídos...!"_

ROCK: Quem ta chamando de excluído seu idiota?

YUN: O que vocês querem?

Sentada sobre uma ruína, estava Trixie. Ela olhava para os três com desdém e um sorriso sarcástico por detrás da máscara.

TRIXIE: Oi filhinha de papai...

TIFA: Trixie... O que quer?

TRIXIE: Esta armadura sagrada.

ROCK: Como é que é?

YUN: A armadura é da Tifa! Vocês não tem o direito de tomarem dela!

TRIXIE: Esta armadura deveria pertencer a uma de minhas irmãs!

ROCK: Elas perderam! Tifa foi a melhor!

TRIXIE: Cale-se! Não se intrometa!

ROCK: Ora sua... Vou te ensinar...

Tifa faz sinal para que Rock se afaste.

TIFA: Você não é páreo pra ela...

TRIXIE: Oh e você é?

Tifa solta a urna no chão. Quando ela cai chega a estremecer o chão.

TIFA: Rock... Yun... Quero que cuidem da urna por mim!

YUN: C-certo!

ROCK: Certo!

TRIXIE: Não vai vestir a armadura? Suas chances de vencer seriam bem melhores com ela.

TIFA: Você está sem. Eu não quero ter nenhuma vantagem sobre você.

TRIXIE: Você quem sabe...

Trixie eleva seu cosmo. Tifa responde na mesma moeda.

TIRXIE: Eu treinei minhas irmãs por 5 anos... Pra você... Uma filhinha de papai mimada estragar tudo? Não mesmo! Prepare-se!

Trixie se multiplica criando várias ilusões de si mesma.

TIFA: Esta é a técnica de Dixie...

TRIXIE: Exatamente... Eu ensinei esta técnica pra ela.

TIFA: Eu já venci esta técnica antes... Posso fazer de novo...

TRIXIE: Eu acho que não... Eu tenho um controle muito maior sobre as minhas cópias do que minha irmã...

As cópias atacam Tifa com uma velocidade impressionante. Tifa recebe vários chutes de uma vez e a verdadeira Trixie ainda salta e a atinge com um soco.

TRIXIE: Vou te ensinar o verdadeiro significado de dor garota!

Tifa cai no chão com o corpo todo dolorido.

TRIXIE: Eu não preciso me manter a distância e segura pra controlar minhas cópias. Posso atacar você facilmente, ao mesmo tempo que todas elas. E você notou que sua velocidade não supera a minha, certo?

Tifa começa a correr em alta velocidade. As cópias de Trixie a seguem. Elas logo a alcançam e começam a cerca-la. As cópias atacam com socos e chutes. Que Tifa defende como pode. Mas acaba sendo atingida às vezes vencendo seu equilíbio.

Uma das cópias dá uma rasteira em Tifa. A outra dá um golpe na nuca. E uma terceira dá um chute no estômago dela que a atira pro alto.

TRIXIE: _**MIRAGEM ESCARLATE - A DANÇA DA MORTE!**_

Várias cópias salta e atingem Tifa no ar com chutes. Tifa cai abrindo um buraco no chão.

ROCK: Tifa!

YUN: Não! Tifa!

Duas cópias de Trixie atacam Rock e Yun atirando-os longe. Tifa se levanta com dificuldades. Tenta se manter em pé. Trixie a ataca com uma joelhada no estômago e em seguida um chute no rosto.

TRIXIE: Agora... O grand Finale... _**CASSIOPÉIA ESTELAR!**_

TIFA: Este golpe!

Trixie cria uma luz com as mãos e as une, criando uma esfera de energia que avança em direção a Tifa. Tifa salta para o alto, abrindo os braços e explodindo o cosmo.

TRIXIE: Eu já conheço este golpe queridinha!

TIFA: _**LAMPEJO DA ÁGUIA!**_

Tifa cai sobre Trixie dando um chute, mas várias cópias surgem em volta dela e a golpeiam. Tifa voa longe quando uma cópia surge por trás e a imobiliza.

TRIXIE: Bela tentativa... Mas eu já vi você usar este ataque. Agora eu posso perfeitamente evitá-lo.

As cópias de Trixie trazem Rock e Yun imobilizados e os colocam de joelhos.

TRIXIE: Eu vou surrar vocês todos. E acabar com sua dignidade. E depois vou levar sua armadura.

"_Mestre Trixie! Podemos nos divertir também?"_

Os homens de Trixie perguntam.

TRIXIE: Claro... Acabem com os moleques... Eu vou acabar com a filhinha de papai!

ROCK: Não! Covardes!

"Cale-se!"

Rock e Yun são surrados pelos homens de Trixie.

TRIXIE: Hahahaha! Viu como você é fraca?

TIFA: Não toque... Na minha... Família!

Tifa explode seu cosmo e se desvencilha das cópias que a imobilizavam. Ela salta por cima de Trixie e desfere chutes nos capangas tão rápidos que eles sequer vêem. Em seguida, ela avança contra Trixie. As cópias se colocam em seu caminho apenas para serem aniquiladas por golpes rápidos.

Outras cópias se atiram sobre Tifa e ela apenas desfere chutes e socos no ar derrubando-as uma a uma.

TRIXIE: Foi a técnica que venceu Ariel no torneio! Já conheço esta também! Não tem nada de novo não?

Trixie salta e desfere um chute, mas Tifa se esquiva.

TRIXIE: Sua velocidade aumentou e superou minhas cópias. Mas eu posso criar mais cópias, mais rápido do que você é capaz de destruí-las!

TIFA: Então, eu só preciso desferir um golpe que derrube a todas de uma vez!

TRIXIE: Falar é fácil! _**MIRAGEM ESCARLATE – DANÇA DA MORTE!**_

TIFA: IMPULSO RELUZENTE!

Trixie cria várias cópias e as faz atacar Tifa. Tifa concentra todo seu cosmo em seu punho direito, criando uma luz intensa que ofusca todas as Trixies. Com um movimento rápido, Tifa passa por todas elas desferindo um soco que cria um rastro de energia e destrói todas as cópias. O soco atinge Trixie no estômago e libera uma enorme quantidade de energia que carrega Trixie pra longe. Ela se choca contra uma parede de rochas que é despedaçada com o choque.

Os poucos homens assustados que restam, começam a correr, mas são derrubados com socos de Rock.

ROCK: Bah! Bundões!

Tifa cai de joelhos levando a mão ao estômago. Yun corre para ampará-la.

YUN: Tifa! Você está bem?

TIFA: Estou... Obrigada...

ROCK: Vem...

Rock ergue Tifa nos braços.

TIFA: O que está fazendo Rock?

ROCK: Você ta fraca... Eu vou te levar pra casa...

Duas figuras observam a distância enquanto Rock e Yun levam Tifa pra casa.

TIDUS: Eu não falei que ela tinha ficado super forte? E você não acreditou em mim...

ATLANTA: Tem razão... Mas por um segundo, pensei que ela fosse...

TIDUS: Ei... Tenha um pouco mais de confiança na Tifa... E em mim poxa... Eu não ia permitir que aquela idiota matasse a Tifa... Se algo acontecesse eu ia intervir na hora...

ATLANTA: Sei que ia... Então... Acho que lhe devo agradecimentos Tidus...

TIDUS: Ei... Quer me agradecer, vamos sair juntos um dia...

ATLANTA: Isso não vai acontecer Tidus...

TIDUS: Saco... Bom... Esses moleques estão crescendo cada dia mais... Mal posso esperar pelo ano que vem...

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

**Pure-Petit-Chan: **Eu nem lembrava de Donkey-Kong. É verdade. Ela tem o mesmo nome da namorada do Didie... XP

Tifa chutou bonito o traseiro das três bananas que não tem o que fazer. XD

O esquema do GM e da Tifa será revelado no futuro... (Por que ainda estou pensando nesta parte...) ú.u

PS.: O baby já nasceu? Quero ver fotos heim? X3

Tifa: Nhá! Um bebezinho! Quero ver também! X3

**pimentel:** Será que você sabe mesmo a armadura do Tidus? O.O

Vou esperar até a revelação pra saber se você estava certo... ú.u

**Scorpion Math:** Logo os outros começam a lutar. Fica no aguardo que essa fic vai ter muita pancadaria.

Iniciando o próximo capítulo. Esse Capítulo é sobre o Rock. Espero que curtam. XP

**Capítulo 06 – Caminhando adiante...**

**-Ruínas. Local de treinamento dos "excluídos"-**

Após a conquista de Tifa, os meses passam. Os treinamentos continuam. Tifa, agora, uma amazona graduada era muito requisitada em missões pelo Grande Mestre. Mal tinha tempo de passar com os amigos.

TIDUS: Bom dia garotos! Hoje vamos ter um treinamento muito duro ok?

ROCK: Não é por nada não, mas por que a Tifa está aqui? Ela já conquistou a armadura dela. Não precisa treinar mais.

TIDUS: E acha que é só ganhar a armadura e está tudo certo? Nada disso! Treinamento constante é essencial para os Cavaleiros. E ela está aqui, pois agora que é uma amazona de prata ela pode me ajudar a treinar vocês.

YUN: Eu acho uma ótima idéia mestre!

TIDUS: Tifa e Yun já estão bem familiarizados com os treinos, então, deixarei vocês dois treinando juntos. Você vai treinar diretamente comigo Rock.

ROCK: Por que eu...

TIDUS: Você chegou meio "atrasado". E está ficando pra trás. Vamos começar um treinamento intensivo. Você precisa desenvolver ao menos uma técnica especial antes de participar do torneio.

ROCK: Uma técnica especial? Beleza! Eu quero aprender a mais forte de todas!

TIDUS: Calma aí sem-noção... Acha que é simples assim? Vem comigo.

Tidus e Rock se afastam dos outros dois.

TIDUS: Tifa. Sessão de treinamento número 05.

TIFA: Sim senhor.

YUN: Ah droga... Bloquear múltiplos ataques... Sou péssimo nisso... E Tifa é muito rápida...

Tidus e Rock caminham até um lugar onde tem uma parede rochosa enorme.

TIDUS: Pronto... Isso aqui vai dar...

ROCK: Vai dar pra que mestre?

TIDUS: Treinamento de destruição. Lições básicas!

ROCK: O que?

TIDUS: Isso mesmo! Normalmente, começamos a treinar os Cavaleiros pelos pequenos passos. Treinamento de Cosmo é bem simples. Teoricamente.

ROCK: Treinamento de cosmo?

TIDUS: Sim. Não importa o tamanho do objeto que você queira destruir. O princípio é o mesmo. Separar os átomos. Não importa se é uma pedra grande ou pequena, ela possui átomos. Então destruir a grande é tão fácil ou tão difícil quanto destruir a pequena.

ROCK: Entendi.

TIDUS: Mas... Para se destruir uma pedra grande, é necessário uma quantidade muito maior de cosmo. E é aí que começa a aula intensiva de destruição. Você vai destruir esta parede rochosa.

ROCK: O que? Você ta louco? Como eu vou fazer isso? Eu ainda não controlo o cosmo facilmente!

TIDUS: Por isso mesmo... Há quantos anos você está aqui?

ROCK: Pouco mais de três anos.

TIDUS: Em três anos, não consegue fazer algo tão simples quanto destruir uma pedra. Vamos. Quebre a pedra.

Rock se posiciona diante da enorme rocha. Ele ergue o punho e se prepara pra golpear.

TIDUS: Lembre-se. Você precisa saber onde direcionar seu cosmo. Se você vai quebrar a pedra com o punho direito, não vai direcionar pro punho esquerdo. Não pode direcionar pouco cosmo também ou vai apenas quebrar a mão.

ROCK: Certo!

Rock fecha os olhos e desfere o soco. Nem uma rachadura é produzida na pedra. Seu punho começa a sangrar. Tidus se aproxima e segura o punho dele.

TIDUS: Você fez exatamente o oposto. Nem queimou o cosmo. Quer quebrar a pedra como?

Tidus eleva seu cosmo e cura a ferida na mão de Rock.

ROCK: Ei como fez isso?

TIDUS: Cosmo pode ser usado de várias formas. Mas não é hora pra preocupar com isso. Vamos. De novo. Você se lembra do treinamento que tivemos sobre controle de cosmo quando você chegou aqui não?

ROCK: Lembro...

TIDUS: Pois é. Use-o. Ou vai continuar arrebentando a mão.

Rock tenta novamente. Ele fere a mão de novo. Ele olha pra Tidus como se esperasse a mesma gentileza de antes.

TIDUS: Não desta vez.

ROCK: E como vou quebrar pedras com a mão ferida?

TIDUS: Devia ter pensado nisso antes de feri-la. Eu não te disse pra usar o cosmo? Por que está sendo tão teimoso?

TIDUS: Só vou curar sua mão, depois que quebrar a pedra. Vamos.

ROCK: Droga!

Rock continua esmurrando a pedra sem sucesso.

TIDUS: Que vergonha Rock.... Tifa era mais jovem que você quando quebrou uma pedra deste tamanho. Yun é mais jovem que você e já é capaz de fazer uma coisa tão simples. Vai ficar pra trás é?

ROCK: Nunca!

TIDUS: (suspira) Deixa eu te mostrar como se faz... Senão, você vai ficar aí tentando pro resto da vida...

Tidus faz um sinal para Rock se afastar. Ele ergue o punho, fecha os olhos e se concentra. Seus cabelos e roupas começam a tremular. Rock pode ver uma aura envolvendo o corpo de Tidus.

Quando Tidus abre os olhos, uma força invisível empurra Rock pra trás e a parede é completamente despedaçada pelo soco de Tidus. O Soco partiu a parede rochosa no meio e despedaçou as duas metades.

TIDUS: Você entendeu agora?

ROCK: Eu vi... Aquela luz de novo...

TIDUS: Pois é. Essa luz é o meu cosmo. Se você não trouxer isso pra fora, tudo que vai conseguir é ferir a mão.

Tidus cura a mão de Rock de novo.

TIDUS: Eu vou ser bem honesto aqui Rock. Eu pensei que você possuía talento quando vi seu cosmo se expandindo naquele dia. Mas começo a pensar se era poder ou sorte que o fez expelir todo aquele cosmo.

ROCK: Se eu fiz uma vez, posso fazer de novo!

TIDUS: Então prove... Aquele dia, eu criei um selo que teoricamente serviria como um "filtro" na falta de um termo melhor, que conteria seu cosmo, deixando que você libere apenas a quantidade necessária. Isso o ajudaria a assumir o controle. Mas você não parece ter controle nenhum. Nem o suficiente para extrair seu cosmo.

ROCK: Eu vou conseguir.

TIDUS: Espero. Pro seu bem.

ROCK: Como assim?

TIDUS: Você vai me provar hoje que possui a força pra se tornar um Cavaleiro Rock. Ou eu não vou mais te treinar. Não vou mais perder meu tempo com você e me dedicarei inteiramente ao Yun.

ROCK: O que? Se eu não quebrar uma pedra hoje, você vai parar de me treinar?

TIDUS: Isso mesmo... Eu te dou até o nascer do sol de amanhã, pra quebrar aquela pedra ou não vou treinar você mais.

ROCK: Mas isso não é justo!

TIDUS: Isso é o básico pra qualquer cavaleiro. Se não consegue fazer é perda de tempo te treinar.

Tidus se deita sobre uma pedra, olhando pro céu e mascando uma folha de grama.

TIDUS: Pode começar...

Rock range os dentes e cerra o punho de raiva. Ele corre até a outra parede rochosa e começa a golpeá-la. O dia passa. Yun e Tifa estavam exaustos do treinamento. Eles se aproximam de Tidus, se sentam sobre a pedra e observam Rock esmurrando a rocha pra infelicidade de sua própria mão.

YUN: Mestre... Vai mesmo deixar de treinar o Rock se ele não consegiur?

TIDUS: ...

TIFA: Vamos... Você consegue...

Horas se passam e Rock começa a se sentir fraco.

ROCK: Mestre estou com fome...

TIDUS: Sem comida! Comida só depois de terminar o treinamento!

ROCK: Argh! Seu cuzão! Ò.Ó

Rock volta ao treinamento.

ROCK: Como eu vou ter forças pra quebrar pedras de barriga vazia? Esse cara é muito sem-noção... Pelo menos eu sei que é possível. Se eles podem fazer isso, por que não eu? Tem algum segredo...

YUN: Eu não consigo ver isso...

Yun se levanta e corre até Rock.

TIFA: Não interfira Yun!

TIDUS: Deixa ele... Dar umas dicas ao cabeça-dura não vai fazer mal algum...

YUN: Rock! Você está fazendo tudo errado...

ROCK: Ei Yun... Pode me dar uma dica? Como você consegue quebrar essas malditas pedras?

YUN: Bom... Eu não sei se uso o método correto...

ROCK: Como é que é? Ò.ó

YUN: Mas presta atenção... Talvez o que funciona pra mim, funciona pra você também...

ROCK: Ta legal... Manda... ù.u

YUN: Quando eu preciso queimar meu cosmo bem forte, eu penso... Em coisas que me deixam bravo... Ou triste... Ou até mesmo... Feliz... Eu junto tudo isso e explodo... Deixando meu cosmo sair livremente...

ROCK: Como assim? ¬¬

YUN: Emoções Rock. Elas impulsionam o cosmo da gente. Pense no que você mais deseja. No que te mais te deixaria feliz agora. No que te deixa morrendo de raiva. Isso tudo faz o cosmo queimar.

ROCK: Ta... Vou tentar...

Tidus pela primeira vez, se coloca sentado observando Rock desde que o treinamento começara. Seu rosto esboçava total indiferença ao que ocorria.

Rock fecha os olhos e se concentra. Ele se lembra dos seus pais. Como tinha saudades dele. Como esperava poder reencontrá-los. Ele pensa em Alexandra e da promessa que fez de se tornar cavaleiro para protegê-la. Ele se lembra do que quer que tenha sido responsável por arruinar sua vida e a de seus amigos e se enche de raiva. Ele se lembra da luta com Jetch e da luta contra Trixie e seus capangas.

O corpo de Rock começa a brilhar intensamente. Liberando uma aura azul que faz o ar se expandir. Seus cabelos começam a tremular. De repente, as faixas que envolviam seu punho direito se partem e ele abre os olhos repentinamente. Com um grito, Rock golpeia a pedra.

ROCK: EU SEREI UM CAVALEIRO DE ATENA!

YUN: Aaaahhh! Que cosmo é esse?

TIFA: É fora de escala!

TIDUS: ...

O soco de Rock atinge a pedra e a parte em milhões de pedaços. Uma ventania derruba Yun pra trás, Tifa leva as mãos diante do rosto pra se proteger da nuvem de poeira e Tidus permanece imóvel com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

TIDUS: Eu sabia...

ROCK: Eu... Consegui...

Rock desmaia de cara no chão.

YUN: Mestre! O Rock caiu!

TIDUS: Ele está bem... Só está cançado...

Tidus se aproxima de Rock e o ergue nos braços.

TIDUS: Treinamento continua amanhã. Yun. Tifa. Vamos embora.

Rock acorda no dia seguinte, em sua cama, com o sol em seu rosto. Yun estava sentado numa cadeira ao seu lado e Tifa já entrava com o café da manhã em uma bandeja.

TIFA: Já acordou é?

ROCK: Tifa... O que aconteceu... Eu apaguei...

TIFA: Você desmaiou por que usou seu cosmo em excesso... Mestre Tidus o carregou até aqui... E Yun passou a noite ao seu lado, mesmo quando o mestre dizendo que você ia ficar bem...

ROCK: Hehehe... Yun é um bobo mesmo...

TIFA: Não fale assim... Yun é muito afeiçoado a você...

Tifa entrega a bandeja a Rock e se senta na cama.

ROCK: A mim?

TIFA: Ele não tem muitos amigos Rock... Na verdade nenhum de nós tem... Mas você chegou e sem questionar nada, ou sem se preocupar com quem nós somos ou de onde viemos... E nos aceitou... Pode-se dizer que você foi o primeiro amigo de verdade que tivemos...

ROCK: Ah que isso...

TIFA: É verdade... Yun deve ver você como um irmão mais velho...

ROCK: Eu não sabia disso...

TIFA: Bom... Eu pelo menos o vejo como meu irmão...

Tifa retira a máscara e dá um beijo no rosto de Rock.

ROCK: O que está fazendo? Não pode...

TIFA: Só desta vez você viu meu rosto... Mas não vá tendo idéias heim? E quando terminar de comer, lave a louça... Temos de voltar pro treino hoje...  
ROCK: Ok... O.O

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Ah... Ar puro... Fic nova... Sem gente psicopata pra me surrar desta vez... E o melhor... Sem advogados! HIHIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAH!

Ok... Reviews!

Yun: Ikarus-sama! Este capítulo é sobre mim não é?

Ahãm. Este capítulo vai explicar o seu passado e mostrar um pouco da sua família... (E pra quem pensou que a Tifa que ia fazer o povo chorar... Hihihihi)

Yun: Disse alguma coisa Ikarus-sama? õ.O

Não, não... Vamos responder reviews?

Yun: Hai!

Ah sim... Antes... As famosas considerações... Vocês já devem ter visto que a Fic teve uma pequenina mudança de nome... E sim. Isso tem um motivo. Depois de gastar cada neurônio vivo que eu ainda possuía e que ainda não havia sido entorpecido por lots of Playstation 2, eu cheguei a um acordo com meu cérebro.

Até então, esta fic seria uma Fic única com algumas side-stories. Agora será uma nova Trilogia. Se bobear uma Quadrilogia dependendo da regeneração dos meus neurônios enquanto escrevo as três sagas principais. Cheia de Side-stories e prólogos introdutórios... Como foi FDA.

Esta será Gênesis por ser a primeira. Por contar a origem da história e dos personagens. Apresentar o cenário pra vocês. E claro que vai ter muita ação e porrada também... No melhor estilo Ikarus-sama produções. Com bastante romance, bastantes personagens chorões, famílias desajustadas... (E crueldade... Hehehehe) Enfim... Tudo que vocês estão acostumados a ler nas minhas fics.

Anyways... Já falei demais... Agora... REVIEWS!

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Não é que o cabeçudo boca-suja quebrou a bendita da pedra? E a idéia foi essa mesma. Criar um laço de família entre esses personagens. Acho que meio baseado nos laços que eu tenho com amigas e amigos meus. Quis passar isso pra Fic através destes três.

PS.: Oba! Quero ver fotos do baby! Já nasceu? Já nasceu? É Fúria ou Cavaleiro?

Hehehe... Enfim... Beijão.

**pimentel:** Hehehe... Você capta tudo rápido né? Já deve estar sabendo mesmo a armadura do Tidus (Não conta... ú.u)

Se gostou do Yun, vai gostar bastante deste capítulo (E do próximo). Hehehe...

Sim. Respondendo a pergunta, o Gênesis ali no título tem uma razão especial de ser. Representa o começo de uma nova saga. E de uma nova Trilogia.

Todos os volumes desta nova Saga terão um nominho sugestivo como esse... XP

**Scorpion Math:** Rock é americano, mas ele não desiste nunca também... (Que mania é essa minha de criar protagonistas americanos? Deve ser por que minha vida é imersa na cultura deles... Vai saber... Sou doido...ú.u)

Pois é. Como dizia a Pure-Petit a relação deles é bastante familiar. Acho que é normal quando você convive exclusivamente com um certo grupo de pessoas. Você acaba se afeiçoando. Aí quis passar isso pra fic através dos personagens. E esses personagens vão ter muitas surpresas ainda. Vocês não viram necas... XD

Apresentando mais um capítulo de Saint Seiya Extreme!

**Capítulo 07 – Olhos de Dragão...**

**-Passado-**

O pequeno Yun acordava e corria pela casa de Libra. Havia ouvido que seu pai chegara de viagem. Era o Cavaleiro de Libra Shen-long. Um dos mais fortes e respeitados de todos os doze cavaleiros dourados. Ele estava trajando a armadura de Libra. Tinha cabelos lisos até a altura dos ombros e um olhar desafiador.

O menino o recepciona com um abraço que o pai corresponde.

SHEN: Como tem passado Yun?

YUN: Estava esperando você chegar pai! Quando vamos poder treinar?

SHEN: Hm? Você ainda quer ser Cavaleiro é?

YUN: Claro! Eu vou conquistar a armadura de Dragão e ser um Cavaleiro como o senhor!

SHEN: (Risos) Então, vai ter de treinar bastante. Lee está treinando pra obter esta armadura também...

YUN: Lee? O senhor está treinando o Lee?

SHEN: Sim... Ele é um rapaz com grande talento e potencial para se tornar um Cavaleiro...

A mãe de Yun se aproxima para recepcionar o marido.

MEI: Querido... Como foi a viagem?

SHEN: Foi bem... Por favor, Mei... Prepare um banho para mim...

MEI: Imediatamente...

Mais tarde, Yun estava na sacada da casa de libra olhando o por do sol. Sua mãe se aproxima e o abraça.

MEI: O que está te chateando rapazinho?

YUN: Papai só tem tempo pro Lee... Eu queria que meu pai me treinasse para ser um Cavaleiro...

MEI: Seu pai... Está um pouco empolgado em treinar o Lee... Sabe como ele se entusiasma às vezes... Mas tenho certeza de que ele vai treinar você também...

YUN: Mas... Se eu quiser me tornar o Cavaleiro de Dragão, terei de disputar a armadura com o Lee...

MEI: Eu sei...

No dia seguinte, Mei se aproxima para conversar com Shen. Ele estava supervisionando o treinamento de Lee. O rapaz se equilibrava sobre uma única mão sobre uma pilastra.

SHEN: O que posso fazer? Yun é muito jovem. E Lee tem potencial para se tornar o Cavaleiro de Dragão.

MEI: Eu acredito que Yun possua o mesmo potencial... Ou até mais... Deveria dar mais atenção ao seu filho...

SHEN: Yun não será capaz de vencer Lee pela disputa da armadura de Dragão... Eu não vou enchê-lo de esperanças só pra ele se decepcionar no fim... Se Yun tivesse nascido mais cedo... Eu o treinaria...

MEI: Mas querido...

SHEN: Minha decisão é final querida...

Mei apenas se cala e faz uma reverencia.

MEI: Devia ter mais fé em seu filho... A maior alegria dele seria conquistar esta armadura... Ele venceria qualquer oponente e desafio para te alegrar desta forma... Não tire isto dele...

Escondido atrás de uma pilastra, Yun ouvia tudo e chorava abraçado às próprias pernas.

SHEN: Yun... Pode sair daí agora...

O menino sai timidamente detrás da pilastra.

SHEN: Você deseja se tornar um Cavaleiro?

YUN: S-sim... Pai...

SHEN: Venha aqui...

O menino obedece. O pai põe a mãe sobre a cabeça do filho.

SHEN: Você sabe qual o a maior força do nosso clã?

YUN: Qual?

SHEN: Os "Olhos de Dragão"... É um poder sobrenatural que é passado de geração em geração entre os membros de nosso clã que nos permite olhar na alma dos nossos inimigos.

YUN: Sério?

SHEN: E é por isso que você não conseguirá se tornar um cavaleiro...

Yun fica estarrecido ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

YUN: P-por que... Pai?

SHEN: Você não possui o poder dos Olhos de Dragão... A única chance que você teria de derrotar o Lee em um combate à sua idade e com o pouco treinamento que você teria, é com os "Olhos de Dragão"...

YUN: Mas talvez... Eu possua o poder...

SHEN: Eu sinto muito Yun... Se você treinar bastante... Talvez, algum dia possa obter outra armadura...

Cabisbaixo, o menino sai chorando. Desce as doze casas para caminhar pelo santuário. Não conseguia conter as lágrimas ao ver os outros meninos treinando com seus mestres. Ele caminha até o vilarejo de Rodório quando esbarra em uns garotos.

"_Ei... Olha por onde anda moleque..."_

"_Ei... Sabe quem é esse? É o filho daquele Cavaleiro de Libra..."_

"_Ah eu soube que seu pai está treinando outro cara..."_

"_É... Um que não seja um bebezinho como você! Hahahaha!"_

YUN: Não fala assim! Eu não sou um bebê!

O garoto empurra Yun no chão e todos começam a rir. Saindo do nada, uma garota usando uma máscara desfere um chute no rosto do garoto que parecia liderar o bando.

"_Ei sua vadia maluca! O que está fazendo?"_

TIFA: Deixem-no em paz!

"_O que estão esperando? Acabem com ela seus idiotas!"_

Em poucos segundos, Tifa surra e derruba todos os garotos que rolam pelo chão se lamentando de dor.

TIDUS: Já é o bastante, Tifa...

TIFA: Perdão Mestre Tidus...

TIDUS: Você está bem?

YUN: S-sim... O-obrigado...

TIDUS: Tudo bem... Tifa não suporta mesmo ver este tipo de injustiça... Diga-me... Onde estão seus pais?

YUN: Na minha casa...

TIDUS: E por que está andando sozinho por aqui? É perigoso sabe...

YUN: Eu não me importo... Nenhum perigo é grande demais pra um Cavaleiro...

TIFA: Você é aprendiz de Cavaleiro?

YUN: Não... Meu pai não quer me treinar pra ser Cavaleiro... Ele diz que eu não tenho "Olhos de Dragão"!

Este comentário intriga Tidus.

TIDUS: Ouça... Por acaso, seu pai se chama Shen-long?

YUN: Co-como você sabe?

TIDUS: Todo mundo no santuário conhece seu pai... Mas diz aí... Quer se tornar um Cavaleiro?

YUN: Você não parece ser muito forte... E é muito novo...

TIDUS: X.x

TIFA: Mestre Tidus é forte.

TIDUS: ok... Talvez eu não seja muito forte, mas a força de Cada Cavaleiro vem do interior... E não do seu mestre...

YUN: Você pode me treinar então?

TIDUS: Ok...

Tidus e Tifa acompanham Yun até a Casa de Libra. Shen os recepciona.

SHEN: Yun... Sua mãe esteve preocupada com você... Onde esteve...?

TIDUS: Ele estava dando uma volta, mas já o trouxemos de volta...

SHEN: Obrigado... Tidus não é? Você é o...

TIDUS: Isso mesmo...

SHEN: Yun... Entre e vá falar com sua mãe...

Yun obedece.

SHEN: Bem... Obrigado Tidus... Agora se me dá licença...

TIDUS: Na verdade... Eu gostaria de dizer uma coisa... Eu vou ser o mestre do seu filho daqui pra frente... Ele só veio pegar umas coisas e vir comigo a Rodório...

SHEN: O que?

TIDUS: O garoto quer se tornar um Cavaleiro e eu decidi que eu vou ajudá-lo...

SHEN: Aprecio sua ajuda, mas eu não quero que Yun se decepcione...

TIDUS: Por que? Acha que ele não é capaz de vencer o seu discípulo é? Eu aposto que consigo treinar ele e faze-lo se tornar um Cavaleiro.

SHEN: Você não tem o direito de interferir na vida da minha família!

Mei abre a porta da casa e se aproxima de Shen.

MEI: Deixe-o treinar nosso filho!

SHEN: Não me desafie, Mei...

MEI: Sinto muito... Mas eu não deixarei que você destrua os sonhos de Yun. Você deveria ser o primeiro a tomar a decisão que Tidus tomou!

SHEN: Yun é muito pequeno. Não recebeu treinamento suficiente pra alcançar o Lee! Ele vai só vai conseguir se decepcionar!

MEI: Ele já está decepcionado...

SHEN: Hunf... Faça como quiser... Mas se o meu filho se ferir, você terá de responder a mim Tidus...

YIDUS: Beleza...

Alguns momentos depois, Yun chega com uma mala. Faz uma reverência aos pais e se vira pra partir com Tidus.

MEI: Meu filho... Treine bastante... Eu confio em você...

YUN: Obrigado mãe... Até... Pai...

Shen se vira e entra na casa de Libra. A mãe de Yun se despede com um sorriso.

TIDUS: Ouça... Eu vou te ensinar ok? Você será bastante forte pra vencer o mané que seu pai ta treinando.

TIFA: Mestre Tidus pode te treinar. Mas a parte mais importante deve vir de você. Você deve se dedicar ao máximo se quiser ser forte.

YUN: Combinado!

TIDUS: Então vamos!

**-Presente-**

Yun e Rock treinavam, lutando um com o outro, enquanto Tidus e Tifa os observavam.

TIFA: Acho que nunca vi Yun tão contente... Rock foi mesmo uma benção pro nosso grupo, não acha mestre?

TIDUS: É... Tem razão... E veja como ele cresceu... Está bastante forte...

TIFA: A disputa pela armadura de Dragão se aproxima... Acha que ele vai vencer?

TIDUS: Acho... Ele pode não ter olhos de dragão, mas tem uma coisa muito mais forte... Ele tem sonhos...

De repente, Yun derruba Rock no chão com um soco e começa a vibrar.

YUN: Consegui! Eu te acertei Rock!

ROCK: Essa doeu...

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Well, well... Vamos lá... Eu esqueci de comentar, mas finalmente comprei o Lost Canvas 12... E finalmente vou ver a bendita luta do Kardia x Rada... No Lost Canvas 13! X.x

Oh vida... Oh azar... Oh ansiedade de ler Lost Canvas... Mas por outro lado, esse mês deve sair mais Tenjou Tenge... ú.u

Rock: Pervertido! ù.u

Eu não leio Ten Ten por isso! Ò.Ó

Rock: Sei... Mudando de assunto... Quando eu vou ganhar minha armadura? O pessoal já está pedindo! ù.u

Com essa atitude, nunca... ¬¬

Enfim... Estou com grandes expectativas com esse Escorpião convencido. Pois será difícil superar o Canceriano e seu espetacular chute no tabuleiro de Xadrez de dois deuses.

Moving on... Eu acredito que Pure-Petit já tenha ganhado seu baby, já que ela não deixou review. XD

Então, vamos às reviews.

**Scorpion Math:** Tidus é uma incógnita por enquanto. Quanto ao pai do Yun ele só acha que Yun é incapaz de superar o discípulo Lee. E não quer ver o filho desapontado. Mas, todos sabemos como esta história termina né?

Anyways... Vamos seguir em frente.

**pimentel:** Pois é. Você sacou o nome do Libriano. Shen-long é "deus-dragão". Já que libra sempre tem forte relação com dragões e tudo mais... Eu ainda não faço idéia de como será o Cavaleiro de Peixes. Provavelmente até a terceira fic desta saga, apenas os Cavaleiros de Ouro com forte ligação na história irão aparecer mesmo.

Mas, qualquer coisa te mando uma mensagem sim.

Vamos lá... Começando o Capítulo!

**Capítulo 08 – Sonhos de Dragão...**

**-Casa de Libra-**

Shen e Lee se preparavam para a disputa. Shen enfaixava os punhos de Lee.

SHEN: Está pronto?

LEE: Sim mestre...

SHEN: Vamos...

MEI: Eu também irei...

SHEN: Não. Fique em casa.

MEI: Sinto muito... Nosso filho precisa de alguém pra torcer por ele...

Mei parte para o coliseu. A arena está lotada. Sempre que guerreiros disputavam pelos direitos de uma armadura, todos se dirigiam à arena pra ver.

Tidus, Rock, Tifa e Yun já estavam lá quando Shen-long e Lee chegam.

TIDUS: Estão atrasados... Pensei que tinham desistido...

LEE: Cão insolente... Você insulta meu mestre!

TIDUS: Eu não sei, mas acho que o único cachorrinho aqui é você...

LEE: Maldito!

Lee avança e desfere um chute em Tidus com toda a força. Ele apenas se defende com o braço. O impacto do golpe faz a arena tremer.

TIDUS: Fraquinho...

LEE: Impossível! Como ele bloqueou meu golpe?

TIDUS: Você é mal educado cara... Não sabe que é falta de educação chutar os outros?

LEE: Seu...!

SHEN: Lee! Não desonre o nome dos Cavaleiros!

Imediatamente, Lee faz uma reverencia. Ele retira o casaco chinês que vestia e caminha até o centro da Arena.

Tidus enfaixa os punhos de Yun e se ajoelha.

TIDUS: Confiante?

YUN S-sim...

Yun diz pasmo pelo golpe que Tidus defendera anteriormente.

TIDUS: Você viu como ele é fraquinho? Eu nem me machuquei quando bloqueei o golpe dele. Você já venceu essa luta Yun!

YUN: S-sim mestre! Eu vou vencer!

TIDUS: Lembre-se dos anos que treinamos juntos. Use a cabeça e lute de forma excepcional. Mas lembre-se que no fim, em qualquer combate de Cavaleiros, o vencedor é decidido pelo homem que eleva seu cosmo mais alto. Sempre será assim.

YUN: Sim mestre!

ROCK: Vai lá Yun! Você consegue!

Yun faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça e se dirige ao centro da arena. Shen-long se aproxima de Lee.

SHEN: Você agiu sem pensar novamente... Não viu que ele fez isso pra abalar sua confiança?

LEE: Mestre... Quem é ele?

SHEN: Não pense nisso agora... Agora, concentre-se apenas na luta... E não machuque meu filho muito. Acabe com isso rápido.

LEE: Sim mestre.

Os dois estão no centro da arena. Yun trajava roupas de seda chinesa com estampas de dragões. Sua mãe havia costurado aquilo especialmente para ele usar no dia de hoje.

LEE: O que está fazendo Yun? Desonra seu pai com desobediência!

YUN: Não... Eu quero provar pro meu pai que posso ser um Cavaleiro! Eu farei ele se orgulhar de mim!

LEE: Eu não vou me conter Yun. Você precisa aprender a uma lição! Farei você se ajoelhar diante de seu pai para implorar por perdão.

YUN: Eu não preciso da sua ajuda pra isso...

Yun caminha até o pai e se ajoelha.

YUN: Pai... Eu me curvo humildemente e imploro seu perdão... Eu espero que ao fim deste dia... Qualquer que seja o resultado... O senhor não pense mal de mim... E se orgulhe de mim...

Yun caminha de volta a arena.

YUN: Vamos começar Lee...

O Grande Mestre se apresenta. Alexandra estava presente. Ela vê Rock e sorri. Ele acena sem jeito pra ela.

GM: Hoje é um dia especial. Dois jovens promissores aspiram à mesma armadura. Isto era inesperado. Que os dois lutem com honra. E que vença o melhor.

O grande mestre dá o sinal para o início do combate. Lee não pensa duas vezes. Sua mente é afiada e bem treinada. Ele desfere um soco em Yun, mas ele bloqueia. O impacto é forte demais e Yun é atirado pra trás. Ele cai rolando no chão.

LEE: Não ganhou nem um pouco de força todos estes anos. Ainda quer lutar?

YUN: Q-quero...

Yun se levanta e explode seu cosmo. O chão é trincado ao se redor e Lee arregala os olhos. Lee olha pra Shen-long como esperando um sinal de aprovação. Shen dá o sinal.

LEE: Ok... Então, você ficou mais forte... Mas eu ainda sou mais...

Lee ataca novamente. Yun só consegue bloquear seus socos e chutes. Mas são fortes demais. Yun acaba cedendo e sendo golpeado. Os socos e chutes de Lee o atingem no estômago, nas costelas. No rosto. Yun está caído e sangrando.

LEE: Não se levante Yun! Estou avisando! Eu só vou começar a bater mais e mais forte até você cair!

YUN: Eu... Vou lutar...

Yun é atacado novamente. Ele se defende, tenta se esquivar e desferir um soco pelo flanco de Lee, mas Lee é mais rápido e se esquiva. Atingindo Yun pelas costas. Yun voa cravado contra a arquibancada.

LEE: Desista.

YUN: N-não...

ROCK: Yun!

Tidus segura Rock.

ROCK: O que está fazendo?

TIDUS: Ninguém pode interferir. Esta luta é dele. E é o sonho de Yun se realizando. Quer destruir os sonhos dele? Ele nunca o perdoaria.

ROCK: Ora o que você sabe?

Tidus segura Rock pelo braço e o atira no chão.

TIDUS: Eu sou o mestre dele! E o conheço melhor do que você. Você acha que Yun está se lamentando pelo que está acontecendo?

Rock olha pra Yun caído no chão. Tremulando e tentando se erguer. De repente, ele olha por um instante para o rosto de Yun e vê um sorriso em meio às lágrimas.

LEE: (Ele está sorrindo? Será que bati tão forte?)

YUN: Hahaha... Vamos Lee... Eu ainda não me entreguei...

LEE: É assim que quer? Ótimo!

Lee ataca novamente. Yun é castigado pelos golpes de Lee. Recebendo socos e chutes por todos os lados. Lee é muito mais forte e rápido. Ele desfere um soco no queixo de Yun que o atira pro ar. Em seguida ele dá uma joelhada e um chute no rosto.

Yun cai de cara no chão. Estava imóvel. A platéia está atônita. Mei olhava pra ele chorando e rezando.

MEI: Levante-se meu filho... Levante-se...

Yun se levanta mais uma vez. Ele assume postura de combate e ataca. Ele desfere socos e chutes que Lee evita e bloqueia facilmente.

LEE: Eu não quero te envergonhar mais. Isso já durou demais. Eu nem usei o meu golpe secreto ainda e você já mal se agüenta de pé. Você não tem força pra ser Cavaleiro! Só um milagre o faria vencer nesta situação...

YUN: A força... Do Cavaleiro... Vem de dentro... É a força que um homem tem de realizar milagres... Eu tenho essa força em mim...

LEE: O que o faz ter tanta certeza?

YUN: Por que eu confio nos meus sonhos...

Yun começa a mover os braços em movimentos fluídos.

LEE: Aqueles movimentos... Como ele sabe este golpe?

YUN: Eu sinto muito Lee... Mas pra realizar o meu sonho... Eu terei de destruir os seus... E isso me enche de tristeza!

Yun desaba em lágrimas.

LEE: Você chora... Por mim? Deveria chorar por si mesmo que não tem a capacidade de se tornar um Cavaleiro!

Lee olha novamente para Shen-long esperando um sinal de aprovação. Shen-long fecha os olhos e dá o sinal. Lee explode seu cosmo.

SHEN: Os olhos de Yun... Estão diferentes... Ele despertou... Os "Olhos de Dragão"?

LEE: Este será o seu fim Yun!

Os olhos de Yun começam a emitir um leve brilho fosco. Quase imperceptível. Sua pupila se contrai, assumindo uma aparência quase felina. Ele vê Lee se movendo em câmera lenta. Ele pode enxergar a aura de Lee e prever seus movimentos.

YUN: Soco. Direto no rosto.

Yun se esquiva antes de Lee iniciar o ataque.

LEE: Como... Ele se esquivou? É como se ele estivesse prevendo meu movimento!

TIDUS: O.O

TIFA: Mestre... Ele conseguiu. Você viu isso?

ROCK: Ele se esquivou!

TIDUS: Ele despertou... Os "Olhos de Dragão"!

ROCK: Você ensinou isso a ele mestre?

TIDUS: Claro que não... Os olhos de Dragão não se aprendem a usar. Os membros do Clã de Shen-long nascem com eles. E é preciso um cosmo excepcional para desperta-los. Para controlá-los é preciso um ainda maior.

TIFA: Então, Yun possuía o dom desde o início...

ROCK: Incrível! Agora aquele convencido não tem chance!

TIFA: Não cante vitória assim...

TIDUS: Não. Rock está certo. Os olhos de Dragão é um poder excepcional. Yun agora pode ver cada movimento em câmera lenta. Antecipar movimentos. "Ler" o cosmo... Se as lendas estão certas ele pode até copiar movimentos do adversário e descobrir o que eles estão sentindo apenas pela sua aura.

ROCK: Incrível...

TIFA: É totalmente inesperado vindo de uma pessoa tão gentil quanto Yun... Possuir este pode "agressivo"...

Lee tenta atacar Yun várias vezes, mas ele se esquiva facilmente. Lee tenta atacar Yun com um soco, mas Yun se esquiva e golpeia o estômago de Lee fazendo-o cair de joelhos.

Yun salta pra trás e se afasta ainda em postura de luta.

YUN: Eu vejo que está triste Lee... Eu gostaria que isso acontecesse de outra forma...

LEE: Isto ainda não acabou... Seu pai me deu permissão de usar meu último golpe!

YUN: Não vai funcionar... Por favor... Não quero te machucar... Pare...

LEE: Eu prefiro morrer a desistir...

Lee explode seu cosmo.

LEE: Este golpe é o atestado de que eu sou o Cavaleiro de Dragão! Receba a Cólera do Dragão!

ROCK: Cólera do Dragão? Que golpe é este mestre? O.O

TIDUS: É o golpe desenvolvido pelo Clã de Shen-Long. Dizem ser um golpe tão poderoso que reverte o fluxo da mais majestosa cachoeira.

TIFA: Yun será capaz de se defender disso?

TIDUS: Yun conhece este golpe muito bem...

ROCK: Mesmo?

TIDUS: Yun já viu este golpe antes... Eu mesmo fiquei surpreso quando ele o demonstrou pra mim...

**-Passado-**

Tidus sujeitou Yun ao mesmo treinamento intensivo que Rock. Yun não teve muitos problemas e conseguiu destruir a enorme parede rochosa com um soco facilmente.

TIDUS: Isso foi incrível Yun! Como conseguiu fazer isso?

YUN: Eu vi meu pai fazendo uma vez na Cachoeira de Rozan. Ele conseguiu reverter o fluxo da Cachoeira!

TIDUS: E só de ver uma vez, você soube como fazer?

YUN: Sim...

**-Presente-**

TIDUS: Eu nem me toquei... Mas Yun já havia desenvolvido os Olhos de Dragão. E nem sabia disso. Não sei por que, mas nem eu nem o Shen-Long conseguimos detectar a habilidade dele. A habilidade do "Ryuugan"...

ROCK: Incrível!

Na arena Yun começa a elevar seu cosmo e repetindo os movimentos de Lee.

LEE: Como ele está fazendo isso? É "Cólera do Dragão"...

YUN: Se você me atacar, você vai morrer Lee! Eu vou atacar primeiro e te derrubar com meu golpe "Cólera do Dragão"!

LEE: Quer disputar seu golpe com o meu? Então tudo bem... Vamos decidir isso de uma vez! _**CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!**_

YUN: Me perdoe Lee... _**CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!**_

Yun vê o punho de Lee se abaixar por uma fração de segundos e desfere um soco no coração dele. O punho de Lee passa a centímetros do rosto de Yun. Lee é atirado pra trás cuspindo sangue e se estatela na arquibancada imóvel. Yun cai de cara no chão.

Rock e Tifa correm até ele para ver como ele está. Yun está aos prantos.

ROCK: Você venceu Yun! Não está feliz?

YUN: Eu... Matei ele...

TIFA: O que?

Shen-Long ergue Lee no colo expondo as costas dele.

SHEN: Yun. Levante-se. Ainda há uma chance de salvar Lee.

LEE: O que?

SHEN: Vê o Dragão nas costas dele? Enquanto o Dragão não desaparecer, ele pode ser salvo... O que você precisa fazer é golpear a garra direita do Dragão. Golpear o coração dele do outro lado com o mesmo golpe que usou antes e o coração dele voltará a bater...

ROCK: Eu golpeio... Yun está mal se agüentando em pé.

TIDUS: Não Rock. Tem de ser exatamente o mesmo golpe. Só o Yun pode desferir o mesmo golpe outra vez. Yun... Venha...

YUN: Sim mestre...

Tidus puxa Yun pela mão e o encaminha até o centro da Arena.

TIDUS: Você estava exatamente a esta distancia quando desferiu o golpe. Agora, repita o golpe atinja a Garra Direita do Dragão Yun...

TIFA: Mestre... É perigoso!

TIDUS: Ele vai conseguir.

SHEN: (Eu estava enganado a seu respeito Yun... Você cresceu bastante e se tornou um grande Cavaleiro...)

Yun fecha os olhos e concentra para invocar o poder do Ryuugan. Ele retira o casaco e olha para Lee. Ele vê seu coração batendo. Ouve as batidas caindo cada vez mais. Ele eleva seu cosmo e avança. A platéia está pasma. O punho de Yun atinge Lee com toda força. Aos poucos o Dragão nas costas de Lee desaparece.

YUN: Eu... Não consegui?

SHEN: Você conseguiu... Lee está vivo...

YUN: Mas... O dragão sumiu!

SHEN: Não sumiu...

TIFA: Yun! Suas costas!

A imagem do Dragão começava a aparecer nas costas de Yun.

SHEN: Agora você é o Cavaleiro de Dragão, meu filho... Estou orgulhoso de você... Vou levar Lee pra casa e cuidar das feridas dele...

Shen-long se vai com um sorriso e uma lágrima no rosto.

SHEN: Então, até mesmo um pai pode aprender com seu filho... E um mestre com seu discípulo...

A mãe de Yun invade a arena em meio aos gritos de alegria da platéia e abraça o filho chorando. Ela beija o rosto dele e limpa as manchas de lágrimas. O Grande Mestre se aproxima e dois homens entregam a urna de Dragão.

GM: Yun... Hoje você conquistou o posto de Cavaleiro de Atena. Use esta armadura apenas para o bem. Com a benção de Atena, erga-se, Cavaleiro de Dragão!

Yun se levanta chorando e sorrindo. Todos fazem uma festa.

ROCK: O próximo serei eu!

TIDUS: Dois já foram Rock... Dentro de um mês, começará as eliminatórias para a disputa pela sua armadura... Está pronto?

ROCK: Estou! Depois de ver as lutas de Tifa e Yun, eu não posso deixar de me sentir ansioso! Eu não posso ficar pra trás!

TIFA: Tenho certeza de que vai conseguir Rock...

Alexandra se aproxima de Rock e segura em sua mão chamando sua atenção. Ele se vira com a cara corada e a encara.

ROCK: Alex? O.O

ALEXANDRA: Estarei torcendo por você Rock... Boa sorte no torneio mês que vem...

ROCK: O-obrigado... O.O

O Grande Mestre faz um sinal para que a Alexandra o siga e retornem ao templo de Atena.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

**Scorpion Math:** Rock vai ganhar armadura em breve (Próximo Capítulo) mas nesse já é revelada qual. A do Tidus vai demorar um pouquinho. Sobre o Yun, eu copiei um pouco o Ryuugan dele do Ryuugan do Ten Ten. Pra ver se variava um pouco e adicionava algo de novo ao Cavaleiro de Dragão.

**Pure-Petit-chan:** -Corre e abraça Pure-Petit- Aêeee! Saudades! Eu vi as fotos do seu baby! Ele é lindo!

Zashi: Nhai! È a fofurinha mais linda do mundo! X3 (Aperta!)

Liz: Eu queria que fosse uma menina... ù.u

Suzu: Qual o problema com menino? ¬¬

Liz: Eu ia treinar ela pra ser uma Fúria! Ò.Ó

Wynna: Ué... É só treinar ele pra ser Cavaleiro!

Tidus: Se você não quiser, eu treino... XD

Liz: Nem pensar! É meu! Eu vi primeiro! Ò.Ó

Erm... Anyways... Parabéns Pure-Petit. Seu nenê é lindo!

Vamos as suas reviews! XP

Esse santuário ta mesmo cheio de pais frios... Mas não se preocupa. Como dá pra ver o Shen-Long já quebrou a cara... XP

Falta o Grande Mestre. XD

Sobre o Yun, eu decidi fazer dele um tipo diferente de personagem. Todos os personagens de FDA eram confiantes e fortes. Yun é tipo o Shun (Que eu não gosto particularmente devido ao fato de ele hesitar demais. Não gosto dessa personalidade dele, mas enfim, achei que seria legal no Yun).

A armadura do Rock? Erm... Leia este capítulo... XD

**pimentel:** Bom... Um dos mistérios serão respondidos neste capítulo. O Tidus vai testar a paciência de vocês. XD

Mas enfim... Vamos ao próximo capítulo... XP

**Capítulo 09 – Aquele que trilha seu próprio caminho...**

Tidus e Rock acordaram cedo. Eles haviam de iniciar o treinamento rapidamente. O torneio começaria em breve e Rock ainda não havia aprendido uma técnica especial.

ROCK: São 5 da manhã, mestre... Por que temos de acordar tão cedo? -.-

TIDUS: Um segundo aproveitado é mais valioso do que 10 anos perdidos. O torneio se aproxima e você não desenvolveu nenhum golpe até agora. Como espera vencer seus oponentes?

ROCK: Golpe?

Tidus e Rock se sentam sobre uma rocha.

TIDUS: Você já viu a Tifa lutando. Ela desenvolveu duas técnicas especiais. O "Lampejo da Águia" e o "Impulso Reluzente". Que são golpes de velocidade e precisão unidos a um poder de ataque avassalador. Yun desenvolveu a "Cólera do Dragão". É um ataque de força bruta tão grande que dizem poder reverter o fluxo de uma cachoeira.

ROCK: Velocidade... E precisão? Força bruta?

TIDUS: Um Cavaleiro deve saber mais do que desferir socos e chutes. Quebrar pedras... Ele deve saber manipular seu cosmo de forma a criar poderosos ataques especiais. Apesar de o vencedor ser decidido pelo Cavaleiro que possuir o cosmo mais elevado, ainda há uma chance de um Cavaleiro vencer seu oponente pela astúcia. Ou por saber usar o golpe certo na hora certa. Ou por ser mais resistente... Ou até mesmo por sua armadura...

ROCK: Acho que entendi...

TIDUS: Mas você não pode contar com sua armadura sempre. Para isso precisará de técnicas de combate e um golpe especial.

ROCK: E você vai me ensinar um de seus golpes mestre?

TIDUS: Eu até poderia... Mas pra você seria difícil demais aprender um golpe meu.

ROCK: Ta me chamando de burro é? Ò.Ó

Rock começa a esbravejar. Tidus apenas sorri, afagando os cabelos do garoto.

TIDUS: Não. Como eu disse você chegou "tarde" com relação aos outros. E teve de aprender muita coisa na "marra". Esta parte do seu treinamento não será exceção. Mais rápido do que você aprender um de meus golpes, você desenvolverá o seu próprio golpe.

ROCK: Desenvolver meu próprio golpe? E como eu vou fazer isso?

TIDUS: Da mesma forma que Tifa e Yun fizeram. Eu o ensinei como manipular seu cosmo. Eu o ensinei a lutar. Agora você precisa aprender a unir as duas coisas.

ROCK: Unir?

TIDUS: Exato. Um Cavaleiro atinge um progresso incrível quando desenvolve seu próprio golpe. Pois ele atinge o último estágio de seu desenvolvimento. Ele consegue unir cosmo ao seu potencial de combate. O golpe não pode ser um golpe qualquer também. Ele precisa ser um golpe definitivo. Dizem que a melhor arma que existe é aquela que você não precisa usar. Eu prefiro aquela em que você só precisa usar uma vez.

ROCK: Isso vai ser difícil...

TIDUS: Vai sim. Mas aqui vai uma dica. Você é inexperiente, mas já presenciou vários combates entre Cavaleiros. Você pode usar estas experiências para ajudá-lo.

Tidus se levanta e vira as costas.

ROCK: Ainda acho que seria mais fácil você me ensinar um golpe...

TIDUS: E como você aprenderia meus golpes? Você não sabe unir suas técnicas de combate ao seu cosmo. A única forma de aprender é desenvolver seu próprio golpe.

ROCK: Não tem mais nenhuma dica?

TIDUS: Bom... Concentre-se naquilo em que você é melhor... Como eu disse... Use a experiência que você tem para lhe ajudar. Eu posso lhe mostrar o caminho, mas quem trilha o caminho é você Rock. A partir de agora, eu não posso mais te ajudar. Você ainda tem um pouco de tempo. Pelo menos um mês antes do torneio. Não é grande coisa, mas... Como eu disse um segundo aproveitado...

Tidus parte deixando Rock sozinho nas ruínas. Pensativo ele cruza os braços e emburra a cara.

ROCK: Ok... Desenvolver um golpe... Como eu posso fazer isso?

Rock se deita sobre a pedra olhando pro céu.

ROCK: O que eu aprendi das minhas experiências passadas? Deixa eu ver... Teve aquele idiota convencido do Jetch. Ele ia usar um golpe em mim. "Galope do Unicórnio". Parecia só um chute, mas com certeza ele devia estar usando uma quantidade absurda de cosmo...

Rock se levanta.

ROCK: Talvez... Se eu observar como ele faz...

Rock corre pelo santuário a procura de Jetch.

ROCK: Aquele idiota não vai simplesmente me mostrar seu golpe. Mas eu posso observar ele escondido e ver como ele faz! Se não me engano, ele costuma treinar por aqui...

Rock se esgueira pelos arbustos observando o treinamento de Jetch. Ele vê Jetch se preparando pra desferir seu ataque. Jetch expande seu cosmo e o chão é rachado pelos seus pés. Em seguida ele dá um salto e atinge a árvore, derrubando-a no chão.

ROCK: Incrível... Bom... Eu não tenho Ryuugan, mas dá pra sacar alguma coisa do golpe dele... As rachaduras no chão pouco antes dele saltar... Ele explode o cosmo e concentra-o todo nas pernas pra ganhar impulso. Por isso seu chute é tão poderoso...

Rock estala os dedos como se tivesse uma idéia repentina.

ROCK: É isso... O primeiro passo é aprender a concentrar meu cosmo num lugar específico! E o mestre Tidus me disse pra me concentrar naquilo em que eu sou melhor...

Rock pensa um pouco coçando a cabeça.

ROCK: Mestre Tidus sempre disse que minha especialidade são meus socos... Talvez... Se eu puder desenvolver isto...

Os dias se passam. Rock passava horas treinando diante de um paredão rochoso. Desferindo socos esmagadores que faziam a terra tremer.

ROCK: Isso não é golpe... Eu só estou esmurrando a pedra... Ah que droga... Como eu posso desenvolver meu próprio golpe?

Rock tenta se lembrar das batalhas de Tifa que presenciou.

ROCK: Daquela vez... No torneio... Tifa demonstrou um ataque muito legal. O "Lampejo da Águia"! Ela se esquivou do ataque daquela garota maluca com um salto... E desferiu um chute... Eu lembro que o mestre Tidus disse que ela já tinha vencido antes de acertar a oponente... Era só confiança na Tifa?

Uma idéia surge na mente de Rock.

ROCK: Ele estava confiante por que sabia que Tifa ia atingir! O golpe de Tifa foi desferido a uma altura muito grande. A oponente que estava debaixo e se dirigindo a Tifa estava em desvantagem.

Rock comemora.

ROCK: Entendi! Um golpe tem de ser capaz de colocar meu oponente em uma situação vantajosa pra mim! Os dois golpes de Tifa visam essa característica! Aposto que o "Impulso Reluzente" é um golpe que ela desenvolveu para cobrir uma falha do "Lampejo da Águia"!

Rock olha para o alto como se estivesse imaginando e reconstruindo a batalha em sua mente.

ROCK: A garota não deveria ter saltado quando Tifa usou o "Lampejo da Águia". Se ela tivesse ficado no chão, ela teria se esquivado e Tifa estaria em maus lençóis... Mas Tifa ainda possuía o "Impulso Reluzente"... É um ataque tão rápido que o oponente não é capaz de esquivar nem no chão.

Quando a idéia se torna clara na mente de Rock ele arregala os olhos abrindo um grande sorriso.

ROCK: É isso! Tifa desenvolveu dois golpes para forçar o oponente a uma situação desvantajosa! Se ele esquiva de um golpe, ela usa outro!

Rock dá um salto e esmurra a rocha.

ROCK: Rock! Você é um gênio! Mas... Eu não tenho tempo de desenvolver dois golpes... Preciso desenvolver um golpe que cubra todas as falhas!

Rock se deita no chão, cansado.

ROCK: Cara... Pensar é mais cansativo que os treinamentos do mestre Tidus! Ok... O que posso aprender do golpe do Yun? A "Cólera do Dragão" é um golpe destrutivo como o mestre Tidus falou.

Rock pensa mais um pouco com a mão no queixo.

ROCK: "Arma que você só precisa usar uma vez"... Foi o que o mestre falou... Yun concentrou todo seu cosmo no punho... Concentrar o cosmo em único ponto aumenta a potencia do golpe isso é lógico... Unir cosmo a técnicas de combate...

Rock tenta puxar pela memória a luta de Tifa contra Trixie.

ROCK: O golpe da Tifa e do Yun são bem parecidos... Destruição máxima e precisão... Eu lembro que Tifa derrubou vários oponentes de uma vez com o "Impulso Reluzente"... Cara... Esse negócio não é fácil...

Os dias se passam e Rock continua pensando numa forma de desenvolver sua técnica própria. Ele já estava exausto e faltavam alguns poucos dias para o torneio começar. Rock estava jogado sobre uma pedra, arfando de cansaço.

ROCK: Como... Como eu vou desenvolver meu próprio golpe? Eu... Já tentei decifrar os segredos de cada técnica do Yun, da Tifa e de outros que eu vi lutar...

Já anoitecia. Rock estava pensando. Tidus o observava de longe.

ROCK: Espera... Eu estou fazendo tudo errado! Estou tentando copiar os golpes dos outros quando eu deveria estar trilhando meu próprio caminho!

Rock se coloca de pé num salto.

ROCK: É isso! Eu não devo fazer como eles! Mas sim, criar meu próprio estilo! Vamos ver... Eu sou bom em socos... E sou veloz... Preciso desenvolver um golpe que aproveite estas características! Mas como?

Rock cai de costas sobre a pedra de novo. Abrindo os braços e descansando. De repente, ele olha pro céu e vê uma estrela cadente. Ele se lembra de algo que aconteceu quando era pequeno.

**-Passado-**

Seu pai chega do serviço com um presente. Era enorme estava todo embrulhado.

JAMES: Veja o que eu lhe comprei Rock! Um telescópio!

ROCK: Que incrível pai! Podemos ver o céu com ele?

JAMES: Claro! Hoje, os astrônomos disseram no jornal que uma chuva de meteoros passará bem próximo a Terra! Que tal vermos juntos?

ROCK: Legal!

Os dois se dirigem a janela do quarto e começam a observar. Rock observa pasmo o cosmo acima e o espaço sideral. Em seguida ele vê a chuva de meteoros.

ROCK: Pai... De onde vêm as estrelas cadentes? E onde elas caem?

JAMES: Estrelas cadentes são meteoros. Pedaços de rochas que vagam pelo espaço. Quando eles entram na atmosfera, eles sofrem atrito com o ar e brilham. Isso é por que eles estão esquentando e praticamente pegando fogo!

ROCK: È verdade que um meteoro atingiu a Terra uma vez?

JAMES: É sim. Dizem que a muito tempo atrás, os dinossauros foram extintos por que um meteoro enorme atingiu a Terra.

ROCK: Se esses caíssem na Terra então, a gente ia ser extinto?

JAMES: Não. Nem tanto... Estes são muito pequenos, mas juntos podem criar uma grande destruição onde quer que caíssem. E eles viajam a uma velocidade tão grande que destroem qualquer coisa em seu caminho.

ROCK: Incrível!

**-Presente-**

Rock voltava de seu devaneio olhando para o próprio punho.

ROCK: É isso... Eu tive uma idéia...

Ele se levanta entusiasmado olhando para o céu e vendo uma chuva de meteoros passando pelo céu.

ROCK: Eu tenho menos de uma semana... Chegou a hora de colocar em prática meu golpe novo!

Tidus se aproxima de Rock.

TIDUS: Estou vendo um brilho nos seus olhos Rock. Pensou em alguma coisa?

ROCK: É! Pensei sim! Este golpe será incrível mestre! Como você falou! Eu vou combinar minhas especialidades e técnicas de combate com meu cosmo!

TIDUS: Ta legal... Mostre-me seu golpe então. Estou curioso pra vê-lo.

Rock demonstra o golpe destruindo o paredão rochoso. Desferindo vários socos rápidos como meteoros a parede rochosa desmorona e vai ao chão.

TIDUS: Nada mal... Seu golpe é rápido e devastador. "Uma arma que só precisa ser usada uma vez". Um golpe digno de um Cavaleiro de verdade. Só precisa de um nome...

ROCK: Ei uma coisa de cada vez... Eu acho que queimei cada neurônio que eu tinha criando este golpe... X.x

TIDUS: Todos os dois? O Tico e o Teco?

ROCK: Mas heim? Ta me tirando é? Ò.Ó

TIDUS: Hahahaha! Eu to só brincando seu bobo! Vamos... Pensamos no nome depois... Seu golpe precisa de um pouco de prática ainda, mas você não cansa de me impressionar. Acho que o aperfeiçoará em pouco tempo.

Tidus ergue Rock nas costas e caminha até a casa onde ele vivia com seus amigos.

TIDUS: (Que garoto incrível... talvez o Grande Mestre tenha razão... E talvez haja algo realmente especial com este garoto...)

Um rapaz de cabelos cinzentos e arrepiados, trajando roupas de treinamento se aproxima.

SLAIN: Você disputará no torneio também? Prazer... Eu sou Slain... Desejo boa sorte no torneio...

ROCK: Ah valeu... Você também vai disputar?

SLAIN: Sim... Eu também sonho em conquistar a armadura sagrada...

ROCK: Pois pode desistir amigo! Eu já venci essa!

SLAIN: Hehe... Que vença o melhor... Amigo...

Slain parte dali.

ROCK: Quem era esse?

TIDUS: Acho que seu nome é Slain. Ele é um candidato a cavaleiro bastante promissor... Precisa tomar cuidado com ele Rock...

ROCK: Bah... Eu não vou perder pra ninguém mestre! Eu serei o Cavaleiro de Pegasus!

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Well, well... Pelo visto a surpresa não foi surpresa nenhuma né? Pois é... Como eu disse antes, algumas coisas eu não gosto de passar por cima do Kuru-Baka... Então, esta fic tem um Pegasus também... ú.u

Eu adoro ver vocês tomando amor por um Cavaleiro de Pegasus! XD

Vamos às reviews?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Hehehe... Pois é... Quem diria... O cabeça-dura vai receber a bendita... XD

Bom... Eu acho que consegui fazer um bom trabalho com o Shiro... Será que consigo fazer um bom trabalho com o Rock? XP

**pimentel:** Hehehe... Eu adoro os clássicos... Na verdade eu não me sinto bem se fizer uma história de Saint Seiya sem os elementos clássicos... XP

Tidus? Só quando tiver bem perto do fim... XP

Anyways... Capítulo 10! Here we go!

**Capítulo 10 – A Conquista de um jovem...**

**-Finais do torneio-**

Rock entra na arena com seu oponente. Os dois se encaram. Elevam seus cosmos e se preparam para o combate.

O Grande Mestre estava presente, junto de Atena que gostava de estar presente em todas as consagrações de Cavaleiros.

Todos estavam curiosos pra saber quem era este novo candidato a cavaleiro que saiu do nada e está prestes a se tornar o novo membro dos Excluídos a se a conquistar uma armadura.

Pode-se dizer que todo o grupo se tornou uma improbabilidade. Ninguém esperava que um grupo de excluídos chegasse tão longe.

"_O garoto é incrível!"_

"_Ele consegue desferir socos tão rápidos que nem conseguimos ver!"_

"_Isso é um Cavaleiro de verdade!"_

Os dois oponentes derrotaram todos os adversários que se colocaram em seu caminho. O favorito ainda era Slain. O rapaz de cabelos curtos arrepiados e cinzentos olha Rock de cima a baixo como se o testasse.

Rock abre um sorriso e caminha até o oponente estendendo a mão. O gesto é retribuído.

ROCK: Que vença o melhor...

SLAIN: Vamos lutar... E dar o melhor de nós...

Os dois se afastam um do outro e começam a elevar seus cosmos.

ROCK: Vamos lá Slain!

Rock avança em uma velocidade incrível e desfere um soco. Slain facilmente se esquiva e consegue se locomover de forma que Rock nem vê. Rock é atingido por um chute no rosto e atirado contra a arquibancada.

ROCK: Mas o que foi isso? Que velocidade incrível foi essa? Eu nem vi ele me atacar...

Slain permanecia parado em postura de combate e olhando pra Rock. Ele concentrava seu cosmo no punho e disparava ondas de choque com um movimento. Rock mal conseguia se esquivar a tempo.

Rock corre ao redor da arena desviando das esferas de luz disparadas por Slain. Mas o seu oponente se movimenta novamente em alta velocidade e desfere um soco no estômago de Rock que ele nem viu por estar distraído demais com os ataques anteriores.

Rock cai de joelhos cuspindo sangue.

SLAIN: Sinto muito Rock... Mas eu vou vencer e conquistar esta armadura...

ROCK: Gah... Que soco... Mais forte...

Rock está com a visão turva. Cambaleia um pouco mas fica de pé.

ROCK: ele é muito forte... E não só isso, mas é muito rápido também...

Tidus observava a luta da arquibancada com um ar sério de preocupação. Yun e Tifa estavam morrendo de medo de ver Rock perder após tanto esforço.

TIFA: Mestre... E agora? O Rock pode vencer esse sujeito?

TIDUS: Sempre há um jeito de derrotar seu oponente Tifa... Tudo vai depender do Rock. Se ele for capaz de elevar seu cosmo mais do que o Slain, ele vencerá...

YUN: Eu confio no Rock... Vai lá Rock! Lute com toda sua força!

Rock olha pra Yun, dá um sorriso e faz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Ele se coloca novamente em posição de ataque.

ROCK: Ele é rápido, mas eu também sou... Eu posso superar a velocidade dele se me esforçar bastante... Não posso ficar na defensiva ou ele acaba comigo... Vamos lá... Round dois!

Rock avança no vamente e desta vez desfere um soco com toda a velocidade. Desta vez, Slain também esquiva, mas não tão facilmente quanto da última. E Rock nota que seu golpe passou raspando.

ROCK: Eu pude sentir a direção do deslocamento do cosmo dele. Ele vai tentar me acertar de novo com um chute vindo pelo lado.

Rock se agacha uma fração de segundo antes de ser atingido novamente por um chute de Slain que passa batido. Slain cai no chão e já se vira desferindo outro chute. Mas o seu é barrado por um de Rock.

Slain está perplexo que Rock tenha evitado dois de seus golpes quando antes não era capaz de evitar nenhum.

SLAIN: Eu não posso subestimá-lo... Pouco a pouco ele se adapta ao meu estilo de luta. Seus movimentos estão acelerando cada vez mais...

Slain observa Rock. Se prepara elevando seu cosmo. Rock está esperando o ataque.

SLAIN: Preciso terminar isto agora... Vou usar o meu golpe secreto que desenvolvi durante meus anos de treinamento... Prepare-se Rock! _**COMETA DE PEGASUS!**_

Rock é atingido pelo ataque empurrado para trás. Ms aos poucos ele começa a desacelerar o golpe e deter o punho de Slain. O punho de Slain estava coberto por uma luminosidade incrível.

Rock explode seu cosmo de forma muito intensa e empurra Slain de volta pra trás. Slain está boquiaberto.

SLAIN: Impossível! Esse é meu golpe supremo!

Rock cai de joelhos e começa a cuspir sangue.

SLAIN: Entendo... Apesar de ser capaz de repelir meu golpe, não saiu incólume... Hora de acabar com esta luta Rock! Desta vez eu não vou pegar leve! **COMETA DE PEGASUS!**

Slai corre com o punho carregado de energia e desfere mais um soco. Rock olha pra ele e o vê como se estivesse se movendo em câmera lenta. Num salto Rock se esquiva do golpe que arrasa com a arquibancada e desfere um chute na nuca de Slain.

Rock começa a se movimentar como seguindo a forma da constelação de Pegasus.

ROCK: Este é o golpe que eu desenvolvi Slain! _**SOCOS METEOROS!**_

Slain é atingido em cheio e fulminado pelos golpes de Rock. Ele é atirado contra a arquibancada e cai vencido.

GM: E o vencedor é Rock!

O Grande mestre se aproxima e entrega a urna a Rock ajoelhado diante dele e de Atena.

GM: Rock... A partir de hoje, você é o Cavaleiro de Pegasus... Use esta armadura com sabedoria e apenas para defender Atena. Nunca a use para o mau!

ROCK: Eu prometo!

ALEXANDRA: Parabéns Rock... Você conseguiu finalmente... Tornou-se um cavaleiro... Estou orgulhosa de você...

ROCK: Obrigado Alex... Eu... Sempre quis te proteger... E foi isso que me impulsionou a chegar aqui...

Alexandra dá um sorriso e ruboriza o rosto. Ikarus se aproxima, trajando sua armadura dourada e toca o ombro de Alexandra, como fazendo sinal de que devem ir.

ALEXANDRA: Devo ir agora Rock... Mas espero vê-lo em breve...

ROCK: Eu... Dou um jeito... Eu vou te encontrar...

TIDUS: Ei... Sei que vocês eram amigos de infância... E que ela é bonita... Mas não vá tendo idéias ok? Agora ela é Atena. Nada de safadezas!

Rock é surpreendido pelo mestre.

ROCK: Ah qualé? Quem disse que eu to com idéias heim?

TIDUS: Sei... Eu vi a cara de bobão apaixonado que você deu... Pelo menos seu padrão é alto... (Risos)

ROCK: Cala a boca!

Yun e Tifa se aproximam de Rock. Tifa dá um abraço bem apertado em Rock.

TIFA: Parabéns Rock! Você conseguiu!

YUN: Suas lutas foram incríveis!

TIDUS: Ok... A partir de hoje, todos vocês são oficialmente irmãos Cavaleiros! Não há mais distinção entre nós. Não somos mais mestre e alunos... E sim... Irmãos de armas!

ROCK: Eu acho que isso merece uma comemoração!

TIDUS: Nade de restaurantes! Você come pra burro!

ROCK: Ah que droga!

TIDUS: Mas vamos fazer o seguinte... Vamos comprar umas coisas e eu preparo um belo jantar pra vocês! Que tal?

YUN: Adorei a idéia mestre!

TIDUS: Uma coisa Rock... O nome do seu golpe... É terrível...

ROCK: Ah qualé mestre? Ficou legal não?

TIDUS: Eu acho que tenho um melhor... Que tal... "Meteoros de Pegasus"?

TIFA: Eu gostei...

ROCK: Ok... Meteoros de Pegasus... Nada mal...

Slain se aproxima de Rock com uma expressão arrasada e estende a mão. Em seguida ele dá um sorriso forçado, mal conseguindo segurar as lágrimas enquanto Rock retribui o gesto.

ROCK: Você é muito mais forte do que eu Slain... Acho que foi sorte eu ter vencido...

SLAIN: Num combate entre cavaleiros não existe sorte Rock... Você venceu por um motivo. E um motivo apenas. Você é o mais forte... Use sua força pra proteger Atena em meu lugar ok?

Rock consente com a cabeça e se despede de Slain. Slain caminha pra casa, arrasado.

SLAIN: Isso era tudo que eu tinha... Não esperava que outro... Pudesse tomar isso de mim... Como fui arrogante...

Slain começa a chorar.

**-Mais tarde-**

Todos já comeram bastante, estão fartos e cansados. Tidus estava dormindo na cadeira, com os pés sobre a mesa.

Rock ficava observando ele com uma cara intrigada. Nem percebe que Tifa se aproxima.

TIFA: Vai ficar aí a noite toda?

ROCK: É só uma coisa que fico tentando imaginar...

TIFA: O que?

ROCK: O mestre é um Cavaleiro também? Quer dizer... Ele é forte. Não parece ser, mas é... E ele é muito novo...

TIFA: Idade não quer dizer nada... Também somos novos...

ROCK: Eu sei... Mas tem alguma coisa estranha nele... Ele parece... Que não seria capaz de machucar uma mosca...

TIFA: Esquece isso... Não interessa se ele é um Cavaleiro ou não... Ele é admirável...

Tifa permanece um tempo admirando Tidus e logo se retira.

ROCK: Admirável? õ.O

Rock boceja, dá de ombros e vai pra cama. No dia seguinte, ele está se revirando na cama quando Yun abre a porta do quarto e abre as cortinas em seguida. O sol invade o quarto batendo no rosto de Rock.

YUN: Bom dia Rock!

ROCK: Yun... Fecha essa cortina...

YUN: Você é muito preguiçoso Rock...

ROCK: Pensando bem... Eu acho que seria bom eu acordar... Yun me diga uma coisa... Como eu faço pra me encontrar com Atena?

YUN: O.O

Os dois caminham até uma colina que dá visão para o Templo de Atena.

YUN: Olha só Rock. Ali fica o quarto de Atena. Antes do quarto de Atena, tem o Salão do Grande Mestre. E antes dele, as 12 casas do Zodíaco.

ROCK: Doze casas?

YUN: Sim. Cada casa é protegida por um dos 12 Cavaleiros de Ouro... E ninguém. Nem mesmo os Cavaleiros de Ouro podem ir até Atena sem permissão dela mesma ou do Grande Mestre.

ROCK: Nem o seu pai?

YUN: Nem ele... Se um Cavaleiro se infiltrar no Quarto de Atena, isso pode ser uma coisa muito séria. As conseqüências seriam terríveis.

ROCK: Ah eu não acho... Além do mais, eu e Alex fomos grandes amigos na infância!

YUN: Rock! Ainda acho uma péssima idéia!

ROCK: Então fica aí!

Rock decide escalar a montanha pelo outro lado. Dando saltos e se segurando pelas rochas, ele aos poucos vai chegando ao topo.

Já pode ver a sacada e se segura nela. Está aos pés da Estátua de Atena. Ele se dirige até a porta do quarto e afasta as cortinas. Alexandra estava deitada na cama. Seu rosto era sereno e lindo.

ROCK: (Espera aí... Estou me esgueirando no quarto de uma garota... Isso não é legal...)

Rock dá passos silenciosos pra fora do quarto quando é surpreendido por uma voz.

ALEXANDRA: Ei... Isso não é cavalheiro sabia? Eu sou uma garota...

ROCK: Alexandra!? O.O

ALEXANDRA: Posso saber como chegou até aqui?

ROCK: Erm... Bem... Eu... Fui... E queria... Erm... O.O

Alexandra sorri docemente e se levanta.

ALEXANDRA: Tudo bem... No fim é bom ver um rosto amigo... Espera eu me trocar?

ROCK: Ah claro... O.O

ALEXANDRA: Rock...

ROCK: Sim? O.O

ALEXANDRA: Lá fora...

ROCK: Ah claro! Eu sei disso... O.O

Alguns minutos depois, Alexandra sai para a sacada onde Rock a esperava. Ela estava vestida com um longo vestido branco e seus cabelos loiros tremulavam com o vento. Rock não se lembrava de seu rosto ser tão lindo.

ALEXANDRA: Então... Por que veio aqui cometer o crime de invadir meu quarto?

ROCK: Eu queria te ver sabe? A gente não se vê desde... Desde que chegamos aqui...

ALEXANDRA: Só pra me ver Rock... Se não o conhecesse diria que está mal intencionado...

ROCK: Com você? Nunca...

Alexandra caminha até a beira da sacada para aspirar o ar fresco.

ROCK: Então... Como andam as coisas? Viver aqui deve ser bom né?

ALEXANDRA: Nem tanto... É difícil sabe? É como... Ser um pássaro numa gaiola... Eu não posso sair muito... Por isso, eu assisto aos torneios dos Candidatos sempre... Pra conhecer um pouco do mundo lá fora...

ROCK: Você não pode sair? Mas isso é terrível! Você é Atena! É uma deusa! Você deveria ter permissão de ir e vir quando quisesse!

ALEXANDRA: É, mas... É que o Grande Mestre diz que preciso estar sob proteção dos Cavaleiros 24 horas por dia...

ROCK: Então, não há problemas... Eu sou um Cavaleiro...

ALEXANDRA: E você vai me proteger?

ROCK: Sempre... Confia em mim?

ALEXANDRA: Sempre...

ROCK: Você não pode sair vestida assim... Vai dar muito na cara...

ALEXANDRA: Acho que tenho umas roupas mais... Simples... Das criadas do Templo talvez...

ROCK: Ótimo. Vai lá se trocar e eu te espero aqui...

Alexandra se troca e volta à sacada. Agora vestia roupas mais comuns. Rock quase não a reconheceu. De qualquer forma ele se aproxima e carrega Alexandra de "Cavalinho".

ALEXANDRA: O que está fazendo Rock? O.O

ROCK: Vamos dar um passeio! Segure-se firme!

Rock salta da sacada com Alexandra em seus braços. Ela se segura o mais forte que pode nele enquanto eles caem pela sacada.

ALEXANDRA: Não acredito! Você é doido Rock!

Quando os dois descem pela encosta da montanha eles caminham até o vilarejo de Rodório.

ALEXANDRA; Aonde vamos?

ROCK: Eu vou te mostrar o lugar onde eu estou morando e te apresentar meus amigos!

As roupas de Alexandra funcionaram. Apesar das pessoas se perguntarem onde já haviam visto seu rosto, ela passava despercebida por todos.

ROCK: Yun! Voltei!

Yun abre a porta preocupado com Rock quando dá de cara com Alexandra.

ROCK: Yun... Quero te apresentar...

YUN: Atena? O.O

ROCK: Shhh! Ela tá disfarçada esqueceu?

YUN: Você é louco? Isso pode te dar sérios problemas Rock!

ROCK: Que nada... Alex era aprisionada feito uma criminosa lá em cima... Precisava dar um passeio... Cadê a Tifa? Quero apresentar a Alex pra ela!

YUN: Acho que ela foi às ruínas treinar...

ALEXANDRA: Ruínas?

ROCK: Vamos lá!

YUN: Rock! Não podemos! Senhorita Atena! Perdão, mas temos de levar você pro Templo!

ALEXANDRA: Yun... Você é um Cavaleiro?

YUN: Sim senhorita...

ALEXANDRA: Então, pode cumprir um dever pra mim?

YUN: Claro...

ALEXANDRA: Preciso que me escolte e me defenda no caminho para as ruínas. Pode fazer isso por mim?

YUN: Sim Atena! É meu dever como Cavaleiro defende-la!

Yun se ajoelha e faz uma reverencia. Alexandra estende a mão e o ajuda a se levantar.

ALEXANDRA: Levante-se. Pode me chamar de Alex.

YUN: Tudo bem... Alex...

ALEXANDRA: E gostaria de pedir outra coisa... Quero que sejamos amigos ok?

YUN: Sim senhorita...

Os três correm até as ruínas quando se encontram com Tifa que treinava por ali.

ROCK: Ei Tifa! Olha só quem eu encontrei!

TIFA: Atena! -Se ajoelha-

ALEXANDRA: Isso não é realmente necessário...

TIFA: Atena... O que faz fora de seus aposentos!? É perigoso!

ALEXANDRA: Está tudo bem.. Eu tenho meus Cavaleiros pra me defender...

Tifa segura Rock pela gola da camisa.

TIFA: Você enlouqueceu!? O Grande Mestre por acaso sabe da sua escapada?

ROCK: A-acho que não...

TIFA: E o que imagina que acontecerá quando os Cavaleiros de Ouro se derem conta da sua irresponsabilidade Rock? Você pode ser executado por colocar Atena em perigo!

YUN: Mas... Se levarmos Atena de volta... Antes que eles percebam... Tudo ficará bem não?

ROCK: É... Acho que tem razão... Eu só queria... Mostrar o Santuário pra ela... Ela fica trancafiada naquele templo o dia todo! Não é justo!

TIFA: Temos de levar Atena de volta pra seu quarto... Vamos!

Rock leva Alexandra de volta. Subindo a montanha com ela nas costas. E escoltados por Tifa e Yun que gostariam de se certificar de que Atena chegasse segura. Eles chegam à sacada e Rock a coloca gentilmente no chão.

ALEXANDRA: Acho que ninguém notou que saímos... Desculpe Rock... Eu o incentivei a isto... Espero que não se meta em problemas por isso...

ROCK: Olha... Que tal se eu visita-la todos os dias?

ALEXANDRA: Venha após as 5 da tarde... É a hora que o Cavaleiro de Sagitário se vai...

Alexandra dá um beijo no rosto de Rock e corre para dentro do quarto no exato momento em que Ikarus batia na porta. Rock é puxado por Tifa e Yun e os três saltam da sacada. Rock está com a maior cara de bobo do mundo pensando no beijo.

TIFA: E nunca mais faça isso!

ROCK: Ai, ai...

Os três partem dali sem serem notados.

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Ok! Acabei de jogar Final Fantasy X. O X-2 não está me empolgando muito. Gods of War, finished. Devil may Cry 3 também... E Grandia 3 é uma "Grandiosa" decepção... Acho que já posso me dedicar mais um pouco a escrita... ú.u

Até eu comprar novos jogos! XD

Brincadeira. Ainda estou escrevendo e adorando matar vocês de curiosidade... XP

Reviews! Parece que não tivemos uma review de Pure-Petit-chan desta vez. Ah ela deve estar curtindo o baby dela! Deixa a mamãe curtir o nenê lindo... XP

E estou com saudade das Reviews de Calyeh e Angel Pink-chan... ú.u

Reapareçam meninas! Estou com saudades de vocês! XP

As sessão de reviews hoje vai ser clube do Bolinha então vamos lá.

**pimentel:** Seus sentidos vivem aguçados. Já percebeu que eu tenho planos pro Slain. Planos que serão revelados... No futuro! XD

Abraço!

**Scorpion Math:** Quando você coloca desta forma até parece que o Rock estava mal-intencionado... XP

Rock: È! Eu sou um Cavaleiro de Atena! ú.u

Tifa: Bem assanhado... ¬¬

Rock: WTF? Ò.ó

É... Não finge ignorância não que eu sei... ù.u

Anyways... Vamos ao capítulo de hoje... Ele é sobre o Tidus... Uma viagenzinha ao coração de um Cavaleiro... ú.u

**Capítulo 11 – Coração romântico...**

Tidus estava cochilando debaixo de uma árvore. Ele vê duas meninas passando e logo vai correndo falar com elas.

Rock, Yun e Tifa observam de longe.

ROCK: Ele não toma jeito mesmo...

YUN: Já perdi as contas de quantas meninas ele dá em cima por dia...

TIFA: Não deviam se meter na vida do mestre...

Tifa se levanta do chão e vai embora.

ROCK: O que deu nela?

YUN: Vai saber...

Enquanto isso Tidus parte com as meninas.

ROCK: Vamos voltar pra casa Yun... O mestre sempre demora a voltar dos seus encontros...

ATLANTA: Então, ele está galinhando de novo? Nunca aprende!

YUN: Senhorita Atlanta?

ATLANTA: Eu vim aqui saber notícias de Tifa, mas parece que não posso contar com o Tidus pra nada... Tudo bem garotos... Apenas diga a ele que eu o procurei ok?

YUN: Pode deixar senhorita Atlanta...

Atlanta parte dali emburrada.

ROCK: Ei Yun... Quem é aquela?

YUN: A Senhorita Atlanta. Ela é uma amazona de prata muito forte e respeitada aqui no santuário... E ela é da mesma idade do mestre Tidus... Foi ela quem pediu a mestre Tidus que treinasse a Tifa...

ROCK: Ah entendo...

Enquanto isso em outro lugar, Tidus passeava com as meninas que acabara de conhecer. Eles se sentam num tronco de árvore onde começam a trocar beijos.

TIDUS: Estou falando sério... Sou um dos Cavaleiros mais fortes do Santuário!

ELEN: Mesmo? Você não parece tão forte Hihihi...

TIDUS: Todo mundo diz isso... Mas no fim, todos sabem que eu sou....

Tidus ouve um barulho atrás de si, olha pra trás e vê Atlanta.

TIDUS: Oi... Atlanta... O.O

ATLANTA: Se divertindo?

TIDUS: Erm... Garotas... Eu converso com vocês depois... Hehehe... O que posso fazer por você Atlanta?

ATLANTA: Só queria notícias da Tifa... Saber se ela está bem...

TIDUS: Claro! Não precisa se preocupar com ela! Ela está muito bem! Ela é bem forte não é?

ATLANTA: Você sabe que ela é forte fisicamente Tidus... Mas ainda é uma criança...

TIDUS: Eu acho que você não dá muito crédito a ela...

ATLANTA: Você sabe como ela é... Tímida... Tem medo do mundo... Tem medo do que as pessoas pensam dela...

TIDUS: Pra isso ela tem a mim e aos garotos não sabe? Ela se dá muito bem com eles. E ela se abriu muito comigo outro dia...

ATLANTA: Com você? Estou pasma...

TIDUS: Ei vai m tirar é?

ATLANTA: Espero que não esteja mirando ela como sua próxima "ficante" Tidus...

TIDUS: Ah fala sério... Você não teria me pedido pra treinar ela se achasse que eu tentaria alguma coisa...

ATLANTA: Ela era uma criança na época... E imaginei que ela voltaria para o alojamento das amazonas ou começaria a viver sozinha após o término dos treinos...

TIDUS: Você ta preocupada com ela... Ou é outra coisa?

ATLANTA: O que está insinuando...?

TIDUS: Eu acho que você está com ciúmes...

ATLANTA: Não seja ridículo...

Atlanta dá as costas.

TIDUS: Então... Ainda está com aquele cara né?

ATLANTA: "Aquele cara" se chama Chaos... E sim. Ainda estamos juntos...

À medida que Atlanta se afasta, Tidus a observa com um olhar distante.

TIDUS: Você deveria... Ter ficado comigo...

**-Mais tarde-**

Atlanta se encontra com Chaos. Ela remove suas máscara e o beija.

CHAOS: Por que demorou? Eu estava te esperando...

ATLANTA: Precisei conversar com o Tidus...

CHAOS: Conversar o que com aquele cara? Eu não gosto de ver você perto dele! Já falei!

ATLANTA: Não confia em mim é?

CHAOS: É nele que não confio... Aquele safado estava de olho na minha irmã semana passada! E ainda a pouco estava com duas garotas ao mesmo tempo!

ATLANTA: Não se preocupe com Tidus... É a você que eu amo ta?

CHAOS: Tudo bem... Mas se ele tentar alguma coisa com você...

Chaos aponta pra uma pedra. Sua unha cresce e fica vermelha e a pedra explode com um disparo de energia vermelha.

**-Passado-**

Tidus e Atlanta estavam conversando quando ele a oferece uma flor.

TIDUS: Quer... Quer ser minha namorada!?

ATLANTA: O que?

TIDUS: Eu estou apaixonado por você! E... Quero namorar com você Atlanta!

ATLANTA: Puxa... Eu fico... Lisonjeada Tidus, mas eu já tenho um namorado... E eu gosto de você apenas como amigo...

TIDUS: Mas... Eu te amo... E quero um dia me casar com você!

ATLANTA: Sinto muito, mas... Pelo menos, podemos continuar sendo amigos...

Tidus larga a flor no chão e começa a chorar a medida que Atlanta se vai.

TIDUS: Droga de amor... Só me faz parecer idiota! Eu não preciso dessa droga...

Os dias passam e a cada dia, Atlanta vê Tidus com uma namorada diferente.

**-Presente-**

No dia seguinte, Tidus estava sentado debaixo de uma árvore observando de longe, quando Chaos abraça Atlanta.

TIDUS: O que ela vê nesse cara afinal?

Tidus vira o rosto quando os dois dão as mãos.

ROCK: Ei mestre... Não tem nenhuma sirigaita pra agarrar hoje não?

TIDUS: Cadê seu respeito moleque? ù.u

ROCK: A gente ta esperando você pra começar os treinamentos... Vamos logo...

TIDUS: Vai na frente... Eu já vou...

Tidus olha para Atlanta uma última vez antes de se levantar e partir. Ele caminha até as ruínas e determina o treinamento dos outros três. Sessão de combate. Tifa contra Rock e Yun. Enquanto os três se matavam de lutar, Tidus apenas ficava sentado observando. Mas notava-se que sua mente estava longe.

ATLANTA: Olá...

TIDUS: Oi...

ATLANTA: Vim pedir desculpas se fui grossa ontem...

TIDUS: Tudo bem... Eu peço desculpas por ter dito o que disse...

ATLANTA: Tudo bem...

Os dois continuam observando a luta dos três amigos.

ATLANTA: Você tinha razão... Tifa está mesmo bem... Quase da pra ver que ela ta sorrindo por trás da máscara...

TIDUS: Eu falei...

ATLANTA: Você está sem palavras é? Isso é novidade... Está doente?

TIDUS: Não... Eu só tenho... Uma coisa na cabeça...

ATLANTA: Eu vi você hoje...

TIDUS: Ah não pega no meu pé...

ATLANTA: Você ainda... Gosta de mim é?

Tidus fica em silêncio.

ATLANTA: Eu não te entendo... Você mudou comigo desde... Aquele dia... Mas quando olho pra você eu te vejo com uma menina diferente a cada dia... Qual é a sua?

TIDUS: Eu não sei do que você está falando...

ATLANTA: Eu estou falando de... Nada... Deixa pra lá...

TIDUS: Se veio pra me dar sermão... Eu estou bem ta?

ATLANTA: Você não entende nada de garotas mesmo... Olha... Você é legal Tidus... É mesmo... Se eu não tivesse namorando na época, talvez eu tivesse aceitado namorar com você... Mas vendo como você é de verdade... Eu nunca ficaria com você. Mesmo se tivesse solteira... Nós não queremos um cara que está com uma "fulana" nova a cada dia...

Tidus ignora Atlanta e continua observando o treinamento dos garotos.

ATLANTA: Um dia você vai encontrar a pessoa certa pra você Tidus, mas... Conselho de amiga... Valorize as mulheres... E principalmente... Valorize a mulher que você ama...

Tidus continua sem dizer nada, apenas olhando o treinamento dos garotos. De repente, quando Atlanta parte, ele se levanta.

TIDUS: Continuem o treinamento meninos... Eu tenho algo pra fazer...

TIFA: Está tudo bem mestre Tidus?

TIDUS: Ta sim Tifa... Não se preocupe ok? Eu volto no fim da tarde. Continuem treinando!

Tidus vai embora. Embora ele estivesse sorrindo, Tifa o conhecia a tempo suficiente pra saber que aquele sorriso estava escondendo a tristeza.

TIFA: Odeio ver ele assim...

ROCK: Assim como? Ele parecia bem...

YUN: Não... Ele não estava bem... A aura dele estava... Sem brilho...

ROCK: Usou "Olhos de Dragão" nele é Yun?

TIFA: Acho que você precisa de "olhos de dragão" também Rock... Nunca pesca nada...

ROCK: Ah qualé? Vai pegar no meu pé agora é? ù.u

TIFA: Não... Eu vou tentar falar com ele...

YUN: E o treinamento Tifa?

TIFA: Vocês podem treinar sozinhos. O mestre Tidus sempre me apoiou... Agora eu vou retribuir...

Tifa parte atrás de Tidus.

ROCK: Eu acho que ela se preocupa demais com o mestre... Mesmo que ele esteja mal, ele é um homem... Homens não conversam coisas de sentimentos e nada disso! ù.u

YUN: Você ainda tem muito a aprender Rock...

ROCK: Como assim?

Yun sai correndo enquanto Rock o persegue.

ROCK: Volta aqui! Eu vou te dar uns cascudos!

YUN: Hahahaha! Não me pega Rock!

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Well, well... Mais um capítulo... ú.u

Este capítulo tem algumas surpresas. Algumas coisas que estavam no ar serão reveladas. E o clima vai esquentar um pouco pra alguns personagens.

Mas chega de falar tanto e vamos ao capítulo. O segredo que separou Tifa e a melhor amiga? Ta aqui.

Vamos às reviews?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Como está o baby? Chutando muito? XP

Rock mostrou sua verdadeira força! Eu vou fazer de tudo pra não deixar ele Seiya. Prometo! ú.u

Espero que você tenha razão sobre o casal Rock e Alex. Os casais e triângulos dessa fic são um balaio de gato maior do que se imagina.

Hehehe... Beijão! XD

**pimentel:** Aslam? Como assim? Não sei do que você está falando... ú.u

Mas enfim... Let's vamos! Capítulo 12!

**Capítulo 12 – Irresponsabilidade...**

**-Quarto de Atena-**

Alexandra acorda com o sol em seu rosto, jogada debaixo dos lençóis. Ela se espreguiça abrindo os braços e se sentando na cama.

Rock já subia a sacada olhando pra ver se não tinha ninguém. Alexandra, já vestida em seu vestido branco de seda caminha até a sacada pra recepcionar o amigo.

ROCK: Oi... Eu não demorei né?

ALEX: Não... Você sempre chega na hora...

Alex recepciona Rock com um beijo no rosto. Ele fica flutuando no ar com aquele beijo.

ROCK: E então? Como estão as coisas? A gente não se vê há algum tempo né?

ALEX: È verdade... Mas aqui... Não acontece muita coisa...

ROCK: Sei... Não acho justo que você fique presa aqui o tempo todo... Você deveria ter o direito de sair!

ALEX: Ikarus e o Grande Mestre acham que é perigoso demais... E que aqui estou segura...

ROCK: Qualé... Até eu chego aqui numa boa. Quão mais segura você pode estar aqui do que lá fora? Lá fora pelo menos eu posso te proteger!

ALEX: Acho que tem razão... Preciso mesmo sair um pouco... Respirar ar puro...

ROCK: Então vamos!

ALEX: Espere... Vou pegar umas coisas... Quero fazer um piquenique...

Depois de juntar tudo que queria na cesta, Rock a ergue nos braços, salta na beirada da sacada e daí pro desfiladeiro. Alex fecha os olhos e enrosca os braços ao redor do pescoço dele com toda a força.

**-Ruínas do Santuário-**

Rock e Alex ficam sentados conversando e olhando pras nuvens.

ALEX: Não há perigo de sermos descobertos aqui Rock?

ROCK: Claro que não. O mestre Tidus não treina mais a gente... Agora cada um treina por si só... E a gente não usa este lugar mais... Mas eu adoro aqui... É tranqüilo...

ALEX: Você já trouxe mais alguém aqui?

ROCK: Como assim?

ALEX: Uma garota?

ROCK: Não... Você é a primeira...

ALEX: Puxa...Q eu honra... (Risos)

ROCK: Ei! Não goza da minha cara!

ALEX: Mas o que está esperando Rock? Aposto que as meninas devem ficar louquinhas por você... Um Cavaleiro forte e galante...

ROCK: Eu... Estou esperando pela pessoa certa...

Rock fica observando Alex enquanto seus cabelos loiros voam com o vento.

ALEX: E já encontrou?

ROCK: Pra falar a verdade já...

ALEX: Ela sabe?

ROCK: Ainda não...

ALEX: Eu... Acho que já encontrei a minha pessoa certa...

ROCK: É mesmo é?

ALEX: É... Nós... Estamos juntos por tanto tempo... Ele cuidou de mim desde que cheguei aqui sabe?

ROCK: "Ele"? Ele quem?

ALEX: Ikarus... Eu... Estou apaixonada por ele...

ROCK: Apaixonada... Por ele?

ALEX: É... E o pior é que... Nada pode acontecer entre nós... Eu sou Atena e ele é um Cavaleiro... E ele é bem mais velho enquanto eu sou só uma adolescente boba...

ROCK: Acho que... Ser uma deusa... Não é fácil...

ALEX: Eu... Nem sei se sou uma deusa ainda... È difícil acreditar... É tão fantasioso... Mas estar vivendo aqui, não parece uma fantasia em vida real?

ROCK: É sim...

ALEX: O que eu mais quero todos os dias é que um dia eu possa viver uma vida normal e... Ah o que estou dizendo... Nunca poderia existir nada entre o Ikarus e eu...

Rock sente uma pontada no peito. Ele segura ao máximo para não chorar. E dá um sorriso bem largo pra disfarçar.

ROCK: Nossa! Olha a hora! Acho que ta na hora de você voltar! Não podemos atrasar ou vão desconfiar né?

ALEX: É verdade! Se descobrirem, você pode ter problemas! Me leve de volta, por favor, Rock!

Rock e Alex correm de volta para o quarto de Atena, sem perceber um vulto que o observa ao longe. O vulto misterioso dá um sorriso malicioso ao observar os dois correndo.

Quando Rock salta na beirada da sacada e coloca Alex no chão.

ALEX: Perdoe-me por abusar tanto de você Rock...

ROCK: Ah que nada! Foi um prazer! Hehehe...

ALEX: Adoro suas visitas Rock... É bom sair daqui de vez em quando...

ROCK: Pois é! Eu volto amanhã ta?

Rock salta da sacada e sai pulando pelas rochas até chegar ao pé da montanha. Ele estava chorando aos montes e socando as pedras de raiva. Ele caminha cabisbaixo até a casa onde morava com Yun e Tifa.

YUN: Rock? Onde esteve o dia todo?

ROCK: Por aí...

YUN: Você está bem?

ROCK: Estou...

YUN: Rock...

ROCK: Eu disse que estou bem ta legal?

Rock bate a porta do quarto e se joga sobre a cama chorando.

YUN: O que aconteceu com ele?

**-Em outro lugar-**

Tifa treinava diante de uma cachoeira. Ela golpeava a água criando vácuos que dividiam a cachoeira ao meio. Se concentrava e golpeava. Sem parar.

De repente, ela ouve um ruído atrás dela e vê alguns arbustos se movendo. Ela se aproxima sem a menor cautela, pois não sentira nenhum sinal de cosmo agressivo e afasta os arbustos e vê uma garota loira de trancinhas e uma máscara com símbolos tribais ao redor dos olhos.

TIFA: Quem é você?

KALINA: Oi... Eu estava observando seu treinamento... Meu nome é Kalina...

A menina falava de um modo juvenil e brincalhão que desarmou Tifa na hora.

TIFA: Prazer... Sou Tifa...

KALINA: Eu sei! Eu vi suas lutas no torneio! Você foi demais!

TIFA: Obrigada...

KALINA: Eu te admiro muito sabe? Eu acabei de receber minha armadura de Raposa.

TIFA: E por isso fica me espionando?

KALINA: Ih foi mal... Hehehe...

TIFA: Tudo bem... Agora preciso voltar pro meu treino...

KALINA: Por que você é tão triste?

TIFA: Como assim?

KALINA: Eu sinto... Uma grande tristeza em você... Eu não sei explicar. Mas eu sempre tive esse pressentimento com as pessoas sabe? Sinto o que elas sentem...

Tifa volta ao treinamento.

KALINA: Ei. Não me deixa falando sozinha... Que rude...

TIFA: Por que não me ajuda a treinar se vai ficar aí?

KALINA: Posso mesmo? Incrível! O que eu faço?

TIFA: Fique quieta enquanto eu treino...

KALINA: Ah, mas isso é chato...

Kalina estava sentada numa pedra, vendo enquanto Tifa treinava. Após uns 30 minutos Tifa finalmente se cansa e caminha pra fora da água.

KALINA: Puxa. Seus golpes são incríveis!

TIFA: Obrigada...

KALINA: Quer ver o meu?

TIFA: Acho que sim...

KALINA: Esse é o golpe que minha mestra me ensinou... _**RAPOSA INCANDESCENTE!**_

Kalina concentra seu cosmo e atira uma bola de fogo na cachoeira levantando uma grande nuvem de vapor.

KALINA: Uhul! Viu só aquilo? Foi demais!

TIFA: Ei... Pare de brincar... Cosmo não é brinquedo...

KALINA: Ah desculpa... XP

Tifa dá um suspiro e caminha pra casa. Kalina a segue.

KALINA: Ei... Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

TIFA: O que?

KALINA: Posso ver seu rosto?

TIFA: O que?

Kalina remove sua máscara. Era uma menina um pouco mais jovem que Tifa e tinha um sorriso muito bonito. Os olhos eram verdes. E tinha uma cara de moleca da mesma forma que Tifa a imaginava.

TIFA: Por que quer ver meu rosto?

Kalina remove a máscara de Tifa.

KALINA: Nossa... Você é linda... Como eu pensei que fosse...

TIFA: Eu... Devolva-me a máscara, por favor...

KALINA: Você ama outra pessoa não é?

TIFA: Do que... Está falando?

KALINA: Da sua amiga... Eu ouvi vocês conversando... Você a ama... Não é?

TIFA: E-Eu... Não sei do que está falando...

KALINA: Tudo bem... Você pode confiar em mim...

Kalina segura na mão de Tifa.

KALINA: Sua amiga não te entende... Mas eu entendo... Você não precisa mais ter medo...

Kalina rouba um beijo de Tifa. Tifa assustada pega sua máscara e sai correndo.

TIFA: Eu... Tenho de ir...

KALINA: Tifa? Me desculpe! Ai que droga... Ela ficou chateada...

Kalina recoloca sua máscara e parte.

KALINA: Amanhã... Eu me desculparei com ela...

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Ok... Coments... Deu pra ver que Saint Seiya Extreme vai ser um pouquinho fora do padrão do que eu normalmente faço... ú.u

Em FDA, eu havia decidido que os personagens não seriam tão reprimidos quantos os personagens clássicos de Saint Seiya. Vocês sabem do que eu estou falando... Shunrei é obviamente apaixonada por Shiryu. Seiya tem um harém a disposição dele. E no fim ninguém pega ninguém! Ninguém beija ninguém! Que saco! Ò.Ó

Por isso que eu inventei casal pra todo lado em FDA. Com certeza fugiu do padrão porrada pura que costumava escrever antes. E eu adorei.

Mas, outra coisa que fiz em FDA foi manter muitos "padrões". Tem um Pégasus (Sempre tem de ter), um dragão, um cisne. Lemurianos são sempre cavaleiros de Áries. Blah, blah blah...

Aqui eu vou diminuir um pouco estes padrões. Não pelo elenco principal, claro... Por que esse barco já zarpou... Mas no que diz respeito ao lado emocional dos personagens e tudo mais... Quando criei a Tifa e o Tidus, de cara eu já não queria colocar os dois juntos como casal. Eu acho que no fim seria o casal mais chato que já criei.

Aí pensei em algo que não estou acostumado a escrever e alguns tempos atrás nem pensaria em incluir nada do gênero em minhas fics (devido ao meu lado conservador).

Ah dane-se! Esta fic vai ter ao menos um casal interessante! E se meu cérebro funcionar direito apesar das minhas horas de Playstation 2, vai ter muitos casais diferentes e inusitados! Ò.Ó

E sabe de uma coisa? Estou adorando escrever a Tifa! Ela é um dos meus personagens favoritos de todos os tempos! (Ao lado da Adele da fic de Pure-Petit. Estou louco pra ver o que Pure-Petit-chan está preparando pra ela! XD)

Anyways... Vamos às reviews?

**Scorpion Math:** Pois é. Todo mundo leva um pé na bunda cedo ou tarde. Mas também ta muito cedo pro Rock conquistar a deusa Atena! O cara já quer ir direto ao topo. Ele tem de aprender devagarinho. Pegar umas moças de Rodório antes. Depois arriscar umas amazonas. Aí quem sabe, um dia, ele pega a Atena? E eu não pediria conselhos amorosos ao Tidus... u.u

**pimentel:** Pois é. Eu sabia que esta surpresa seria a sensação dos homens. Eu conheço o aslam. Já assisti Nárnia. Mas também vou esperar que Aslam guie o Tidus pelo seu caminho... ú.u

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Eu concordo. Amor correspondido é sem graça... O legal é o amor árduo e conquistado com muita luta e sofrimento... (Legal só se for pros outros... Ikarus-sama mataria o cara que inventou amor não-correspondido se pudesse! Ò.Ó)

Zashi: Nhai! Que lindo seu baby Pure-Petit-chan! Ele já ta crescendo bastante! Sora-kun foi igualzinho! Ta bem grandinho e já está começando a se teletransportar pela casa... Tá um sufoco... ú.u

O seu não ta fazendo o mesmo né? O.O

Zashi... Acho que o Baby de Pure-Petit não tem genes lemurianos... õ.O

Zashi: Nhai! É mesmo! Mas enfim! Espero que seu baby continue crescendo bastante! XD

PS.: O que é Genki? XD

Well... Vamos aos capítulos... Uma das minhas partes favoritas (E de Calyeh também) ú.u

Os vilões! HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Capítulo 13 – Mobilização das trevas...**

**-Ilha da Rainha da morte-**

Uma ilha infernal para onde foram banidos os Cavaleiros que se voltaram contra Atena. Por sua traição, eles ostentam as armaduras negras. Versões malignas e agourentas das armaduras dos Cavaleiros.

Um homem trajando um sobretudo longo e negro, com cabelos arrepiados e de uma peculiar cor prata caminha pela ilha, em meio aos rios de lava e ao calor infernal é abordado por homens trajando armaduras negras. O homem era jovem. Na casa dos 25 anos.

"_O que veio fazer aqui?"_

"_Esta ilha maldita não recebe bem os visitantes! Saia ou será morto!"_

????: Eu solicito uma audiência com o mestre desta ilha... E esperava fazê-lo sem precisar derramar o sangue nojento de vocês...

"_Vejamos se você faz brincadeiras depois disso!"_

Os homens atacam todos de uma vez. Com um brilho emanado do corpo do homem misterioso, todos os Cavaleiros Negros são mortos instantaneamente.

Seus corpos atingem o chão pesadamente e seus olhos estarrecidos demonstram que morreram sem sequer verem o que acontecera.

O homem caminha entre os corpos dos Cavaleiros negros elevando seu cosmo para se proteger da chuva de sangue que caía sobre si.

Não leva muito tempo para que chegue a aldeia no centro da ilha, onde os Cavaleiros Negros, liderados por seu novo líder, parecem se "divertir" com os moradores locais.

Homens assassinados espalhados pelo chão, mulheres violentadas presas em correntes e crianças servindo os cavaleiros como escravos.

Logo os Cavaleiros Negros avançam contra o forasteiro e formam um círculo ao redor dele.

"_Carne fresca!"_

"_Vamos matá-lo!"_

????: Eu vim falar com Kratos, o mestre desta ilha... Meus assuntos não dizem respeito a vermes...

"_Você fala bonitinho pra um cadáver..."_

O Cavaleiro Negro avança e sem que o forasteiro se mova, a cabeça do Cavaleiro é decepada.

Não demora até Kratos, o mestre da ilha aparecer de dentro de uma cabana, segurando um homem morto pelo pescoço. Kratos era um homem enorme. Musculoso e cheio de cicatrizes pelo corpo. Tinha um cabelo longo e uma face amedrontadora.

KRATOS: Alguém deseja morrer pelo visto... Quem você pensa que é pra vir aqui e matar meus subordinados?

????: Eu sou o emissário de um grande deus... E seu novo mestre...

KRATOS: Ninguém é meu mestre! Eu vou arrancar sua cabeça por estas palavras e ostenta-la no centro desta vila como um troféu!

Kratos se aproxima e começa a elevar seu cosmo. Os Cavaleiros Negros se afastam.

????: Eu ouvi muito a seu respeito Kratos... Expulso da Confraria dos Cavaleiros devido a seus métodos cruéis de combate... Eu vim aqui por que acredito ter uso pra você, mas você não é indispensável... Eu lhe garanto...

KRATOS: Seu miserável! Morra!

Com um movimento rápido do forasteiro e Kratos está de joelhos no chão com um olho vazado.

O forasteiro atira o olho no chão e pisa sobre ele.

KRATOS: Meu... Meu olho!

????: Errado... Meu olho... Eu o tomei de você...

KRATOS: Espere... Eu conheço você...

????: Que bom que se lembra Kratos... Lembre-se bem desta posição em que você está... Este é seu lugar quando estiver em minha presença... Aos meus pés... E isso vale pra todos os Cavaleiros Negros! Eu sou seu novo mestre! E tenho um trabalho pra vocês! Vocês aceitam? Ou mais cabeças precisarão ser degoladas?

Os Cavaleiros negros se ajoelham diante do homem em reverencia.

KRATOS: Que trabalho é este? O que quer de nós afinal?

????: Que tal... Trazerem-me a cabeça de Atena?

**-Santuário de Atena-**

Tifa estava sentada debaixo de uma árvore, abraçando as próprias pernas. Pensando no que acontecera a ela no dia anterior. O beijo de Kalina não saía da cabeça. Ela amava Ângela. Estava certa disso. Mas Ângela não correspondia seu sentimento.

Estava confusa. Nem conhecia Kalina, mas ela passava um senso de bem-estar a Tifa. Ela estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem notara que Kalina se aproximara.

KALINA: Oi...

TIFA: Kalina...

KALINA: Eu vim me desculpar...

TIFA: Pelo que?

KALINA: Eu te assustei... Não foi?

TIFA: Sim...

KALINA: Aquele foi... Seu primeiro beijo?

TIFA: Foi...

KALINA: Foi o meu também...

Kalina retira sua máscara.

KALINA: Eu sei como você se sente... Acha que as pessoas não vão entender... Afinal, sua melhor amiga não entendeu...

TIFA: É... Verdade...

KALINA: E antes... Você estava sozinha. Mas agora não precisa mais ficar sozinha... Eu posso... Ficar do seu lado... Se quiser...

TIFA: Eu preciso... De um tempo pra pensar...

KALINA: Claro... Eu não vou te pressionar... Mas saiba que... Você pode confiar em mim...

Kalina dá um sorriso singelo e parte.

KALINA: Eu moro em Rodório. Minha casa fica na praça central. Se quiser me procurar... Estou às ordens...

Tifa dá um sorriso tímido por trás da máscara. Talvez, ela devesse esquecer Ângela e tentar ser feliz com Kalina. Mas seus medos permitiriam? Por que ela tem tanto medo do que as pessoas pensariam?

**-Quarto de Atena-**

Rock subia pela sacada mais uma vez, cabisbaixo. Alex já estendia a mão pra ele subir. Ele se segura e salta pra sacada.

ALEX: Oi... Estava te esperando...

ROCK: Oi Alex...

ALEX: O que você tem? Não parece bem... Desde ontem você parece um pouco... Triste...

ROCK: Ah que isso! Não se preocupa! Eu estou... Ótimo!

Alex sente a insegurança na voz dele.

ALEX: Podemos... Sair um pouquinho? Estive aqui o dia inteiro... Estou cansada... Preciso passear um pouco.

ROCK: Claro...

Rock salta da sacada com Alex nos braços. Ela já demonstrava tanta confiança que nem mais fechava os olhos e só aproveitava a queda livre.

ALEX: Obrigada... Vamos dar um passeio...?

Rock e Alex caminham até as ruínas onde sempre passeavam. Estavam sentados olhando as nuvens como gostavam de fazer.

ALEX: Lembra da minha festa de aniversário? Quando você derrubou o seu pedaço de bolo na piscina?

ROCK: Eu lembro... Aquilo foi divertido... Hahaha...

Alex olha pra Rock por um tempo.

ALEX: Rock... O que você tem? Você está triste. Me conta vai...

ROCK: Não é nada Alex...

ALEX: É a sua namorada?

ROCK: É que...

Rock sente um poderoso cosmo negro atrás de si. Ele agarra Alex e salta pra longe pouco antes de serem atingidos por duas correntes negras.

ROCK: Quem está aí?

Um homem surge diante deles, trajando uma armadura negra.

????: A informação era verdadeira... Atena costuma mesmo passear por aqui... Longe dos Cavaleiros de Ouro... Isso é subestimar demais o poder dos Cavaleiros Negros! Hahahahaha!

ROCK: Quem é você?

????: Eu sou o Andrômeda Negro! E eu vim aqui pra levar Atena!

ROCK: Andrômeda negro?

Um meteoro negro avança contra Rock. Novamente ele salta para o alto com Alex em seus braços.

ALEX: Rock! Cuidado!

Rock é atingido por um chute do Cisne Negro que surge do nada. Alex cai dos braços de Rock e é pega pelo Dragão negro. Rock tenta se levantar, mas é imediatamente derrubado por um soco do Fênix Negro.

DRAGÃO: Já pegamos a garota...

PEGASUS: Eu quero matar o moleque... Deixe-me matá-lo...

CISNE: Não! É só um fedelho sem valor... Vamos embora levar ela para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte...

ROCK: Alex...

Rock tentava se manter de pé, mas suas pernas e braços vacilavam. Os Cavaleiros Negros partem. Alex grita por Rock, mas ele não consegue se levantar.

Com o máximo de suas forças ele se levanta. Rock está desesperado. Foi incapaz de proteger Alex. E esta é sua missão como Cavaleiro.

ROCK: Eu... Preciso... Pedir ajuda... Yun... E Tifa...

Quando Rock encontra os dois e explica a situação, a reação não é boa.

TIFA: Eu te avisei! Eu te disse pra não tirar Atena de seu quarto! Agora ela pode estar morta!

YUN: Tifa... Precisamos avisar alguém... Os Cavaleiros de Ouro...

TIFA: Não... Se souberem, Rock pode estar em problemas... Vamos falar com o Mestre Tidus...

YUN: Mestre Tidus está fora do santuário em missão!

ROCK: Eu vou pra Ilha da Rainha da Morte!

Rock diz colocando a urna de sua armadura nas costas.

YUN: Mas... Os Cavaleiros negros... São muitos e são poderosos!

ROCK: E Alex foi raptada por minha causa. É meu dever ir salva-la!

TIFA: E nós vamos com você...

ROCK: Não! É meu dever...

TIFA: È nosso dever! Somos Cavaleiros também!

YUN: Tifa tem razão... É nossa obrigação tanto quanto sua...

JETCH: Eu não acredito que você foi tão idiota! Seu imbecil!

Jetch que ouvia tudo escondido segura Rock pela gola e já preparava pra golpeá-lo.

TIFA: Isso não vai ajudar em nada!

JETCH: Vamos salvar a Senhorita Atena! E consertar a burrada deste imbecil!

Kalina se aproxima. Ouvira tudo que disseram.

KALINA: Eu irei também...

TIFA: Kalina?

ROCK: Você a conhece Tifa?

TIFA: Sim... Você tem certeza Kalina?

KALINA: Onde você for... Eu vou com você...

Todos vestem suas armaduras e se preparam.

TIFA: Muito bem... Seguimos para a Ilha da Rainha da morte imediatamente...

JETCH: Quem morreu e te nomeou Grande Mestre? Eu sou o mais capacitado pra ser o líder!

TIFA: Eu sou a única Amazona de Prata aqui e isso diz que eu tenho a maior hierarquia. Vocês me obedecem!

ROCK: Você manda Tifa!

TIFA: Eu deixei um recado para o Mestre Tidus na mesa da cozinha. Se ele chegar ele virá atrás de nós.

YUN: então vamos lá!

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Ok... A babação já acabou... Hora dos vilões... Hora da porrada... Afinal isso aqui não é novela... ú.u

Embora, tenha muito drama pela frente... ú.u

Enfim... Vamos às reviews? Clube do Bolinha de novo... XD

**pimentel:** Hora da porrada! Yuri fica pra depois. XP

Eu passo lá na sua fic sim. Não estou mandando reviews ultimamente por que as coisas estão meio caóticas aqui... Mas agora que já terminei de escrever essa Fic inteira e uma One-shot de um personagem novo introduzido neste capítulo, eu já fico mais folgado e logo posso voltar a ler a sua.. XD

**Scorpion Math:** Tidus vai demorar um pouquinho a lutar. Mas... Não vai demorar tanto... Primeiro as crianças saem pra brincar... E depois a criança sai pra brincar. Enfim... Tidus vai aparecer logo... Sei que é um saco esperar, mas logo ele chega... ú.u

**Capítulo 14 – Ao resgate de Atena!**

**-Ilha da Rainha da Morte-**

Os cavaleiros negros jogam Alexandra no chão diante do líder dos Cavaleiros Negros. Ela estava apavorada. A mão enorme de Kratos a segura pelos cabelos e ela faz de tudo pra não gritar, mas as lágrimas são impossíveis de se conter.

ALEX: Por favor... Não me machuque...

KRATOS: Uma deusa... Implorando? Quase chego a duvidar que você seja mesmo Atena...

Kratos solta Alex e começa a gargalhar com desdém.

ALEX: Os... Cavaleiros... Vão me salvar...

Alex é estapeada no rosto pelo Pegasus Negro.

PEGASUS: Cale-se vadia! Respeite o senhor Kratos!

KRATOS: Basta Pegasus... Nosso "cliente" exigiu que ela fosse entregue incólume... Por isso...

Kratos acorrenta Alex com grilhões nos braços e no pescoço. Alex é jogada em um canto escuro da Caverna. Passando frio e fome, ela chora baixinho. Apavorada. Escravos miseráveis vinham entregar-lhe comida, mas o que havia pra comer parecia nojento demais pra Alex se arriscar a experimentar.

ALEX: Ikarus... Virá me salvar...

**-Em outro lugar-**

Rock e os outros saltavam pelos rochedos. Se dirigindo a Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Eles param sobre uma colina e olham para o mar onde a ilha pode ser vista ao longe. O vulcão, sempre em erupção emitia uma nuvem de fumaça como um sinal para os cavaleiros de que eles chegaram ao inferno.

TIFA: Chegamos... É ali...

ROCK: Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos lá?

JECTH: E como planeja chegar lá? Nadando? Idiota!

ROCK: Sabe de uma coisa? Estou cansado de você!

JECTH: Ah que foi? Vai encarar é?

YUN: Parem! Isso não nos levará a lugar algum!

KALINA: Há uma vila por aqui onde podemos pegar um barco pra Ilha...

TIFA: Então vamos investigar...

Ao chegarem a vila, eles ouvem gritos. Homens sendo assassinados e mulheres violentadas. Um grupo de homens que servem a Kratos aparecia de tempos em tempos para roubar e saquear dos pobres moradores daquele lugar.

Uma garota se arrastava pelo chão, com as roupas rasgadas, fugindo de dois homens em trajes surrados e com espadas nas mãos.

"_Vem cá bonitinha... Não vou te machucar... Hahahaha..."_

"_Não! Me deixe em paz!"_

Os homens se aproximam dela quando Rock e Jecht os atacam com socos e chutes. Os dois são atirados longe pelos golpes. Logo os outros homens notam a presença dos invasores e atacam. Tifa Yun e Kalina se atiram pro combate, golpeando os homens com todas as forças. Não demora muito para que todos estejam caídos no chão.

"_É um milagre... São... Cavaleiros..."_

ROCK: Quem são estes caras?

"_São servos de Kratos... Líder dos Cavaleiros Negros... Eles vem e vão quando querem... Matam e escravizam pessoas..."_

"_Há anos não temos paz..."_

KALINA: Mas isso vai mudar a partir de agora!

TIFA: Sim... Vamos derrotar os Cavaleiros Negros e dar um fim a esse terror...

JECHT: Precisamos de um barco...

"_Eu posso leva-los..."_

O homem providencia um barco e leva os Cavaleiros até a Ilha. Kalina sente um pouco de medo e inconscientemente segura na mão de Tifa. Tifa aperta a mão dela com força, como dando apoio.

"_Eu esperarei vocês aqui."_

YUN: Obrigado... Vamos...

Os cinco cavaleiros começam a correr pela ilha infernal, sendo massacrados pelo calor intenso até chegarem a Caverna que servia de esconderijo aos Cavaleiros Negros.

Dentro da caverna eles passam por um corredor até chegarem a uma intersecção com três passagens.

ROCK: E agora? Qual a passagem certa?

TIFA: Vamos nos separar...

JECTH: Eu vou sozinho!

Jecht diz se dirigindo a uma das entradas.

ROCK: Ei cabeção! O que pensa...?

TIFA: Deixe-o... Rock. Você e Yun vão por aquela passagem. Eu e Kalina iremos por esta aqui...

ROCK: Certo!

Os dois times seguem por caminhos distintos. Tifa e Kalina corriam por um corredor estreito e de repente Kalina para.

TIFA: O que foi? Temos de ir...

KALINA: Eu... Estou com um pouco de medo Tifa...

TIFA: Não precisa ter medo dos Cavaleiros Negros... Fomos bem treinadas...

KALINA: Não é isso... Estou com medo... De te perder...

TIFA: Kalina...

Kalina retira sua máscara e se abraça Tifa.

KALINA: Eu sei que disse que... Não queria te pressionar... Mas...

Tifa retira sua máscara e beija Kalina. Tifa já estava pensando bastante. Sabia que amava Ângela, mas Kalina era a pessoa certa pra ela. Deveria esquecer Ângela e ficar ao lado de Kalina.

TIFA: Eu vou... Te proteger...

KALINA: Eu te amo...

TIFA: Eu também... Te amo...

As duas recolocam suas máscaras e são interrompidas por uma risada de mulher.

OFIUNCO: Que lindo... Podemos nos juntar a festinha? Ou é particular?

CISNE: Até que formam um par bonitinho...

Tifa se coloca na frente de Kalina levando o braço a frente pra protegê-la. Kalina toca em seu ombro fazendo um sinal afirmativo mostrando que está ao lado daquela que ama até o fim.

TIFA: Queremos Atena!

COBRA: É mesmo? Cisne Negro... Eu vou brincar com essa garotinha linda...

CISNE: Como quiser Ofiunco Negra... Eu me divirto com a menininha de trancinhas...

**-Em outro lugar-**

Rock e Yun correm por outro corredor rochoso chegando a um lugar mais amplo. Os dois olham ao redor, sentindo um cosmo negro em volta.

ROCK: Apareçam! Podemos sentir seus cosmos assassinos!

PEGASUS: Não estávamos tentando esconder nada moleque... Só que... Um gato gosta de brincar com os ratos que caça! Hahaha!

Dois Cavaleiros Negros surgem diante deles. Pegasus negro e Dragão negro.

YUN: São... Cavaleiros Negros... Que cosmo... Assustador eles possuem!

ROCK: Não se preocupe Yun! Nós podemos com estes idiotas!

PEGASUS: Oh você vai se arrepender moleque...

-Em outro lugar-

Jecht se depara com outro Cavaleiro Negro. Andrômeda negro. Que agitava suas correntes como serpentes se arrastando pelo chão.

ANDRÔMEDA: Vem cavalinho... Vamos brincar...

JECHT: Seu idiota convencido... Eu vou acabar com sua raça!

**-Santuário-**

Ikarus caminha até o quarto de Atena e bate à porta.

IKARUS: Atena? Posso entrar?

Ikarus invade o quarto e nota que a cama está feita e Alex não se encontra em lugar algum.

IKARUS: Não pode ser! Atena não está aqui!

GM: O que aconteceu Ikarus?

IKARUS: Grande Mestre... Atena... Desapareceu!

GM: Soe o alarme! Todo o santuário deve ser vasculhado!

**-Casa de Rock, Tifa e Yun-**

Tidus chega e abre a porta. A casa estava escura e vazia.

TIDUS: Ei pessoal! Eu cheguei da minha missão! Está todo mundo... Ué... Cadê esses garotos? O.O

Tidus caminha até a sala e acende uma lamparina quando nota um bilhete sobre a mesa.

"Mestre Tidus. Atena foi raptada por Cavaleiros Negros. Fomos a Ilha da Rainha da Morte salva-la. Por favor. Venham rápido!"

TIDUS: Cavaleiros Negros!? Ilha da Rainha da Morte!? Eles ficaram doidos? Preciso...

"Senhor Tidus! O Grande Mestre o convoca urgente! É sobre Atena! Ela desapareceu!"

Tidus corre até o salão do Grande Mestre. Ele adentra o salão e se ajoelha.

GM: Tidus. A situação é grave. Atena desapareceu.

IKARUS: E seus discípulos também parecem não terem sido vistos em lugar algum do Santuário!

Uma amazona invade o Salão do grande Mestre. Trajava a armadura de Áries. Ela tinha longos cabelos lilás, olhos púrpura e duas pintinhas na testa. Ela não usava a máscara das Amazonas.

MAYARA: Meu discípulo Jecht também desapareceu! Grande Mestre! Isto com certeza é um ataque deliberado ao Santuário!

GM: Sim Mayara... Eu já estou enviando Ikarus atrás de Atena...

MAYARA: Eu solicito permissão pra cuidar deste assunto Grande Mestre!

TIDUS: Grande mestre! Permita que eu vá!

IKARUS: Você? Agora vai dizer que resolveu agir com responsabilidade?

TIDUS: Sim! Agora mesmo... Meus Discípulos estão na Ilha da Rainha da Morte lutando pra salvar Atena! Permita que eu vá até lá Grande Mestre!

IKARUS: Não. Eu irei!

O Grande Mestre faz um sinal para que Ikarus pare.

GM: Isto é apenas sede de limpar o nome de sua família Tidus? Ou preocupação com seus discípulos? Sua principal preocupação deve ser salvar Atena.

TIDUS: Eu sei... E eu a salvarei... E aproveito e salvo meus discípulos e limpo minha honra no processo...

GM: Tudo bem Tidus... Eu ordeno que vá a Ilha da Rainha da morte... Sua missão primária é salvar Atena... Em seguida, deve erradicar definitivamente a ameaça dos Cavaleiros Negros!

TIDUS: Imediatamente!

Tidus se levanta e caminha para fora do salão do Grande Mestre.

MAYARA: Isso não é sábio Grande Mestre! Tidus é um irresponsável! E em suas veias também correm... O sangue de um traidor...

GM: É exatamente por isso que mandarei Tidus Mayara. Tidus agora possui motivações demais para permitir qualquer falha...

MAYARA: Não confia em nós, os Cavaleiros de Ouro Grande Mestre?

GM: Eu tenho plena confiança em vocês... Mas agora chegou a hora de Tidus conquistar a minha confiança... Eu confio na capacidade dele...

Tidus caminha até sua casa. Ele derruba uma parede com um soco e revela uma urna que brilha intensamente por baixo de um pano. Ele remove o pano e acaricia o metal frio da urna.

TIDUS: A armadura que conquistei... Com meu suor e sangue... A armadura que apagará seu passado negro... Pela primeira vez eu a usarei... E usarei com honra!

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Ufa... Desculpe a demora... Esse capítulo deveria ter sido postado antes, mas tive visitas aqui em casa e passei a manhã e parte da tarde sem internet... ú.u

Mas enfim... Vamos às reviews! Pure-Petit-chan voltou! Tava com saudades de você moça! Bom saber que seu baby ta crescendo fortinho e esperto! XD

**pimentel:** Tidus, Tidus... É... Ele já está definido... Sempre esteve... Os próximos capítulos pra você serão só pra cumprir tabela... XD

A Mayara foi uma idéia que tive enquanto escrevia a fic. Eu não tinha muitas idéias para Cavaleiros de Ouro, além dos que já apareceram. Aí me veio a idéia de chutar o balde e falar: Kurumada que se dane! Áries vai ser uma mulher! E uma mulher como nunca se viu em Saint Seiya! E se bobear ela vai ter uma personalidade tão forte quanto Liz e Suzu, ou até mais!

Ela já tem uma mini-fic pronta aqui só esperando esta terminar pra ser postada. E sobre Peixes, eu já tive uma idéia de como será, mas ainda não escrevi necas dele. Sorry, mas provavelmente peixes só aparecerá na terceira saga de SSE. Ou se eu tiver alguma idéia pra ele, aí aparece numa fic One-shot, ou até mesmo mini-fic.

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Oi sumida! Como eu disse, estou super feliz de saber que seu baby ta crescendo forte e esperto! Agora, vamos as reviews... Primeiro, você me conhece e sabe que sou doido pra fazer vilões dos piores tipos né? Acho que não vai ter surpresa aqui... Exceto por um ou outro...

Mas mesmo assim, espero que ainda haja um vilão que se destaque. Tidus aparece logo, logo. Se você não sacou qual a armadura dele (Ta fácil, pimentel já matou), espera mais um pouquinho... ú.u

Bem, sobre Kalina e Tifa eu também não sou muito de escrever Yuri. Sou bem conservador (Vide Fúrias de Ártemis que só teve casal certinho). Mas mesmo assim, consegui criar um romance legal entre Zashi e Yang, Suzu e Ikarus, Liz e Adrian... Até Kanon entrou na dança e achou sua cara-metade... Mas aqui nessa fic eu até pensei que Tidus x Tifa seria uma boa idéia, mas não a melhor... Acabaria outro casalzinho retraído de Saint Seiya... Seria previsível... Igual Shunrei e Shiryu da vida... Cazal legal é casal complicado! XP

Por falar nisso... Tidus também vai experimentar um novo e inusitado romance em breve... XP

Ufa... Acho que nunca escrevi tanto numa resposta de reviews! Vamos ao capítulo!

PS.: Calyeh e Angel Pink-chan estão sumidas e to com saudades! Voltem! Até o Scorpion Math sumiu! Volta aê veio! O.O

Ah sim! Comprei o Lost Canvas 13! Dégel subiu bastante no meu conceito! Fez muito feio na 12... Kardia não me impressionou tanto... Talvez seja por que a primeira vez que leio, leio pros cocos... Vou reler agora pra valer e prestando a atenção nos detalhes... Mas já achei ÓTIMAS imagens pra colorir e colocar no meu Orkut... Unity... Regulus... Seraphina... ú.u

Rock: Pára de falar e vai logo com isso! Fala mais que pobre na chuva! Ò.Ó

(Chute de pegasus na cara do Nando)

**Capítulo 15 – Lutas na escuridão...**

Jecht e o Andrômeda Negro estavam face a face. Elevando seus cosmos. As correntes negras se moviam lentamente pelo chão formando um círculo.

ANDROMEDA: Então cavaleirinho de bronze... Vamos brincar?

JECHT: Há! Você está falando com o mais forte dos Cavaleiros de bronze cara! Você está em sérios problemas agora!

ANDROMEDA: É mesmo? Então... Diga-me o que acha do terror da _**NEBULOSA NEGRA!**_

As correntes espiralam no ar e avançam contra Jecht. Ele salta para o ar esquivando delas, mas as correntes mudam a direção e atingem Jecht pelas costas. Ele da um grito de agonia e cai no chão. As correntes se movem pelo chão enroscando em volta do pescoço de Jecht.

JECHT: Essas porcarias parecem vivas...

ANDROMEDA: Porcarias? Como ousa? Você precisa aprender boas maneiras moleque!

Jecht é erguido no ar pela correntes que se amarram nas estalactites e é imobilizado.

ANDROMEDA: Isso vai ser fácil demais... Mandarem cavaleiros de Bronze para nos enfrentar? Que piada... Tome isso! _**NEBULOSA NEGRA!**_

Centenas de correntes avançam contra Jecht destroçando sua armadura e atirando-o longe. Ele se choca de costas contra as paredes da caverna, cospe sangue e cai de cara no chão.

JECHT: Isso é tudo que você pode fazer? Bundão...

ANDROMEDA: Ah na verdade não...

Jecht olha para as correntes e elas se transformam em serpentes. As serpentes começam a morder e sugar o sangue de Jecht.

ANDROMEDA: Este é o terror da Corrente Negra, moleque... Ela sugará seu sangue mais e mais até que seu corpo esteja seco...

JECHT: Não... Não aceito...

Jecht explode seu cosmo e destrói as correntes que o cercam.

ANDROMEDA: Ainda tem forças pra isso? Impressionante moleque. Impressionante. Você não poderia ter feito isso apenas com força física no estado em que se encontra.

JECHT: Isso mesmo... Minha mestra me ensinou um truque ou dois...

Jecht eleva seu cosmo e emite uma onda psíquica que ergue uma pedra atrás do Andrômeda Negro.

ANDROMEDA: O que está tramando?

JECHT: Você já vai saber...

O Andrômeda Negro percebe a sombra da rocha sobre sua cabeça e salta pra longe poucos instantes antes de ser esmagado.

ANDROMEDA: Moleque maldito! Então você possui o don da telecinése?

JECHT: Minha mestra me ensinou! Claro que nem chego aos pés dela, mas da pra quebrar o galho! E agora... Receba meu golpe supremo! _**GALOPE DO UNICÓRNIO!**_

O Andrômeda negro salta pra longe do Chute de Jecht e move as correntes para enroscarem em volta do pescoço dele. Com um puxão ele atira Jecht contra as paredes.

ANDROMEDA: Idiota! Esse golpe ridículo não tem efeito em mim! Agora morra! NEBULOSA NEGRA!

Jecht eleva seu cosmo criando uma barreira psicocinética em seu redor e afastando as correntes. Em seguida ele corre em alta velocidade e desfere um chute contra o Cavaleiro Negro.

JECHT: Agora eu te peguei!

ANDROMEDA: Hehehe... Surpresa!

Correntes brotam do chão atingindo Jecht e atirando contra o teto da Caverna. Jecht cai imóvel no chão e o Andrômeda Negro recolhe suas correntes. Exceto por uma que permanece amarrada no pescoço do Cavaleiro de Unicórnio.

O Andrômeda Negro caminha até a beirada do precipício e olha no fundo.

ANDROMEDA: Uau! È uma queda e tanto daqui Unicórnio... Mas não se preocupe... O rio de lava lá em baixo deve amortecer sua queda...

O Cavaleiro negro começa a puxar Jecht pelo pescoço e arrasta-lo pra beirada do precipício.

ANDROMEDA: Não se preocupe Unicórnio... A morte será praticamente indolor. É como jogar manteiga na frigideira... Eu imagino... Como eu vou saber? Mas você não deve levar mais que alguns segundos pra derreter lá embaixo. Então pode ficar tranqüilo.

JECHT: Não...

Jecht segura a corrente e se coloca de pé aos poucos.

ANDRÔEMDA: Ainda quer lutar? Mas você é teimoso! Desista de uma vez! Sua morte será mais rápida!

JECHT: Eu não vou morrer ainda... Eu não posso morrer ainda...

ANDROMEDA: Idiota! Se quer sofrer mais então tome! NEBULOSA NEGRA!

Jecht é fulminado novamente pelas correntes e voa longe. Ele cai no chão sangrando e sua armadura está devastada.

ANDROMEDA: Corrente! Sugue o sangue desse infeliz!

As correntes novamente assumem o aspecto de serpentes sugando o sangue de Jecht. Os gritos de agonia dele se espalham pela Caverna.

Jecht não se move nem um centímetro. Andrômeda finalmente recolhe as correntes que não reagem ao cosmo de Jecht.

ANDROMEDA: Feh... Acho que finalmente morreu... Até que me deu trabalho... Agora eu vou...

JECHT: Morrer!

Jecht se levanta em um salto e ataca Andrômeda Negro com um chute.

JECHT: _**GALOPE DO UNICÓRNIO!**_

ANDROMEDA: O que? Seu maldito!

Jecht desfere um chute no peito do Andrômeda Negro, estraçalhando sua armadura e atirando em direção ao precipício. O Andrômeda Negro dá um grito de agonia e atira as correntes em direção a Jecht. Elas envolvem o pescoço e Jecht e o Cavaleiro Negro permanece dependurado no precipício.

ANDROMEDA: Desgraçado! Se eu morrer você vem comigo!

JECHT: Não... Obrigado... Mas eu dispenso!

Jecht finca os pés na terra, mas aos poucos é arrastado para a beirada.

ANDROMEDA: Vamos morrer juntos seu maldito desgraçado!

JECHT: Nunca!

As correntes se transformam em serpentes e começam a morder Jecht.

ANDROMEDA: Você não tem mais forças... Vou te matar... Hehehe... Hahaha... HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

JECHT: Morra desgraçado!

Jecht corta as correntes com as mãos e o Andrômeda Negro cai do precipício dentro do rio de lava. Seus gritos são abafados pelo fogo enquanto Jecht caminha cambaleando pela caverna. Se escorando pelas paredes. O sangue se esvai e mancha as paredes da caverna.

Por fim Jecht cai de cara no chão enquanto seu sangue se espalha pela terra.

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Here we go! Lost Canvas 13 lido? Ok. Agora sim, ganhei um certo respeito pelo Dégel. All right! Nada muito novo pra contar. Exceto que agora terei mais tempo livre nos meus fins de semana então já vou avisando que as postagens vão ser feitas sempre no sábado ou no domingo ok?

Vamos lá... Eu sinto que estou esquecendo de comentar alguma coisa... õ.o

Deixa pra lá... Deve ser excitação por jogar muito Soul Calibur 3... Agora reviews! ú.u

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Escorpião? Será? Um candidato (Isso mesmo candidato literalmente) já apareceu pra ocupar o posto de escorpião. Depois eu explico o caso com Escorpião (Beeeeem depois). A razão do Tidus ter sangue de traidor será explicada nos dois últimos capítulos dessa fic.

Não vou fazer promessa com o Yaoi. Parte por inexperiência em escrever este tipo de fic e parte (Um pouco envergonhado de dizer) por preconceito. Por não gostar do gênero. XP

Mas se por um acaso eu pensar em alguma coisa legal, por que não? Vou precisar de ajuda provavelmente pra escrever isso (Talvez tomar um porre). Mas não prometo viu? XP

pimentel: O Peixes não será o demônio da Ilha Kanon. Foi mals... Mas espero que quando este personagem faça seu "debut" que seja do seu agrado... XP

Sorry na demora por ler sua fic. Mas eu leio e deixo reviews assim que puder (Provavelmente hoje dá).

Eu já tive um feeling de como será o próximo capítulo de Lost Canvas e do "Gênio" dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Estou ansioso pra ler... XP

Scorpion Math: Sumiu veio! Tava dando falta das suas reviews! XP

Vamos lá? Começando o próximo capítulo!

PS.: Sinto que a medida que começo a trabalhar mais o sentimental dos personagens eu acabo perdendo o jeito em escrever combates... Com certeza, vou trabalhar mais isso no futuro.

**Capítulo 16 – Não vou perder!**

Rock estava diante do Pegasus negro queimando seu cosmo. O Pegasus Negro apenas o olhava com desdém e sorria.

PEGASUS: Então... Você também usa a armadura de Pegasus? Quem diria... Se eu soubesse que você era um Cavaleiro eu teria te matado lá no santuário mesmo.

ROCK: Que foi? Está com medo só por que eu estou de armadura agora?

PEGASUS: Dificilmente...

O Pegasus Negro se move a uma velocidade tão grande que ele atinge Rock no rosto sem que ele sequer seja capaz de enxergar.

Rock vai ao chão sentindo uma incrível dor no rosto. Seu rosto estava manchado por uma espécie de hematoma.

PEGASUS: Hahaha! Patético... Um moleque que mal saiu das fraldas veste uma armadura e já se acha um Cavaleiro?

ROCK: Seu... Cretino... Está se achando só por que acertou um golpe é? Vamos ver o que acha disso!

Rock começa a elevar seu cosmo e se mover na forma da constelação de Pegasus.

ROCK: Tome isso! _**METEOROS DE PEGASUS!**_

O Pegasus Negro explode seu cosmo e dispara um cometa de coloração púrpura que engole os meteoros de Rock e o atinge no peito. Rock é cravado na parede e cai de cara no chão.

PEGASUS: Ei! Como está seu brinquedo Dragão negro?

DRAGÃO: Entendiante... Está praticamente morto... Hahaha!

Yun cambaleava de um lado para o outro. Sua visão estava turva. Ele erguia o escudo a frente do corpo na tentativa de se defender. Mas o Dragão Negro concentra seu cosmo e aponta pra Yun.

DRAGÃO: Eu vou te matar com um dedo moleque... _**VENDAVAL DO DRAGÃO!**_

Yun é carregado por uma poderosa ventania que o atira de um precipício. Rock grita por ele, mas é golpeado novamente pelo Pegasus Negro.

DRAGÃO: Não se preocupe... Talvez ele ainda esteja vivo. Eu vou ver... E me certificar de mata-lo.

O Dragão Negro salta do precipício atrás de Yun.

ROCK: Não... Vou deixar...

PEGASUS: Cala a boca! Você nem consegue se levantar seu imbecil!

ROCK: O que está acontecendo... Comigo?

PEGASUS: Meu Cometa Negro não apenas fere seu corpo... Ele envenena seu sangue. Aos poucos seu corpo ficará negro até que você morra...

ROCK: Não... Pode ser...

PEGASUS: Hora de morrer moleque... _**COMETA NEGRO!**_

Rock é atingido pelo imenso cometa e se choca contra as paredes da caverna. Os hematomas começam a crescer mais e mais e ele começa a sentir as pernas fracas. Seu corpo começa a ficar quente. Rock está morrendo de febre.

PEGASUS: Ei cara... Você nem deu um desafio... Que moleque sem graça você é... Levante-se...

Pegasus Negro começa a chutar Rock.

PEGASUS: Levanta seu lixo!

ROCK: (Que droga de Cavaleiro eu sou... Não consigo proteger ninguém... E na primeira luta de verdade que eu tenho... Eu vou... Morrer...?)

PEGASUS: Ah... Você é enfadonho de mais... Vou te deixar aí até você morrer... Talvez um dos seus amigos seja um desafio melhor...

Rock se levanta numa explosão e ataca. Seu cometa avança contra o Pegasus Negro que salta pra longe assustado.

PEGASUS: Mas que... Como ele ainda tem força pra dar este golpe?

Rock apenas caminhava como se estivesse em transe...

PEGASUS: Ele nem parece um ser vivo... Parece um zumbi caminhando... Vou aplicar um golpe para te mandar pro Inferno de uma vê... Seu corpo ficará totalmente negro em segundos... _**METEOROS NEGROS!**_

Rock salta pro alto evitando o ataque, pairando no ar e descendo em direção ao Pegasus Negro com um chute. O Cavaleiro negro é cravado no chão e cospe sangue quando sua armadura se destroça.

PEGASUS: Maldito! Que força é essa?

ROCK: Eu... Não posso morrer...

PEGASUS: O Cosmo dele está fora de escala... Quem é este moleque?

ROCK: O... Selo... Do mestre Tidus... Ta se desfazendo!

Rock começa a brilhar intensamente e gritar de dor.

PEGASUS: Maldição! O que está acontecendo?

ROCK: Aaaaaahhhhh!

Rock avança e desfere um soco no Pegasus Negro que destroça sua armadura por completo e o atira contra a parede da caverna. O Cavaleiro negro cai no chão estarrecido com o que aconteceu.

PEGASUS: Im... possível...

ROCK: O-onde... Estou? Meu corpo... Dói...

Rock cai de cara no chão. As manchas negras em seu corpo crescem cada vez mais e ele vai aos poucos perdendo a consciência.

**-Em outro lugar-**

Yun se levantava com dificuldades. O Dragão negro se aproximava dele aos poucos com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

DRAGÃO: Eu ouvi dizer que você é filho de um poderoso Cavaleiro de Ouro... Eu sempre esperei minha vida inteira para enfrentar o mais poderoso dos adversários... Seria você?

YUN: Eu não sei nada disso... Eu só estou aqui... Pra salvar Atena... Não gosto de lutar nem machucar pessoas...

DRAGÃO: Então você não vai salvar nada... Sabe por quê? Por que somente os fortes podem moldar o destino... Até agora o seu destino diz que você vai morrer aqui pelas minhas mãos... Se quiser moldar o destino, terá de ser mais forte que eu...

O Dragão Negro segura Yun pelo pescoço.

DRAGÃO: Você consegue ser mais forte?

YUN: Me... Solta...

DRAGÃO: Te soltar? Por que? Você é fraco. Eu sou forte. Apenas fortes dão ordens!

O Dragão negro dá um soco no estômago de Yun. Yun cospe sangue e cai de cara no chão. O Dragão negro pisa na cabeça dele e começa a pressionar.

DRAGÃO: Libere seu poder total... Eu estive esperando pelo oponente perfeito por toda a minha vida!

YUN: Aaaaaah! Não... Quero!

**-Cárcere de Atena-**

Alex estava encolhida no canto choramingando. Seu corpo doía de frio. Estava suja.

ALEX: Venha me salvar Ikarus... Espere... Estou... Sentindo um cosmo... Era o mesmo cosmo que explodiu agora a pouco... Mas... Será Ikarus?

Kratos entra pela porta.

KRATOS: Pare de choramingar! Sua deusa patética!

A pesada mão de Kratos estapeia Alex. Ela começa a chorar alto agora.

ALEX: Por que esta fazendo isso comigo?

KRATOS: Por que você nos baniu Atena... Nós éramos seus servos mais leais... E você nos condenou a viver nesta ilha fedorenta pra apodrecer... Por mim você já estaria morta... Mas alguém deu ordens especificas de sua entrega... A recompensa é muito grande... Portanto não me tente a esquecer a recompensa...

ALEX: Quando meus cavaleiros chegarem aqui... Eles irão acabar com você!

KRATOS: Seus cavaleiros já estarão mortos em alguns minutos princesa...

Kratos dizia enquanto apertava a garganta de Alex com a mão enorme. Em seguida ele a atira no chão e ela bate a cabeça, fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer de sua testa.

KRATOS: O "chefe" irá chegar logo para pega-la... É melhor prepara-la...

Duas mulheres maltrapilhas entram na cela.

KRATOS: Limpem essa vagabunda! Ela está cheirando como os porcos! Ou como vocês! Hahahaha!

As mulheres fazem uma reverencia a Alex quando Kratos tranca a porta.

"_Perdoe-nos Atena... Mas... precisamos obedecer..."_

Alex se coloca de pé e caminha até as mulheres.

ALEX: Está tudo bem... Tudo acabará logo... Por favor... Me ajudem a limpar meus ferimentos...

"_Sim senhora Atena..."_

Enquanto Alex remove suas vestes, as mulheres umedecem as toalhas para limpar seu corpo.

Uma hora depois, Alex já está limpa e com um vestido novo. Muito simples, mas limpo. O corpo já não doía tanto. Os ferimentos foram tratados por um remédio que uma das mulheres trouxera escondida.

Kratos abre a porta do cárcere e prende um grilhão no pescoço de Alex.

KRATOS: O chefe chegará logo... Vamos conhecer seu comprador...

Alex é puxada pela corrente até o salão do trono de Kratos. Ele se senta e apenas observa seus homens festejando com comidas e bebidas. E mulheres da vila, feitas escravas e sujeitadas aos piores abusos. As mais afortunadas estavam apenas encarregadas de servir vinho e comida aos homens, mas ocasionalmente nem elas escapavam do olhar devorador daqueles homens.

Ao verem Alex, elas clamam que Atena as salve.

ALEX: Parem! Não torturem mais essas pessoas!

KRATOS: Cale-se!

Quando Alex tenta correr em socorro de uma mulher que era surrada por um dos soldados, Kratos puxa a corrente e joga Alex no chão. Ele se levanta ameaçando agredi-la e Alex se encolhe de medo.

KRATOS: Fique quieta! Se tentar isto de novo eu não conterei meu punho! Seu lugar Atena é de joelhos aos meus pés! Nunca se esqueça disso!

Os escravos estão estarrecidos. Nunca imaginaram ver esta cena. Ela não era Atena? Como poderia ser incapaz de ajudá-los? Como poderia ser tão impotente diante daqueles homens?

Cheios de confiança os homens de Kratos sentem-se ainda mais encorajados a dar prosseguimento aos abusos.

Bem baixinho e chorando, Alex murmura.

ALEX: Por favor, Ikarus... Venha me buscar...

Continua...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Well, well... Vamos lá... As lutas estão começando... Por enquanto tudo que consegui pensar pro Rock foi essa lutinha bem Seiya e isso me incomodou... Portanto... Eu decidi caprichar mais nos combates daqui pra frente... ú.u

Outra coisa que anda me incomodando é a submissão de Atena. Acho que exagerei um pouco nos maus tratos à Alex, mas falamos disso depois.

O que está me deixando encucado mesmo é que não fui capaz de passar a verdadeira mensagem que gostaria de passar com a Tifa. E não era exatamente o Yuri em si, mas era pra ser uma espécie de drama em cima do preconceito que ela sofre (Ou acredita que irá sofrer acaso alguém saiba do seu segredo)... Prometo trabalhar isso também... ú.u

Sobre a Alex... Ela parece meio submissa da mesma forma que a Saori era quando ainda era uma "Atena em treinamento"... ú.u

Mas acho que exagerei um pouco... Se parece ofensivo, sorry... X.x

Tive algumas idéias recentes para esta fic e uma delas seria fazer fics One-shot ou Mini-fics (De 2 ou 3 capítulos) apresentando cada um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro que estou preparando. E detalhes... Haverão Cavaleiros de Ouro que não serão criados por mim. Dois deles eu joguei a batata quente em cima das minhas betas. Nala-dono e Stella-chan... Mas é por que não consegui pensar em nada legal pra esses dois cavaleiros em particular... ú.u/

Desculpem se sou meio "tirano" com relação a criação de personagens, mas eu ainda tenho pretensões de criar uma fic de Fichas e convidar uma galerinha jóia que sempre acompanha minhas fics pra fazer as fichas dos personagens que usarei. Me sinto meio mal de não convidar algumas pessoas pra participar da fic com suas idéias mirabolantes, principalmente uma pessoa que vive me pedindo pra fazer personagens pra suas fics... Mas prometo retificar isso... Eu só preciso de uma boa idéia, disposição de escrever e largar meu Playstation 2 um pouco de lado... X.x

Anyways... Vamos às reviews.

**pimentel:** Bom, expliquei ali em cima o lance da Atena bundona. Dá uma olhada. Os moleques vão sim mostrar a que vieram. E nesse capítulo já é a vez do Yun.

**Scorpion Math:** Tifa e Kalina mostrarão sua força nos próximos capítulos. Este é o capítulo da tão esperada reação do Yun. Aqui que ele mostra sua força de verdade. XD

**Capítulo 17 – O dragão que desperta...**

O Dragão Negro avança contra Yun e desfere um chute no rosto dele. Yun é cravado na parede.

DRAGÃO: Ainda não está disposto a demonstrar sua força?

YUN: Eu não quero ferir ninguém...

DRAGÃO: E como espera defender sua deusa se não pretende lutar? Você é patético moleque! _**VENDAVAL DO DRAGÃO!**_

Novamente o Dragão Negro aponta pra Yun e desfere uma rajada de vento que esmaga Yun na parede. Yun cai de cara no chão.

Perto dali, Rock caminha a passos vacilantes. Com a visão turva, ele se escora nas paredes da caverna para caminhar.

ROCK: Yun! Acaba... Logo com ele... E vamos em rente...

YUN: Rock? O... O que aconteceu com você?

Rock cai de cara no chão.

YUN: Rock!

DRAGÃO: Ah... Pelo visto o Pegasus está sentindo o terror dos Meteoros Negros!

YUN: Meteoros negros?

DRAGÃO: Os meteoros negros causam um hematoma na pele que cresce da cada vez mais. Quando o corpo dele for inteiramente coberto pelas manchas ele morrerá.

YUN: Isso nunca... Eu não vou permitir que o Rock morra!

O Dragão Negro caminha até Rock e pisa na cabeça dele.

DRAGÃO: Quer salva-lo? Terá de passar por mim.

Yun se levanta aos poucos, cambaleando. Olha pra frente. A visão turva.

DRAGÃO: Está decidido a lutar agora?

YUN: Sai de perto dele!

DRAGÃO: Pare de choramingar e use sua força!

O Dragão Negro chuta novamente Yun e o atira longe.

DRAGÃO: Se quer algo de alguém, não peça! Tome! Assim é o mundo! A sobrevivência do mais forte! Agora lute! Ou seu amigo morrerá!

Yun se coloca de pé.

YUN: Eu não gosto de machucar ninguém... Gosto de usar meu poder pra defender pessoas...

DRAGÃO: Bah... Poder pra defender é desperdício de poder... O verdadeiro poder é usado pra subjugar...

YUN: Não é verdade!

DRAGÃO: Então prove!

O Dragão negro desfere o soco mais forte que é capaz de desferir. Yun ergue o escudo do Dragão e se defende.

DRAGÃO: Mas como...?

YUN: O Escudo do Dragão é o mais forte de todos! Agora... Sinta o poder do punho do dragão! _**CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!**_

O Dragão negro é atingido no estomago por um soco arrasador. Ele é cravado na parede e cai de cara no chão.

YUN: Eu... Venci?

DRAGÃO: Hahaha... Hahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHA! Era isso que eu estava esperando! Acho que você já está pronto... Você sentiu o Vendaval do Dragão com um dedo... Hora de sentir com o punho todo...

YUN: O que? Ele pode gerar um golpe ainda mais forte?

DRAGÃO: _**VENDAVAL DO DRAGÃO!**_

Yun ergue o escudo do Dragão, mas é em vão. O golpe parece dez vezes mais forte do que antes. Yun é atirado longe, se choca contra as paredes que ruem sobre ele. Yun afasta as pedras e sai do meio dos destroços, com o corpo todo sangrando.

DRAGÃO: Viu o que acontece quando você usa mal o seu poder?

YUN: Não... O mestre Tidus me ensinou que... A verdadeira força do Cavaleiro surge quando... Ele protege aqueles que são importantes pra ele! Rock... E Tifa... E Atena...

DRAGÃO: Que monte de lixo... Vou te provar que o verdadeiro poder é usado pra subjugar!

O Dragão Negro avança contra Yun com um soco. Yun salta por cima dele e cai no chão. Ele imediatamente se vira desferindo um soco seu. O Dragão Negro se defende com o seu escudo e desfere um chute. Yun ergue o escudo, mas a força do golpe o atira longe.

O Dragão Negro se locomove em alta velocidade e intercepta o caminho de Yun em pleno ar com um soco. O Dragão Negro toma um impulso forçando seu punho para o alto, cobrindo seu corpo inteiro de cosmo e saltando para o ar. O Dragão Negro gira seu corpo rapidamente criando um pilar de energia que prensa Yun contra o teto da Caverna.

DRAGÃO: Tome isso! _**DRAGÃO ASCENDENTE!**_

Os gritos de agonia de Yun ecoam pela caverna e ele despenca no chão. O Dragão Negro cai de pé no chão, olhando para Yun. Ele afasta os longos cabelos do rosto e caminha até Yun.

DRAGÃO: Já se deu por vencido filhote de Dragão?

Yun estava caído no chão, seu corpo tremulando. Seus ossos pareciam estar partidos. Com muito esforço, ele conseguia se mover e tentar se colocar de pé.

YUN: Ainda... Não desisti...

DRAGÃO: Quanta resistência... Já recebeu meus golpes mais fortes e ainda está de pé... Você é impressionante garoto!

As pálpebras de Yun se alteravam. Elas afinavam adquirindo um aspecto quase reptiliano. O olhar de Yun estava sério.

YUN: Você quer provas? Quer que eu te prove que eu posso usar meu poder pra defender meus amigos... E minha deusa?

DRAGÃO: Ainda insiste nessa bobagem? Tenha dó... Seu corpo está todo arrebentado e você mal se agüenta de pé!

YUN: A luta ainda não acabou... Olhos de Dragão... Despertem!

Yun podia ver claramente os movimentos do Dragão Negro. Ele observa o punho do Dragão Negro se movendo em sua direção e se esquiva, saltando pra longe, apoiando as mãos no chão e tomando impulso para se afastar mais. O Dragão Negro concentra seu cosmo na ponta do dedo indicador e atira rajadas de vento contra Yun.

Yun se esquiva em alta velocidade de cada um dos golpes. Ele concentra seu cosmo no seu punho e dispara uma rajada de energia contra o Dragão Negro. A rajada se choca contra o escudo do Dragão Negro gerando uma intensa luminosidade que o ofusca. Em seguida Yun consegue desferir um chute no rosto do Dragão Negro.

Dragão Negro é arrastado pelo chão e se choca contra uma rocha que é feita em pedaços.

Yun se não perde tempo e corre até Rock. Ele vira o corpo de Rock e o observa. Podia ver um cosmo negro percorrendo o corpo de Rock e se alastrando pela corrente sanguínea.

YUN: Não se preocupe Rock... Eu vou retirar essa droga de você! Posso ver as 13 estrelas de sua constelação claramente!

Yun golpeia os 13 pontos com as pontas dos dedos. O Sangue de Rock começa a vazar. Negro e viscoso.

YUN: Espero ter feito corretamente... Nunca me perdoarei se Rock morrer...

Yun sente uma explosão de cosmo às suas costas. Era o Dragão Negro se reerguendo dos destroços, furioso.

DRAGÃO: Eu o farei pagar por isso garoto... E em seguida matarei esse lixo aí do seu lado...

Yun se coloca de braços abertos diante do Dragão Negro.

YUN: Desta vez os papéis se inverteram... Você terá de passar por mim para chegar ao Rock! Vamos!

O Dragão Negro sorri da recém descoberta audácia de Yun e explode seu cosmo. Ele abre os braços concentrando correntes de ar à sua volta e a sua frente. Os enormes cabelos do Dragão Negro tremulam ao vento quando ele finalmente concentra todo este poder diante de si.

DRAGÃO: Eu o farei em pedaços! Este será o meu golpe mais forte! _**VENDAVAL DO DRAGÃO!**_

Projetando os dois braços pra frente com os punhos fechados, o Dragão Negro cria a ventania mais forte que já foi capaz de criar.

Yun explode seu cosmo resistindo a força avassaladora do golpe. Ele projeta as mãos pra frente, expelindo todo seu cosmo.

YUN: Eu posso... Ver! O ponto fraco do seu golpe!

DRAGÃO: O que disse?

Yun grita e reverte a ventania, abalando momentaneamente o Dragão Negro. Com um salto pra frente, ele desfere seu golpe máximo.

YUN: _**CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!**_

O punho de Yun atinge o peito do Dragão Negro com toda a força. Yun arrasta o Dragão Negro para trás e o crava na parede com seu soco, criando um terremoto. O Dragão Negro cospe sangue, a rocha trinca e Yun salta pra longe.

Yun está arfando e cansado. Chorando de medo e raiva.

DRAGÃO: Esplendido garoto... Você consegue mesmo usar sua força pra defender os outros... Eu gostaria de... Ter descoberto isso antes... Hahaha...

O Dragão Negro cai de cara no chão morto.

YUN: Um inimigo... Morreu pelas minhas mãos...

As lágrimas correm pelo rosto de Yun. Quando o Pegasus Negro surge atrás dele, queimando seu cosmo maligno e furioso de raiva. A armadura já era puro frangalho. Seu corpo estava sangrando.

PEGASUS: Hora de morrer fedelho maldito!

Yun já estava quase sem forças pra lutar. Mal conseguia erguer os punhos. O Pegasus negro se prepara e desfere um Meteoro Negro. Mas o meteoro é interceptado por outro.

ROCK: Não tão rápido! Ainda temos um assunto pra resolver Pegasus Negro!

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Voltei! Mais um Capítulo! Novidades? Eu agora tenho todos os jogos Onimusha. Estou dando uma pausa do Onimusha 1 para postar este capítulo. Hoje estou de folga sem nada pra fazer então, vamos lá... XP

Também tenho Tekken 5 pra jogar e um monte de tempo perdido de Soul Calibur pra recuperar (Meu save foi corrompido e eu me lasquei legal... Perdi um monte de coisas que tinha desbloqueado... X.x)

Reviews!

**pimentel:** Saaê mano! O moleque mostrou os poder legal aê! Agora é a vez daquele outro truta lá mano! Logo posto mais reviews na sua fic lá veio! (rsrsrs) XP

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Quem será que vai salvar a Alex? Quem será? Quem será? O.O

Vou tentar maneirar nos maus-tratos... Acho que peguei pesado... ú.u

Sobre a fic de fichas, eu estou tentando ter uma boa idéia pra escrever, mas se sair eu te chamo sim pra criar um personagem ok? Beijão!

PS.: Como está o baby? Crescendo muito?

**Scorpion Math:** Eu acho que consigo provar que muita coisa do que o Kurumada fez poderia ter sido diferente... Como arrumar umas namoradas pra seus personagens... Pôxa... Que tanto de mane cheio de meninas apaixonadas por eles e os zézões só querem saber de ficar atrás da Saori... XD

Enfim... Vamos nessa que estamos chegando na reta final (Quase)...

Pegasus x Pegasus – Rematch!

Agora, mais Onimusha! (sai correndo e babando pra frente da TV)

**Capítulo 18 – Voando como o Pegasus...**

Rock e o Pegasus negro voltavam a se enfrentar. O Pegasus Negro estava em estado lastimável. Sua confiança estava abalada ao enfrentar Rock. Rock demonstrara um poder muito maior do que ele jamais havia sentido. Mas apenas por um breve instante. Agora Rock estava normal novamente.

Estava ainda mais fraco do que antes. Afinal acabara de se recuperar dos efeitos dos Meteoros Negros.

PEGASUS: Agora ele só parece um moleque amador qualquer novamente... Não tenho com o que me preocupar... Aplicarei os Meteoros Negros mais uma vez e ele vai morrer desta vez...

ROCK: Vamos lá Pegasus Negro! Lute!

O Pegasus Negro recebe um soco arrasador no rosto. Ele nem viu Rock se mover. O Pegasus Negro se apóia em uma das mãos e se coloca de pé. Queimando o cosmo e preparando um meteoro negro, ele ataca Rock. Rock se esquiva e golpeia o estômago do Pegasus Negro.

Em seguida Rock desfere um chute no rosto do Pegasus Negro que o crava na parede. Rock avança contra o Pegasus Negro e desfere vários socos no estômago do Cavaleiro Negro. Depois desfere um soco no rosto e joga o Pegasus negro no chão.

PEGASUS: Impossível... Ele não pode ter toda esta força depois de escapar do Terror da Morte Negra!

ROCK: Eu confesso que estou muito mal... Mas minha vontade de quebrar sua cara é ainda maior!

Rock avança contra o Cavaleiro Negro que desfere um soco rápido, mas Rock desaparece da frente dele.

PEGASUS: Pra onde ele foi?

ROCK: Estou aqui!

O Pegasus Negro é atingido por um chute no rosto e cai no chão. Rock está queimando seu cosmo o mais alto que pode e já se prepara para atacar novamente quando o Pegasus Negro grita por ele. Ele havia percebido que estava encurralado e não havia saída.

PEGASUS: Espere! Por favor não me mate!

ROCK: Que foi agora?

PEGASUS: Por favor... Eu me rendo... Eu reconheço que fui derrotado... Tenha piedade...

ROCK: Ah vocês Cavaleiros Negros conhecem esta palavra?

PEGASUS: Confesso que fui cruel... Que somos cruéis, mas apenas recebemos ordens de nosso mestre...

ROCK: Quer justificar sua matança desta forma? Eu devia...

PEGASUS: Não! Espere! Eu posso te levar até Athena...

Yun que observava a luta atônito desperta seus Olhos de Dragão. O Pegasus Negro estende a mão para Rock esperando um sinal de clemência quando Yun grita.

YUN: Cuidado Rock! Ele vai atacar!

ROCK: Seu sujo!

PEGASUS: Morra moleque! _**METEOROS NEGROS!**_

Rock salta para o alto, explode seu cosmo e ataca.

ROCK: Tome isso seu trapaceiro! _**METEOROS DE PEGASUS!**_

O Pegasus Negro é fuzilado pelos meteoros de Rock e cai no chão finalmente vencido.

ROCK: Ora seu...

PEGASUS: Há... Há... Há... Idiota...

ROCK: Do que está rindo?

PEGASUS: Vocês não são cavaleiros comuns... Eu vejo isso agora... Mas por mais fortes que sejam... Nunca poderão derrotar Kratos... O nosso líder... O poder dele... È sem igual... Ele é o demônio encarnado! Hahahaha!

Rock segura o Pegasus negro pela gola e o ameaça.

ROCK: Fale! Onde está Atena!

PEGASUS: Vá... Pro inferno!

O Pegasus Negro cospe seu sangue no rosto de Rock pouco antes de morrer.

ROCK: Ele morreu... Eu... Matei uma pessoa...

Yun se aproxima e toca o ombro do amigo como sinal de apoio.

YUN: Precisamos encontrar Atena Rock... Vamos...

Rock engole o assombro por enquanto e segue Yun.

**-Em outro lugar-**

Kalina se esquivava como podia dos ataques do Cisne Negro. Ela era rápida e ágil. Sua mestra a treinara bem. O Cisne negro tenta ataca-la com um chute, mas ela salta pra longe, se apóia na parede e retorna contra ele desferindo um chute também.

O Cisne Negro dá um sorriso, esquiva o chute e segura Kalina pelo pescoço. Ela se debate, mas não consegue se livrar do aperto esmagador sobre sua garganta.

CISNE: Pirralha idiota... Acha que seu poder pode rivalizar com o meu? Conheça o Terror Gélido da _**NEVASCA NEGRA!**_

O corpo de Kalina é coberto por uma camada de gelo negro. Seu corpo é jogado imóvel no chão enquanto o Cisne Negro sorri sarcásticamente.

Distraída por isto, Tifa é atingida pelas costas pela Ofiunco Negra que apenas lambe o sangue de suas garras.

OFIUNCO: Que sangue mais saboroso... Faz tempo que não experimento sangue de uma menina novinha como você...

Sem muito tempo pra pensar, Tifa salta pra longe se esquivando de outro golpe da Ofiunco Negra que crava suas garras no chão.

OFIUNCO: Hahaha! Esta luta está muito divertida! Esta garotinha aqui até que sabe lutar!

CISNE: Que sorte a sua Ofiunco! A minha não deu nem pro cheiro!

OFIUNCO: Quem mandou matar ela tão rápido? Agora eu não vou dividir a minha com você!

CISNE: Não se preocupe... Eu posso encontrar mais Cavaleiros pra brincar... Divirta-se com essa aí!  
TIFA: Se vocês tiverem realmente machucado a Kalina eu vou...!

OFIUNCO: Vai o que? Vocês Cavaleiros são patéticos! Só sabem chorar feito criancinhas! Eu vou te dar um verdadeiro motivo pra chorar! TOME ISTO! _**VENENO DA MAMBA-NEGRA!**_

As garras da Ofiunco Negra começam a brilhar e emitir faíscas de eletricidade negras. Ela avança contra Tifa e ataca com as duas mãos criando um X de energia em pleno ar que causa uma tempestade elétrica ao redor da Caverna.

TIFA: _**IMPULSO RELUZENTE!**_

Tifa sai do meio da Tempestade de Raios com os braços cruzados diante do rosto. Queimando seu cosmo até o limite e desferindo um soco no peito da Ofiunco Negra.

A energia liberada é tamanha e tão rápida que a Amazona Negra nem viu o que a atingiu. Ela cospe sangue e voa contra as paredes, caindo de cara no chão em seguida.

OFIUNCO: Vadia! Como... Conseguiu me atingir desta forma! Não a perdôo!

TIFA: Você fala demais! Mas seus golpes são lentos e sua técnica é falha!

CISNE: Precisa de ajuda Ofiunco Negra?

OFIUNCO: Vá pro Inferno Cisne Negro! Eu não preciso da sua ajuda pra lidar com essa cadela!

A Ofiunco negra se coloca de pé, cuspindo sangue, cambaleando. Leva um tempo até que ela consiga eliminar a vertigem de seus olhos.

TIFA: Saia de perto de Kalina! Ou eu o matarei!

CISNE: O que está olhando pra mim? Sua adversária está atrás de você...

De repente, Kalina se coloca de pé num salto e desfere um chute no rosto do Cisne Negro.

KALINA: Toma isso seu nojento! _**CALDA FLAMEJANTE DA RAPOSA!**_

CISNE: Argh!

O Cisne Negro é atirado no chão.

KALINA: Engole essa seu convencido!

CISNE: Como... Resistiu a minha Neve Negra? É impossível!

KALINA: Seu golpe é forte, mas não é tanto assim!

CISNE: Hunf... É mesmo é? Então... Olhe pra si mesma...

Kalina olha para suas próprias mãos e vê um pequeno brilho escuro cobrir seu corpo.

CISNE: Os Cristais de Neve Negra estão cobrindo seu corpo agora... Estes cristais absorvem o calor de suas células e não saem até que você se transforme numa estatua de gelo!

KALINA: Não... Posso... Me mover...

CISNE: Entendeu agora não é?

Tifa corre em direção a Kalina que era castigada novamente pelos golpes do Cisne Negro. Ele escorou Kalina sobre uma rocha e começou a castiga-la com seus socos.

CISNE: Morra sua pirralha idiota!

TIFA: Kalina!

OFIUNCO: Não tão depressa!

Ofiunco Negra surge de repente às costas de Tifa e a imobiliza com o braço. Com o outro ela faz suas garras brilharem com uma luz sinistra e cravas nas costas de Tifa.

Tifa cospe sangue. Fica tonta. Seu corpo começa a arder de febre.

OFIUNCO: Meu veneno aje rápido não é? Três golpes dele... E você já era!

CISNE: Hah! Sua amiga já era... O Veneno da Ofiunco negra é o mais mortal que existe...

KALINA: Não... Tifa... Eu sei que ela pode... Vencer... Ela é... A pessoa mais forte que eu conheço...

OFIUNCO: Pára de viajar garota! Uma dose do meu veneno já é o suficiente para deixar ela louca de tanta dor que o veneno causa ao sistema nervoso... Com mais uma dose ela ficará paralisada até morrer... E se receber uma terceira, ela ai pro saco de vez!

CISNE: Ouviu isso? Sua namorada ta morta! Então aceite a morte também e com sorte vocês duas se encontram no inferno!

O Cisne Negro continuava a castigar Kalina com seus socos. De repente, Kalina segura o punho do Cavaleiro Negro e começa a inflamá-los.

CISNE: Impossível! A neve Negra!

KALINA: Se a Neve está me congelando, é uma simples questão de elimina-la!

Kalina afasta o Cisne Negro com uma labareda de chamas que cobre seu corpo.

KALINA: Esse é o fogo de Raposa! Ele pode queimar qualquer coisa! Até mesmo sua neve porcaria!

CISNE: Sua... Nojentinha! Como se atreve?

OFIUNCO: Não se preocupe Cisne Negro! Assim que eu acabar com essa aqui eu te ajudo a matar esta daí!

CISNE: Vai à merda! Eu posso cuidar dela sozinho!

OFIUNCO: Hahaha! Quero só ver!

Ofiunco negra desfere mais um golpe em Tifa com suas garras, mas Tifa segura seus braços.

OFIUNCO: Não se esforce muito! Só fará o veneno correr mais rápido por suas veias!

TIFA: Eu... Não me rendo facilmente...

OFIUNCO: Dane-se! Rendendo-se ou não, eu vou te matar de qualquer jeito!

Tifa é chutada no chão. A Ofiunco Negra salta sobrea ela com um olhar sedento de sangue tentando cravar suas garras em Tifa novamente. As duas disputam forças, mas Tifa está perto de desmaiar de dor.

Seu corpo dói e arde como se ela estivesse sofrendo de quarenta graus de febre. Por fim a Ofiunco negra consegue ferir o braço de Tifa novamente. Ela dá um sorriso de satisfação sádica pouco antes de receber um chute de Tifa que a atira longe.

Ofiunco Negra se levanta sorrindo de satisfação e limpa o sangue do canto da boca. Tifa tenta se levantar. Se arrasta pelo chão. E por fim cede.

OFIUNCO: Não pode se mover não é? Eu disse... Meu veneno é mortal!

KALINA: Levanta Tifa! Levanta! Não vai deixar essa vadia de matar vai? Levanta Tifa! Eu sei que você pode!

CISNE: Deixa de escândalo! Ela está mais morta do que viva! Nem deve estar ouvindo!

KALINA: Seus... Seus... Ela é a pessoa que eu amo! Se algo acontecer a ela eu vou... Eu vou...!

CISNE: Ah cale-se! Lágrimas não vencem batalhas!

O Cisne Negro ataca Kalina, mas é imediatamente devolvido ao lugar de onde saiu por um chute dela. Em seguida ela toma impulso, com as mãos e os pés apoiados no chão, salta e concentra suas chamas em uma enorme bola de fogo.

KALINA: Toma isso!_** RAPOSA INCANDESCENTE!**_

CISNE: Maldita!

O Cisne Negro salta pra longe e o golpe explode no chão.

CISNE: Sua maldita!

KALINA: Droga eu errei!

CISNE: Hora de morrer garota... Já cansei desta brincadeira!

O tempo corre. Tifa estava indefesa no chão. Ofiunco Negra e Cisne Negro estavam longes de serem derrotados.

Kalina se desesperava.

Continua...


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Ok! Vamos às reviews! Não tenho muito a comentar por enquanto além de que terminei de jogar a série Onimusha (Só falta o Dawn of Dreams, quarto game da série que já estou quase terminando também! XP)

E gostaria de dizer que já tenho três fics prontas, cada uma focada num Dourado de Saint Seiya Extreme. Não vou dizer muito a respeito, mas já posso dizer que os Golds apresentados nessas fics serão Áries, Capricórnio e Peixes.

Stella-chan já está terminando de criar o Escorpião dela. O que significa que logo escrevo uma fic sobre ele também.

Pra evitar Spoilers essas fics serão postadas assim que esta saga aqui terminar. Agora vamos concluir a luta das meninas. Sei que estou fazendo muito suspense com o Tidus, mas logo ele aparece... (Não me matem por favor... ú.u)

Continuando...

**pimentel:** Eu jamais faria isso com as meninas... Eu não posso fazer a cagada do kurumada de transformar as meninas da fic em dondocas fraquinhas, depois do "Fúria Power"... Pode ficar sossegado... ú.u

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Tifa não vai se render! Ela é forte! Ela tem o Girl Power ativo na veia e no cosmo! Do jeito que você gosta. Agora que o Pegasus fedido se foi, só falta mais um pouquinho!

**Scorpion Math: **Estava esperando por isso? Aqui está. Tifa e Kalina chutando a bunda de mais uns Cavaleiros Negros.

Vamos nessa. Que "Time is money! Oh yeah..."

**Capítulo 19 – Vou te salvar!**

Kalina queimava seu cosmo furiosamente. O Cisne Negro e a Ofiunco Negra apenas observavam com desdém as bravatas da jovem garota.

KALINA: Afastem-se da Tifa! –Inflama os punhos-

OFIUNCO: Ela já deve estar morta! E se não estiver eu vou aplicar o terceiro golpe agora e aí ela morre de vez!

KALINA: Eu não vou deixar! _**RAPOSA INCANDESCENTE!**_

Kalina usa seu golpe novamente, mas desta vez contra Ofiunco. A Amazona negra contém o golpe com uma mão.

OFIUNCO: È com esse golpinho que você pretende me vencer? Ta de brincadeira comigo fedelha?

CISNE: Não se preocupe Ofiunco Negra... Eu vou despachar esta garota pro inferno com a minha Nevasca Negra!

O cisne negro invoca uma cálida neve negra que cobre toda a caverna. Concentrando um poderoso ar gélido em sua mão, ele desfere um golpe mortal.

CISNE: Vá pro inferno! _**NEVASCA NEGRA!**_

Kalina é atingida em cheio e carregada pra longe. Ela dá de costas na parede e em seguida de cara no chão. Completamente imóvel.

Ela leva uma não a frente. Tentando se mover, mas seu corpo inteiro está gelado. É difícil se mover.

KALINA: Tifa... Ouça... Você precisa me ouvir ok? Eu sei que você pode se levantar... Eu sei... Eu vi sua força... E eu confio em você Tifa... Levanta por favor... Por favor... Por mim...

Tifa começa a se mover.

KALINA: Eu te amo Tifa... Levanta por mim... Eu confio em você...

OFIUNCO: Para com isso garota! Está embrulhando meu estômago!

Tifa começa a se levantar aos poucos.

OFIUNCO: Impossível! Ela deveria estar praticamente morta!

TIFA: Olha só... Quem diria... A lista de pessoas que confiam e mim aumentou... Eu não posso decepcionar estas pessoas...

CISNE: Maldição Ofiunco Negra... Será que dá pra matar essa garota de uma vez?

OFIUNCO: Cala a boca! A sua ainda está viva também!

CISNE: Algo que pretendo remediar agora... Mais uma Nevasca Negra e até os ossos dela serão congelados!

O Cisne Negro eleva seu cosmo.

CISNE: Adeus Raposa! _**NEVASCA NEGRA!**_

O Cisne negro ataca. Kalina cruza os braços diante do rosto e defende o golpe. Ela eleva seu cosmo ao máximo e começa a defletir a rajada do Cisne negro. O Cavaleiro Negro é atirado para trás, Kalina corre em alta velocidade e desfere um chute flamejante no peito do Cavaleiro negro que o atravessa.

KALINA: _**CALDA FLAMEJANTE DA RAPOSA!**_

CISNE: Não! ARGH!

O Cisne Negro é atirado pra longe e cai no chão pegando fogo.

CISNE: Argh! Estou queimando!

A cena é repulsiva. Até mesmo a Ofiunco Negra sente nojo.

OFIUNCO: Argh... Que coisa nojenta...

TIFA: Agora somos só nos dois... Ofiunco Negra...

OFIUNCO: Aquele veneno deve estar comendo suas entranhas não é? Hahahaha!

Kalina se aproxima de Tifa e a abraça por trás.

KALINA: Eu estou usando o calor do meu corpo... Para fazer o veneno em suas veias evaporar...

TIFA: Seu cosmo... É quente... E... Confortante...

KALINA: Eu confio em você Tifa... Vença essa batalha...

Kalina cai pra trás. Tifa quer mais do que nunca abraça-la e beija-la, mas agora ela não pode. Ela tem de derrotar a Ofiunco Negra a qualquer custo.

TIFA: Agüente firme Kalina... Eu vou vencer esta inimiga... E vamos voltar juntas pro santuário...

OFIUNCO: Bravatas vazias! Vamos ver se você suporta mais um golpe! _**VENENO DA MAMBA NEGRA!**_

Tifa segura os dois braços da Ofiunco Negra.

TIFA: Isso é o melhor que pode fazer? Você é patética!

Tifa dá um chute no queixo da Amazona Negra que a manda para o alto. Ela salta em direção a ela, queimando seu cosmo ao máximo e desferindo um chute no peito dela.

TIFA: _**LAMPEJO DA ÁGUIA!**_

O golpe destroça a armadura da Ofiunco negra e ela cai no chão. Morta instantaneamente.

Tifa corre até Kalina e a segura nos braços.

TIFA: Kalina! Resista! Você está bem?

KALINA: Estou...

TIFA: Minha nossa... Seu corpo está um gelo...

KALINA: É a neve negra...

TIFA: Não se preocupe... Eu vou te aquecer... Como você me aqueceu...

Tifa abraça Kalina com toda a força e eleva seu cosmo.

KALINA: Seu cosmo... É tão quentinho...

TIFA: Fique bem... Por favor...

**-Em outro lugar-**

Jecth se arrastava pelas paredes. Tonto pela perda de sangue. Sua visão turvava. Mal podia ver o que estava diante de si. Ele cai no chão e se depara com alguém parado diante dele.

FÊNIX: O que foi Cavaleiro? Não consegue andar?

Jecht se arrasta pra trás. Força a vista para tentar visualizar seu inimigo. Se coloca de pé cambaleando. Se prepara pra lutar.

FÊNIX: Uma presa fácil para o Fênix Negro... É até inglório chutar um cão ferido... Ou seria piedoso... Livrar este cão de sua miséria?

JECHT: Continue se gabando seu maldito... Em breve não rirá tanto! _**GALOPE DO UNICÓRNIO!**_

O Fênix Negro defende o golpe de Jecht com um dedo.

JECHT: Impossível! Como pode?

FÊNIX: Seu golpe é patético... E no estado em que está, não preciso de mais do que um dedo para me defender dele...

Jecht salta pra trás, boqueiaberto. Não podia crer no que estava vendo. Como alguém poderia defender o golpe de um Cavaleiro com um dedo? Nem um Cavaleiro de Prata poderia fazer aquilo. Será que estava tão fraco assim?

FÊNIX: Conheça um golpe de verdade garoto... Este é o bater de asas da Fênix Negra! _**VAGALHÃO INFERNAL!**_

O Fênix Negro projeta os dois braços pra frente como se simulasse um bater de Asas. Jecht é carregado por uma ventania escaldante e se choca contra as paredes da Caverna. Seu corpo parecia todo quebrado. Jecht cospe sangue. Pode sentir o braço direito quebrado. A armadura não agüentaria nem mais um golpe simples. Mais um golpe daqueles e seu corpo seria feito em pedaços junto com a armadura.

O Fênix Negro caminha lentamente em direção a Jecht. Ele tenta desferir socos contra o Cavaleiro Negro, mas tão fracos e lentos que o Fênix Negro sequer se esquiva. Ele simplesmente recebe os golpes e deixa que a armadura os contenha.

O Fênix Negro segura Jecht pelos cabelos e concentra seu cosmo em sua mão.

FÊNIX: Adeus Unicórnio...

O punho do Cavaleiro Negro atravessa a armadura de Jecht. E perfura seu peito. Jecht se agarra ao Fênix Negro vomitando sangue.

Lentamente o corpo de Jecht vai ao chão. Imóvel e sem vida. Rock e Yun chegam a tempo apenas de presenciar o corpo sem vida de Jecht atingindo a terra fria.

ROCK: NÃAAAAO! Jecht!

O Fênix Negro que já dava as cotas e partia dali só percebeu a presença de Rock quando este gritou.

ROCK: Seu... Assassino maldito!

FÊNIX: Ah... Seu amigo... Eu não o assassinei... Eu simplesmente acabei com a dor dele... Da mesma forma que se sacrifica um animal ferido que não pode ser tratado...

YUN: Seu... Monstro!

ROCK: Cala a boca... Seu desgraçado... Como ousa? Como ousa comparar a vida de um humano a um animal? Seu maldito!

FÊNIX: A que devo compara-la então? Qualquer vida não passa de um lixo... Um a mais... Um a menos que morre... Não faz diferença...

ROCK: Cala... Essa boca nojenta! CALA A BOCA!

Rock desfere um soco no Fênix Negro com toda a sua força. O Cavaleiro apenas segura o punho de Rock.

FÊNIX: Mais cães feridos... Eu vou acabar com o sofrimento de vocês...

O Fênix Negro desfere um soco em Rock que o atira longe. Yun está estarrecido com a força daquele inimigo.

Defendera o golpe de Rock com tamanha facilidade que parecia haver um abismo entre eles.

FÊNIX: Esta demonstração patética de sentimentalismo não irá ajudá-lo no campo de batalhas garoto! Assim deve ser um golpe de verdade! _**VAGALHÃO INFERNAL!**_

O Fênix Negro desfere seu golpe novamente. Yun ergue o escudo. Rock se levantava aos poucos e cruzava os braços diante do rosto. Esforços inúteis. Ambos são carregados pela ventania escaldante da mesma forma que Jecht.

Os gritos dos dois Cavaleiros ecoavam pela caverna.

**-Em outro lugar-**

Alex ainda estava acorrentada pelo pescoço. A corrente estava presa a mão enorme de Kratos que dormia tranquilamente.

A "festa" que os Cavaleiros Negros estavam dando já havia acabado. Finalmente. Os escravos já haviam sido aprisionados. Exceto aqueles que ainda estavam limpando a bagunça. Uma escrava se aproxima de Alex que chorava baixinho.

LUCIA: Você é... Mesmo Atena?

Alex acena com a cabeça que sim, sem ter certeza. Afinal nunca sentira nada de poder divino em si.

LUCIA: Então... Por que permite que esta crueldade aconteça? Você é uma deusa...

ALEX: Eu... Não sei o que fazer... Mas... Meus cavaleiros... Chegarão a qualquer momento e darão um fim a este tormento... Acredite...

LUCIA: Os Cavaleiros morrerão... Ninguém pode vencer Kratos...

A mão enorme de Kratos se move e segura a mulher pelo pescoço.

KRATOS: Tem razão... Ninguém pode me vencer...

Kratos atira Lucia longe com um movimento. Ela cai sobre a mesa bagunçada onde os Cavaleiros negros festejavam e dali pro chão.

ALEX: Não! Não a machuque!

KRATOS: Cale-se!

Alex é estapeada novamente e vai ao chão.

KRATOS: Esqueceu de seu lugar novamente Atena? Ou eu devo mandar alguém açoita-la pra que se lembre?

Alex engole a seco.

KRATOS: E você mulher! Termine de limpar isso! O Mestre está chegando!

LUCIA: Sim senhor... Perdoe-me senhor...

Até mesmo aquele homem possuía um mestre? Quem poderia ser mais poderoso que aquele monstro afinal?

Alex afasta o pensamento de sua mente. Não queria saber. Só sabia que havia alguém que poderia vencê-lo. A Kratos ou a qualquer mestre a quem ele servisse.

"_Ikarus"_ - ela diz em sua mente. _"Venha me buscar, por favor..."_

KRATOS: Finalmente chegou o momento de glória dos Cavaleiros Negros!

Continua...


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Bom... Eu já falei demais tudo que tinha pra falar no Capítulo de Ifreet May Cry. Não vou enrolar muito aqui. Só gostaria de dar as boas vindas a uma nova leitora das Fics de Ikrus-sama produções! Nick-san!

Vamos lá! Ò.Ó

**pimentel:** Três ótimos palpites? Mas qual deles será o correto? A fic de Peixes está pronta. Por enquanto tudo que posso adiantar é que, Peixes com toda certeza não será gay. XP

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Pobre Jecht. Vamos sentir sua falta... Ç.Ç

Tifa e Kalina são fofas né? Eu acho que tenho um talento nato pra escrever personagens assim. Adoro! Hehehe... XP

Tidus, Tidus... Quando ele vai chegar? Até eu já estou perdendo a paciência... ú.u

**Scorpion Math:** Quem vai salvar eles do Fênix Negro? Quem será? Quem será? Veja neste capítulo... XD

E valeu. É bom saber que levo jeito pra escrever Yuri. XP

**Nick-san:** Esta é sua primeira fic de CDZ aqui no Fanfiction? Quanta honra pra mim! E ainda bem que você gostou! Sempre fico feliz quando alguém posta e acompanha minhas fics. Por isso fiquei muito feliz de receber sua review!

Sobre o Tidus, ele não é Sagitário. Sagitário já apareceu. É o Ikarus lembra? XP

Mas seu palpite chegou perto (Não se mata ok? ú.u). Que bom que ta todo mundo curtindo o romance das duas amazonas. Pensei que não ia agradar muito. XP

**Capítulo 20 – Fênix Negro...**

Rock tentava acordar Yun, mas ele estava desmaiado profundamente. Não conseguia se erguer por mais que Rock tentasse. O Fênix Negro se aproxima calmamente e elevando seu cosmo de forma tão forte que sua aparência embora parecesse calma, para Rock era assustadora.

FÊNIX: Vocês foram bem idiotas de virem aqui. Acham que podem contra os Cavaleiros Negros? Meros cavaleiros de bronze... Melhor dar fim ao sofrimento logo... Como cães feridos...

ROCK: Cala essa boca! Nós não somos cães! Somos pessoas! Com sentimentos! Você não pode desrespeitar a vida das pessoas assim!

FÊNIX: Quem disse? Vidas... Nada mais do que uma coisa sem valor... Que rapidamente se esvai... Milhares de pessoas morrem todos os dias e o mundo não muda por isso... Por que eu deveria me importar?

ROCK: Por que somos... A vida tem valor sim!

FÊNIX: Valor? E qual o valor da vida?

**-Passado-**

O Cavaleiro de Fênix trajava sua armadura e se colocava entre os Cavaleiros Negros. Eles estavam realizando um massacre por toda a vila.

FÊNIX: Seus malditos Cavaleiros Negros! Em nome de Atena, eu vou derrotar a todos! _**AVÊ FÊNIX!**_

O golpe do Cavaleiro de Fênix arrasa um grupo de Cavaleiros Negros como se não fossem nada. A mulher e a criança apavoradas e se abraçando atrás do Cavaleiro choram e chamam por ele, mas ele não pode desviar a atenção agora. Um momento de hesitação pode significar a morte para eles.

"_Papai!"_

"_Querido!"_

FÊNIX: Fiquem atrás de mim! Eu as protegerei!

De repente um cosmo maligno e gigantesco surge em meio aos cavaleiros negros. Era Kratos. Sua forma ameaçadora surgia em meio as chamas como a silhueta de um demônio coberto de sangue. Sua armadura negra possuía um elmo com chifres longos e uma aparência agourenta que o tornava ainda mais amedrontador.

KRATOS: Por que estão demorando tanto? É só um Cavaleiro...

FÊNIX: Kratos... Seu monstro maldito! Esta ilha está sob minha proteção! Ela pode ser um inferno, mas é o meu lar! Saia daqui!

KRATOS: Eu vou mostrar como se faz para matar uma mosca! Prestem atenção!

FÊNIX: Diga adeus a sua vida nojenta Kratos! _**AVE FÊNIX!**_

Kratos contém o golpe com uma única mão e o reverte contra o Cavaleiro de Fênix.

Ele é carregado pra trás junto da esposa e do filho. A casa deles é derrubada. O menino estava caído no chão, ao lado do corpo ferido da mãe que o olhava com lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso no rosto. Como se despedindo do menino com um olhar.

O Cavaleiro de Fênix em sua armadura arrasada se levanta e se coloca diante de Kratos.

FÊNIX: Seu... Maldito... Vá embora daqui...

O Cavaleiro de Fênix corre e desfere um soco contra Kratos. Mas ele estava tão fraco que tudo que conseguiu é ser esmagado pelo soco do gigantesco inimigo.

O Soco de Kratos cravou Fênix no chão. Em meio a cratera gerada pelo golpe, o corpo quebrado e ensangüentado do Cavaleiro se debatia para se levantar. Mas ele já não tinha mais forças. Seu corpo já não era mais fisicamente capaz de se mover.

KRATOS: Nem vale meu tempo...

Kratos ergue o pé e esmaga ainda mais o corpo de Fênix. A cratera cresce ainda mais e a terra treme. Tudo que resta é um corpo sem vida estarrecido.

A mãe tenta abraçar o filho, mas seu corpo também está ferido demais. Ela protegera o menino com seu corpo quando Kratos reverteu o golpe do Cavaleiro de Fênix. Não sofria só com escoriações e fraturas, mas também queimaduras do vento escaldante. O clima da Ilha da Rainha da Morte ainda piorava as coisas.

"Filhinho... Quero que feche os olhos... E não ouça nada... Do que possa acontecer ta bem?"

"_Não... Mamãe..."_

"_Feche os olhos... E saiba que eu... Sempre vou estar do seu lado tudo bem... Corra pra longe... E viva..."_

KRATOS: Não precisa correr moleque. Eu te alcanço e te mato...

Kratos segura a mulher pelos cabelos e a ergue do chão. Os gritos dela são aterrorizantes para o garoto. Ele olha estarrecido para Kratos e a imagem de sua mãe implorando por piedade.

Kratos a segura pelo pescoço e olha para o menino.

KRATOS: Você quer viver moleque? Então aprenda isso... Só os fortes sobrevivem neste mundo... Esta mulher é fraca... Assim como seu pai... Vida não vale nada... É só mais uma coisa que os fortes podem tirar dos fracos...

Kratos joga a mulher no chão que tenta rastejar até o menino. Seu corpo quebrado e ensangüentado de repente é esmagado pelo punho enorme do Cavaleiro Negro.

"_Filhinho... Eu te am..."_

A mulher morre com um olhar de pavor no rosto. Tudo que o menino vê nos olhos da mãe é pavor. Ele não compreende por que tudo aquilo aconteceu. Ele apenas olha para Kratos que para ameaçadoramente diante dele.

KRATOS: Você não tem medo da morte mais... Eu vejo em seus olhos... Você pode ser útil para mim... Como um dos meus Cavaleiros Negros... Você aceita?

**-Presente-**

FÊNIX: Não me venha falar de amor a vida Pegasus... Vida é apenas algo que os fortes tiram dos fracos! _**VAGALHÃO INFERNAL!**_

Rock é carregado pela ventania e atirado contra as paredes da Caverna que ruem sobre ele. Com muita dificuldade ele se ergue dos escombros.

ROCK: Não... Eu não vou aceitar isso... Eu já vi o valor da vida... Em meus pais... E meus amigos que me aceitaram... Eu daria tudo pra ter as pessoas que eu perdi de volta...

FÊNIX: Besteira... Vida é um lixo!

ROCK: Está enganado!

Rock ataca o Fênix com toda sua força. Fênix ergue o punho pra se proteger do soco de Rock e salta para o alto para evitar o chute desferido em seguida. Ele concentra seu cosmo em seu punho e ataca.

Uma explosão de energia quase atinge Rock que salta para o ar disparando um meteoro no Cavaleiro negro.

O Cavaleiro Negro defende o golpe e é empurrado para trás. Ele cai de pé no chão, explodindo o cosmo e corre em direção a Rock enquanto ele ainda voltava ao chão. Rock recebe um soco no estômago.

FÊNIX: Boa tentativa Pegasus...

ROCK: Você é muito forte... Mas eu não vou desistir... Segura essa cara... _**METEOROS DE PEGASUS!**_

FÊNIX: Mas o que? Você é capaz de usar um golpe desses?

Fênix Negro bloqueia os meteoros em grande velocidade.

ROCK: Eu não acredito! Meu golpe não está fazendo efeito!

FÊNIX: É preciso mais do que este golpe ridículo pra me derrotar!

Rock é atingido no estômago por um soco bate de costas na parede. O Fênix negro em seguida dá um chute no peito dele, fundando-o mais. Rock conseguiu segurar o chute com as mãos no último instante e empurra o Fênix para trás.

Rock explode o cosmo e desfere um soco no rosto do Fênix Negro que o atira longe.

FÊNIX: Como ele fez isso? Seu cosmo aumentou bastante neste último instante...

ROCK: Se meu golpe não funcionou uma vez, eu vou usar de novo... Até funcionar! _**METEOROS DE PEGASUS!**_

FÊNIX: Ridículo! Isso não me afeta! _**VAGALHÃO INFERNAL!**_

O golpe do Fênix Negro explode em Chamas contendo os meteoros e atingindo Rock que é arrastado pra trás. Rock atinge uma parede e cai no chão.

FÊNIX: Será que já está morto?

ROCK: Ainda não...

FÊNIX: O que? Você é resistente demais pra um Cavaleiro de Bronze!

ROCK: Eu só me recuso a ser derrotado por você... Um assassino cruel...

FÊNIX: Por que vidas perdidas são tão importantes pra você?

ROCK: Por que não seriam?

FÊNIX: O que?

Rock caminha a passos lentos em direção ao Fênix negro, elevando o cosmo. Erguendo os punhos.

O Fênix Negro olha para os olhos de Rock com pura determinação e sede de lutar. O sorriso no rosto de Rock o confunde. Como ele poderia estar agindo daquela forma diante da luta?

ROCK: Por que a vida dos meus pais não seriam valiosas pra mim? Eles colocaram dentro de mim o sentimento inexplicável... De que me amam... Por que eu deveria dar as costas a isso?

FÊNIX: Sentimentos?

O Fênix Negro se lembra do dia em que seus pais foram mortos. Ele acaba sentindo algo que a muito tempo não sentia. O sentimento de quando sua mãe o segurava nos braços e o abraçava. De quando seu pai o treinava.

FÊNIX: Não!

ROCK: Você lembrou é? Se lembrou de como é ser humano e valorizar a vida? Pois agora é tarde demais! _**METEOROS DE PEGASUS!**_

O Fênix Negro é atingido em cheio pelos meteoros. Ele é atirado pra longe com centenas, milhares de golpes rápidos destruindo sua armadura e ferindo seu corpo. Sem ter tempo de reagir, o Fênix Negro cai de um abismo e mergulha na escuridão.

Ele se segura na beirada do abismo, pensando de forma estranhamente calma. Rock segura a mão dele e tenta puxa-lo pra cima.

FÊNIX: O que está fazendo?

ROCK: Eu não posso... Te provar que a vida é valiosa... Te deixando morrer... Seu idiota!

FÊNIX: Você é estranho... Hahaha... Hahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA!

O Fênix negro se atira do precipício. Rock olha estarrecido enquanto ele cai do abismo rindo como um lunático e desaparecendo na escuridão.

ROCK: Mas... Por que?

**-Trono de Ossos-**

Kratos caminha lentamente até o trono erguido com os ossos de seus inimigos e se senta. Ao seu lado, Atena acorrentada por um grilhão no pescoço.

Ele trajava sua armadura. A mesma armadura que vestiu no dia em que matou os pais do Fênix Negro. A armadura ainda estava manchada de sangue. Kratos nunca lavava o sangue.

KRATOS: Parece que estava certa Atena... Seus Cavaleiros vieram te buscar... mas pena que não irão conseguir salva-la... Pois morrerão todos pelas mãos de Kratos de Touro Negro!

Alex apenas deixa as lágrimas escorrerem.

Continua...


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Hello! Como estão a todos? Ikarus-sama aqui apresentando mais um capítulo. Minha intenção sempre é de escrever fics comemorativas pra estas datas especiais. Estou cozinhando uma fic das Fúrias de Ártemis pra lançar a um bom tempo e nada. Hoje seria a data perfeita, mas sabem como é né? Preguiça e Playstation não deixam. To devendo uma de aniversário pra Stella-chan desde novembro. Gomenasai Stella-chan!

Enfim. Ganhei excelentes presentes tanto de aniversário quanto de natal. E pude passar meu aniversário ao lado de amigos queridos e importantes. Nada a reclamar. Só a agradecer. E saber que minhas fics ganham de pouco em pouco mais notoriedade aqui no Fanfcition é uma alegria a parte. Claro que não esqueço dos amigos que fiz aqui.

Por isso, eu postarei um capítulo extra hoje por ser Natal (considerem meu presente) e este fim de semana postarei mais um (No próximo o Tidus aparece e revela a armadura viu moçada? Juro. Até revisei o capítulo agora pra não falar pelos cotovelos).

Mas enfim. Vamos ao que realmente interessa. Feliz Natal a todos! Muitas felicidades! Muita alegria, festa, presente... Enfim... Feliz natal! XD

Vamos às reviews.

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Além do Feliz natal preciso te dar um feliz aniversário né? Foi dia 20. pertinho do meu. Eu já dei por scrap no Orkut, mas gostaria de oficializar aqui. Feliz Aniversário Pure-Petit! E feliz natal!

**pimentel:** Sim. Vai rolar tudo isso. Mas no próximo capítulo. Este aqui é sobre o Kratos. E o cara é mau. Muito mau. Você é um bom advinhão. Estou impressionado. ú.u

**Nick-san:** Acho que quem vai acabar se enforcando sou eu. Desculpe pelo engano. Se te faz sentir melhor, quando estreei aqui no Fanfiction teve muita gente pensando que eu era uma menina também. Acho que é por isso que nunca mais postaram reviews! XD

Enfim. Sorry pelo engano. Bem-vindo ao barco. Sinta-se em casa! XD

Não lembro se você já fez isso, mas adiciona a fic ou o autor (Ikarus-sama) como seus favoritos e você receberá e-mails avisando quando eu postar novas fics/capítulos ok? Se bem que o Fanfiction anda meio baka ultimamente e ta mandando as notificações com atraso... (Chuta Fanfiction como diz Pure-Petit) ¬¬

**Scorpion Math:** Tidus. Próximo capítulo. Com armadura e tudo. Ok? XD

Antes de mais qualquer coisa... Eu gostaria de mandar um beijão pra Calyeh. Ta sumida. To com saudades. Volta pra nós Calyeh! Você faz falta aqui! Feliz Natal pra você Calyeh! Vou te mandar um presente! Vou te mandar o Shiryu na armadura de libra amarrado com um lacinho vermelho numa caixa de presente. Kkkkk!

Claro que tem a Angel Pink também. A gente conversa pouquinho no MSN quando ela ta na Lan-house. Espero poder te encontrar denovo moça! Feliz Natal!

Por último, mas não menos importante, minhas amigonas e betas. Nala-dono! Stella-chan! Feliz Natal pra vocês! Adoro vocês!

Ufa... Acho que por hoje é só... Esse sábado ou esse domingo tem outro capítulo. Vou fazer o possível (E possível mesmo por que estou devendo presentes pra umas amigas do trampo. Vou ter de sair amanhã pra comprar) para postar um Ifreet May Cry até lá.

È impressão minha ou minhas introduções de capítulos ficam cada dia maiores? õ.o

**Capítulo 21 – Enfrentando a fera negra...**

**-Trono de ossos-**

Kratos sente pequenos cosmos se movimentando através das cavernas. Ele dá um sorriso malicioso para Alex que ainda se abraçava num canto escuro e molhado.

Enquanto isso, Rock, Yun, Tifa e Kalina se aproximavam do portão que levava ao trono de ossos. Rock trazia Jecht apoiado em seu ombro.

ROCK: Não vai morrer ainda seu imbecil... Não na minha frente...

JECHT: Rock... Idiota... Eu estou... Morrendo... E você vai ter de salvar Atena... Por mim...

ROCK: Eu não quero ouvir isso imbecil!

JECHT: Preste atenção!

Rock para de caminhar. Jecht dizia pausadamente e arfando.

JECHT: Eu estou sentindo meu cosmo... Se esvair... Eu já não tenho mais foras nem pra falar... Eu só quero que você... Transmita uma mensagem pra minha mestra por mim ta?

ROCK: Não fala assim...

JECHT: Diga a ela que... Eu sou grato por tudo que ela fez por mim... E que eu a amo... Como se fosse minha irmã mais velha...

KALINA: Você vai ficar bem...

JECHT: Não há mais tempo pra mim!

As portas do salão do trono se abrem. Os cavaleiros podem ver o enorme Kratos na armadura de Touro Negro elevando seu cosmo como se convidando-os a entrarem e lutarem.

KRATOS: Bem-vindos... À sua morte!

ROCK: Seu maldito! Devolva a Alex pra gente!

KRATOS: Que tal soltar este cadáver aí e vir toma-la de mim? Se puder...

Rock olha para Jecht. Ele já estava morto. Seus últimos suspiros já haviam sido dados e Rock o repousa gentilmente no chão.

ROCK: Eu vou vingar você... Amigo...

TIFA: Todos vamos!

YUN: Sim! Vamos lutar e vencer nosso inimigo!

KALINA: Em nome de Atena!

KRATOS: E vocês acham que podem comigo? Eu subjuguei sua deusa! Que chance vocês tem contra mim?

ROCK: Fica olhando!

Rock já se preparava para desferir seu golpe em Kratos quando Tifa segura sua mão.

ROCK: O que está fazendo Tifa? Vamos lutar!

TIFA: Não se precipite Rock! Sinta o cosmo dele... Não podemos atacar assim. É perigoso!

KRATOS: Ataquem como quiser! O resultado será o mesmo! Seus corpos quebrados e ensangüentados pelo chão!

YUN: Onde está Atena?

KRATOS: Eu a prendi no quarto atrás do trono. Se quiserem sua deusa de volta... Passem por mim...

TIFA: Vamos lutar com inteligência. Explorando pontos fracos. Como mestre Tidus nos ensinou...

Tifa observa Kratos de braços cruzados. Sorrindo maliciosamente. Subestimando estupidamente os Cavaleiros.

TIFA: O olho ferido... Ele fica cego se atacarmos pela esquerda... Homens grandes geralmente possuem as pernas fracas...

ROCK: Certo... Eu ataco as pernas dele... Chamo a atenção dele pra você se aproximar pela esquerda Tifa...

KALINA: E quanto a nós?

TIFA: Yun e Kalina. Vocês atacam assim que eu e Rock desestabilizarmos ele ok? Ataquem com tudo!

YUN: Certo!

Os Cavaleiros explodem seu cosmo e se movem. Rock a frente, explodindo seu cosmo e carregando seu punho com toda a energia que é capaz de gerar. Tifa imediatamente se move mais rápido do que qualquer olho humano poderia ver. Yun e Kalina já explodiam seus cosmos e se preparavam pra atacar quando uma luz cegante e maligna emana do corpo de Kratos.

KRATOS: Vermes... _**GRANDE CHIFRE NEGRO!**_

Os Cavaleiros são imediatamente arrebatados para trás e se chocam contra as paredes. Seus corpos doloridos atingem o chão de forma pesada e eles quase desmaiam com a dor.

ROCK: O que foi... Isso? Ele nem se moveu...

YUN: Meu corpo parece... Todo quebrado...

KALINA: Tifa...

KRATOS: Eu avisei... Mesmo que estivessem em sua melhor forma... O que não estão... Vocês não teriam chances de me vencer... Eu deveria ter sido o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro... Mas os covardes do Santuário temiam meu poder e me expulsaram... Por isso eu dominei os Cavaleiros Negros com o intuito de um dia voltar para me vingar!

Kratos ergue o pé e o desce sobre Tifa. Mas ela reúne suas forças e salta pra longe.

TIFA: O que ele fez? Eu não consegui ver... Eu não conseguir ver o golpe...

Os Cavaleiros se erguem e se preparam para atacar.

KRATOS; Ainda querem lutar? Cavaleiros são mesmo insistentes! Eu usei um golpe fraco para não matar todos de uma vez. Eu ainda quero brincar mais! Mas se começarem a me aborrecer, eu vou mata-los rápidamente... Explodindo seus cosmos em pedaços! Sou Kratos, o Cavaleiro de Touro Negro... Venham morrer seus ratos!

Kratos avança contra os Cavaleiros. Rock é cravado no chão pelo punho gigante de Kratos. Kalina é erguida pelo pescoço com a outra mão. Ela se debate e golpeia o braço de Kratos tentando se libertar em vão.

Tifa dispara e desfere um chute na cabeça de Kratos, mas ele nem se mexe. Yun avança com um soco, mas recebe um chute que o crava no teto da caverna pra em seguida cair nas mãos do Touro Negro.

Kratos esmagava as gargantas de Yun e Kalina que estavam quase sufocando quando Rock surge do nada desferindo o soco mais potente que já foi capaz de desferir. Acertou em cheio o rosto de Kratos arremessando seu elmo longe.

O Touro negro sorri e atira Kalina e Yun pra longe. Ele dá um sorriso cheio de malícia e ataca Rock com seu corpo enorme, prensando o Cavaleiro de Pegasus na parede. Em seguida Rock recebe um soco no estômago e cai de cara no chão vomitando sangue.

TIFA: Eu já ouvi falar dele... Kratos... Um Homem que anos atrás disputou o direito de usar a armadura de Touro, mas devido a seus métodos cruéis de combate, ele foi rejeitado pelos outros Cavaleiros... Diziam que ele matava os outros candidatos sem pensar duas vezes durante os treinamentos... Não sei se nós quatro seremos capazes de lidar com ele!

Yun se levantava. Tremendo e queimando o cosmo. Estava furioso e seus olhos mudavam de aspecto.

YUN: Eu posso ver parcialmente os movimentos dele... Ainda não posso ver perfeitamente, mas... Aquele golpe que ele usou contra nós... Ele movimentou rapidamente os braços criando uma explosão de energia...

TIFA: Yun? Não ataque ele!

Yun ignora os gritos de Tifa e avança. Queimando seu cosmo até o limite ele desfere seu golpe.

YUN: _**CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!**_

Kratos se vira e recebe o golpe no estômago. Mas sequer sentiu o ataque de Yun. Ele segura Yun pelos cabelos e começa a socar o estômago dele. Yun começa a cuspir sangue e gritar de dor. Kratos o joga de cara no chão e o pisoteia.

KRATOS: Hahahaha! Que divertido! Pisotear vocês nem tem graça!

KALINA: Seu monstro nojento! Toma isso! _**RAPOSA FLAMEJANTE!**_

Uma raposa de fogo avança em direção a Kratos e o atinge. Uma explosão de chamas se espalha para todos os lados quando Kratos estende a mão para se defender.

KRATOS: Não me atrapalhe!

Kalina é arrebatada pelo cosmo de Kratos. Ela bate de costas na parede da caverna. Kratos agora se volta para Tifa.

Tifa estava paralisada. Em um momento considerou a hipótese de aproveitar enquanto Kratos se divertia com os outros para correr até Atena e resgata-la. Mas logo depois se sentiu suja por ter pensado nisso. Em abandonar os amigos. Mesmo que fosse por Atena.

Apesar de ser a missão mais importante de todos os cavaleiros e ela ser a prioridade, Atena era uma pessoa praticamente desconhecida para Tifa. Rock e Yun. Até mesmo Kalina... Eles eram sua família agora.

Não. Ela não viraria as costas pra eles. Já não havia mais cavaleiros de negros para ameaçar Atena. Ela estava mais segura em se cativeiro do que ali. E além do mais, o que faria depois de salva-la? Como passaria por Kratos para leva-la em segurança? Não. Tinha de ficar e lutar.

E era isto que Tifa estava determinada a fazer.

TIFA: Não toque na minha família! _**IMPULSO RELUZENTE!**_

KRATOS: Venha... Diz sorrindo de forma sádica.

Kratos concentra seu cosmo de forma tão potente em seu braço que o brilho chega a ofuscar Tifa por um momento. Mas ela já disparava com o punho energizado em direção a Kratos. Recuar seria morte certa. Tinha de avançar.

Tifa desfere seu soco com toda a sua força, mas Kratos move seu braço desferindo um soco nela que a atira longe. Tifa bate na parede com tanta força que a caverna treme. E a parede rui sobre ela.

KALINA: Tifa!

Kalina corre até Tifa e tenta remover as pedras de cima dela. Tenta salva-la. O desespero toma conta de si só de imaginar o pior. Tifa não poderia morrer. Ela a amava demais pra vê-la morrer.

Kratos caminhava a passos lentos em direção a Kalina e Tifa. Seus pés faziam a terra tremer. O brilho sinistro em seus olhos fazia com que o Touro Negro se assemelhace ao mais terrível demônio caminhando em direção às suas vítimas.

Yun surge do nada, desferindo outro "Cólera do Dragão" com toda a força no rosto de Kratos, mas ele nem se move. Apenas cospe o sangue e olha pra Yun com desdém. O punho enorme de Kratos desce sobre Yun. Yun ergue o escudo pra se proteger. O golpe o deixa de joelhos, fazendo a terra trincar. E seu escudo também.

YUN: Quebrou! Quebrou até mesmo o Escudo do Dragão! Impossível!

KRATOS: Saia verme!

Yun é atirado longe pelo golpe de Kratos. Mal conseguia se mexer. Por mais que tentasse se levantar para ajudar as amigas, seu corpo simplesmente não se movia.

Kalina já esperava pelo pior quando um meteoro enorme atinge as costas do Cavaleiro negro.

Kratos cambaleia pela intensidade do golpe e olha pra trás boquiaberto.

ROCK: Ei! Que tal encarar alguém do seu tamanho? Seu idiota!

KRATOS: Eu já não te esmaguei antes? Vocês são persistentes demais pra baratas!

Rock começa a elevar seu cosmo de forma assustadora. Nem mesmo ele compreende como seu cosmo poderia estar tão alto e naquele momento isso nem passava por sua cabeça. Só queria saber de derrubar seu inimigo.

Mas parecia impossível. Ele parecia um tanque blindado correndo freneticamente de um lado para o outro e atropelando qualquer um que se colocasse em seu caminho. Nem usava seu golpe "Grande Chifre Negro" mais. Apenas agredia os cavaleiros com toda a força de que era capaz e os torturava um a um.

ROCK: Você já bateu demais na gente! Agora é a nossa vez!_** METEOROS DE PEGASUS!**_

Os meteoros avançam contra o Touro Negro. Ele apenas eleva seu cosmo recebendo todos os golpes em cheio como se eles não fossem um incomodo. Até que de repente, Kratos começa a caminhar pra trás. Leva o braço a frente do rosto. Os meteoros aumentam de velocidade e intensidade. Até que Kratos perde o equilíbrio por um segundo e Rock avança chutando seu rosto.

ROCK: Toma essa seu maldito!

Yun explode seu cosmo ignorando toda a dor que está percorrendo seu corpo e ataca com um soco no estômago de Kratos que o crava na parede. Kalina concentra seu cosmo criando uma imensa bola de fogo em sua mão e a atira contra Kratos criando uma explosão que faz toneladas de rochas ruírem sobre ele.

ROCK: Conseguimos!

KALINA: Nossa... Eu pensei que ele fosse matar a gente...

YUN: Mas... Será que o vencemos?

Os três se viram pra trás quando escutam Tifa gemendo de dor entre os escombros. Eles a ajudam a sair dos escombros quando Kratos explode seu cosmo mandando rochas por todos os lados.

Os Cavaleiros estão apavorados.

KRATOS: Chega de ser bonzinho... Preparem-se pro meu ataque supremo! _**GRANDE CHIFRE NEGRO!**_

Kratos elevava seu cosmo intensamente. Criando uma aura agourenta a seu redor. A terra tremia. Alex que estava inconsciente e acorrentada em seu cativeiro, acorda assustada.

A explosão de energia explode parte da montanha onde estavam. Os corpos dos Cavaleiros estavam espalhados por toda a parte. Aos poucos eles se movem e tentam levantar.

KRATOS: Sobreviveram? Mas... Como?

Kratos sente um cosmo cálido, mas ao mesmo tempo poderoso vindo na direção do Cativeiro de Atena.

KRATOS: Começando a acordar heim? É melhor eu matar esses vermes de uma vez.

Continua...


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

**Scorpion Math: **Sem mais delongas... Apresento-lhe... Tidus! O hômi chegou gente pronto! Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena. Senão eu serei apedrejado... X.x

pimentel: Alex ainda não vai mostrar a que veio... Ms Tidus sim! Bom trabalho em nas adivinhações.... ú.u

PS.: Espero que não me mate no fim do capítulo... X.x

**Nick-san: **Ator malvado? Nem demorei tanto demorei? Postou uma review hoje, e já ta recebendo outro apítulo. E com a grande revelação! Bom demais né não? Viu como não sou tão mal? XP

Ah sim... Kratos terá o que é dele... ú.u/

Não me mate pelo que rolou com o Jecht... X.x

To com pressa. Vamos postar. Sem falatório aqui hoje! Ò.Ó

**Capítulo 22 – A Fúria de Tifa!**

Os Cavaleiros se arrastavam pelo chão. Tentavam se levantar como podiam, mas a dor era tão grande que não conseguiam sequer se mover.

Kratos caminhava a passos lentos, elevando seu cosmo e fazendo a terra tremer. Tifa por fim se ergue. É a primeira a se levantar. As armaduras dos Cavaleiros estavam num estado lamentável. Não fosse pelo cosmo protetor de Atena, provavelmente teriam morrido.

KRATOS: Devia ter ficado no chão garota! Teria sofrido menos!

TIFA: Eu não vou desistir... Ainda preciso salvar Atena...

KRATOS: Desista... Nosso mestre já está chegando para levar Atena embora...

Aquele comentário fez o sangue de Tifa gelar. Havia alguém mais poderoso ainda por trás dos planos de Kratos? Seria possível?

Tifa rapidamente olha pra seus amigos. Rock e Yun estavam inconscientes. Kalina se movia um pouco, mas estava quase desmaiando. Estava ferida. Podia ver a mancha de sangue no chão.

Tifa precisava pensar rápido. Precisava afastar Kratos dos amigos. Ela eleva seu cosmo ao máximo. Seus cabelos longos e negros tremulam com a onda de energia gerada por seu corpo. Tifa se move em alta velocidade e desaparece da vista de Kratos.

KRATOS: Que velocidade! Mas eu vi pra onde se moveu!

Kratos ergue o braço direito bloqueando o chute de Tifa. Ele desfere um soco com a mão esquerda, mas Tifa desaparece de novo surgindo atrás dele. Ela avança rapidamente e desfere outro chute, mas Kratos se esquiva. Ele concentra seu cosmo, esmurra o chão partindo-o, na tentativa de desequilibrar Tifa com uma onda de choque, mas ela salta de braços abertos e explodindo o cosmo.

TIFA: Morra! _**LAMPEJO DA ÁGUIA!**_

Tifa cai sobre Kratos a uma velocidade absurda. Seu chute atinge o chão quando Kratos se esquiva sorrindo. Kratos está olhando pra Tifa com um sorriso sarcástico, elevando seu cosmo tão intensamente que Tifa fica paralisada.

KRATOS: Adeus querida...

Kratos avança pra cima de Tifa feito um cometa infernal. Tifa nunca se esquivaria dele naquela velocidade. Seria partida ao meio por aquele golpe. Quando estava prestes a ser atingida, Kalina salta do nada empurrando Tifa da frente. Kratos atinge Kalina com o ombro. A força do golpe apenas foi o suficiente para destroçar a armadura de Raposa de Kalina.

Tifa cai no chão sem saber o que aconteceu. Quando olha para trás ela vê Kratos de pé alguns poucos metros ao seu lado e em seguida o corpo imóvel de Kalina no chão.

Tifa esquece de tudo, se desespera e corre até Kalina. Kratos sequer se move para impedi-la.

Kalina estava caída no chão, com um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios e um olhar estarrecido no rosto. A máscara dela havia sido partida e estava a alguns passos dela.

Tifa se ajoelha chorando e abraça Kalina acariciando seu rosto.

KALINA: Tifa... Eu... Não consigo me mover...

TIFA: Shh... Não fala... Eu estou aqui agora...

KALINA: Você está bem Tifa? Eu... Fiz o que pude... Pra te ajudar...

TIFA: Você me salvou Kalina... Agora para de falar...

KALINA: Seu cosmo... É quente... E gostoso... Meu corpo está quebrado... Mas nem sinto mais dor...

TIFA: Não fala assim... A gente vai ficar bem...

Tifa remove sua máscara e beija Kalina.

KALINA: Eu queria tanto ficar do seu lado pra sempre Tifa, mas... Não consegui... Eu não fui forte o bastante...

TIFA: Você é forte... E você me salvou... Mais vezes do que eu te salvei... Não morra ta? Deixa eu te salvar também...

KALINA: Me abraça Tifa... Me abraça até o fim...

Kalina começava a chorar. Aos poucos a vida dela se esvaindo. Ela fecha os olhos com um sorriso nos lábios. Tifa a abraça forte como se o abraço pudesse trazê-la de volta.

Tifa dá um grito de agonia. Seu grito ecoa a distância. Rock e Yun que observavam a cena não conseguem conter as lágrimas. Tifa olha pra Kratos cheia de fúria. Seu cosmo explode de uma maneira incontrolável.

Rock e Yun se assustam ao olhar pra sua amiga. Tão doce e carinhosa explodindo de raiva daquela forma. Nem mesmo o mais poderoso cavaleiro seria estúpido em não teme-la.

Com um grito irracional e furioso Tifa salta e desfere um chute no rosto de Kratos. Em seguida ela começa a esmurrá-lo por todo o corpo. Seus punhos brilhando de pura cosmo energia.

Ela desfere um soco que desequilibra Kratos. Em seguida ela desfere um chute que atira a cabeça de Kratos de volta pra cima. O Touro Negro cospe sangue e Tifa concentra todo seu cosmo em seu punho criando um furacão de energia.

TIFA: _**IMPULSO RELUZENTE!**_

O soco atinge o peito de Kratos com tanta força que a armadura dele chega a trincar. Kratos é arrastado pra trás vomitando sangue e caindo de joelhos.

Tifa cai de joelhos arfando. Esgotara toda sua energia. Não conseguia dar mais um passo sequer.

KRATOS: Sua... Desgraçada... Como ousa? Esses golpes doeram muito!

TIFA: Miserável... Não morre...

Kratos se levanta devagar. Cambaleando.

ROCK: Não tão depressa!

YUN: Pra trás!

Rock e Yun surgem do nada chutando a cabeça de Kratos. Cada um atinge de um lado derrubando o gigante.

ROCK: Levante-se! Seu covarde nojento! Eu vou fazer você pagar por ter matado nossa amiga!

YUN: Você não faz idéia de como nos deixou furioso!

ROCK: Toma essa! _**METEOROS DE PEGASUS!**_

YUN: _**CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!**_

Os dois golpes atingem Kratos e o cravam numa enorme rocha que rui sobre ele. Kratos se levanta sangrando e removendo os rochedos enormes com sua mão. Olhando com ódio para os dois Cavaleiros.

De repente vários vultos saltam diante de Kratos. Todos usando armaduras negras. Deveria ter pelo menos 10, que Rock e Yun puderam contar rapidamente.

LAGARTO: Senhor Kratos! Seu irmão, Áries Negro nos enviou da Ilha de Kanon para auxiliá-lo na luta contra estes vermes!

BALEIA: Permita que nós, os Cavaleiros Negros da Ilha Kanon acabemos com este lixo. Não suje suas mãos!

MOSCA: Podemos facilmente eliminar estes ratos para o senhor!

Rock, Yun e Tifa estavam de pé. Preparados para lutar. Kratos se ergue e se coloca a frente dos Cavaleiros Negros.

KRATOS: Acha que eu preciso da ajuda de vocês para eliminar Cavaleiros de Bronze?

Kratos começa a elevar seu cosmo tão alto que a terra treme. Os Cavaleiros Negros recém chegados chegam a tremer de medo. Kratos estende os braços pra frente disparando uma poderosa rajada de energia. Os Cavaleiros estão imóveis. Eles só tem tempo de fechar os olhos e se despedirem da vida.

Quando um flash dourado cruza o ar e defende o golpe de Kratos criando uma explosão que abala o chão derrubando os cavaleiros pra trás. Quando abrem os olhos tudo que vêem é um Cavaleiro trajando uma armadura dourada. Seu cosmo tão poderoso que os três cavaleiros sequer acreditavam.

TIFA: Mestre... Tidus?

ROCK: Mestre?

Tidus olha ao redor. Ele vê o corpo de Jecht repousado à distância. Morto. Ele olha para o lado e vê Kalina caída no chão. Morta. Em seguida ele volta seu olhar furioso para os cavaleiros negros. Seu olhar como o de uma fera faminta enche o coração dos Cavaleiros Negros de receio.

TIDUS: Esta luta acaba agora... Tidus de Leão matará vocês em nome de Atena!

Kratos dá um passo desafiador à frente.

KRATOS: Cavaleiro de Ouro... Entregam essas porcarias de armadura pra qualquer moleque hoje em dia... Hahahaha...

TIDUS: Covarde... Quer brigar com alguém do seu tamanho? Vem me pegar, vêm...

Tidus faz um gesto provocativo.

ROCK: Mestre... A gente vai ajudar...

TIDUS: Fiquem pra trás! Ele é meu!

YUN: Mas mestre!

Tidus explode o cosmo assustando os dois. Tifa apenas olhava atônita para o mestre. Tidus olha pro cima do ombro sorrindo pra eles.

TIDUS: Vocês já fizeram o que podiam... Cavaleiros de Atena... Agora é a minha vez... Confiem em mim... Vocês tem de ir salvar Atena agora...

ROCK: Certo... Acaba com eles mestre!

Uma amazona com uma armadura de Águia Negra se manifesta.

ÁGUIA: E quem disse que deixaremos vocês levarem Atena? Nós os cavaleiros negros vamos matar a todos aqui e agora!

PERSEUS: Gande Kratos! Dexe-nos matar este cão insolente! O senhor não precisa sujar suas mãos com o sangue imundo dele!

Kratos apenas cruza os braços em silêncio. Se os idiotas querem lutar, que lutem. Todos os cavaleiros negros entendem o recado. Eles explodem seu cosmo e correm em direção a Tidus sedentos de sangue.

TIDUS: Que merda essa? Estão de sacanagem comigo é? ACHAM QUE UM BANDO DE ESCÓRIA COMO VOCÊS PODEM COMIGO?

Tidus remove sua capa e a atira longe. Os Cavaleiros Negros são momentaneamente paralisados pelo cosmo avassalador de Tidus que estende o punho cerrado a frente numa fração de segundos.

TIDUS: OUÇAM O RUGIDO DO LEÃO! _**RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!**_

Os Cavaleiros Negros são fulminados por uma infinidade de feixes de luz dourada que perfuram e cortam seus corpos em pedaços. Suas armaduras são destroçadas. Seus corpos quebrados e perfurados. Os feixes de luz continuam avançando e arrebatando os inimigos pra longe.

Em questão de segundo, todos os cavaleiros negros estão caídos mortos no chão. Tidus aponta pra Kratos desafiadoramente e explode seu cosmo.

TIDUS: E você covarde? Vai ficar aí olhando é?

KRATOS: Hehehe... Hahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA! Quer brincar de gente grande é moleque? Tudo bem... Eu vou brincar com você!

Kratos explode o cosmo em desafio a Tidus. A batalha final vai começar.

Continua...


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Decidi postar mais um capítulo em vista da ocasião. Para desejar um feliz ano novo pra todo mundo! Feliz Ano Novo Pessoal!

Infelizmente, a fic ta chegando ao fim. Tem só mais um Capítulo e esta fic termina. Mas eu já tenho uma Mini-fic da Mayara de Áries (Com 3 Capítulos) e duas One-shots de Peixes e Capricórnio respectivamente.

Então, sem mais delongas, vamos lá. Reviews.

Liz: Vamos às reviews o ca....

(Nando explode em milhões de pedaços e voa pelos céus)

Liz: Ah... me sinto em casa... Essa casa ta uma bagunça! Não é a toa que esse zézão fica matando gente boa a torto e a direito aqui! A gente vira as costas pra umas férias merecidas e olha o que acontece! Mas isso acabou! O reinado das Fúrias de Ártemis começou! Agora vamos responder essas reviews!

**pimentel:** Como você pode ver, eu já resolvi o problema. Esse sujeitinho aqui vai andar na linha agora... A gente voltou. A gente chegou! E agora a cobra vai fumar por aqui se ele sair da linha! Ò.Ó

Parabéns por ter descoberto a armdura do Tidus... ù.u

**Scorpion Math:** Você vai ser o Tidus arrebentar com o Kratos... Se eu não arrebentar ele primeiro ok? ù.u

**Capítulo 23 – A Fúria de Tidus!**

Tidus elevava seu cosmo de forma avassaladora. Kratos respondia na mesma moeda. Rock, Yun e Tifa apenas observam atônitos. Nunca imaginavam que Tidus é seria um Cavaleiro de Ouro. O cavaleiro de leão.

TIDUS: Eu não vou te perdoar por ter matado estes cavaleiros Touro Negro! O sangue deles está em suas mãos!

KRATOS: O sangue de muitos cavaleiros está em minhas mãos moleque!

Kratos mal acaba de falar e Tidus se locomove a uma velocidade tão grande que o Cavaleiro Negro nem consegue acompanhar.

Tidus desfere o soco mais forte que já foi capaz de desferir. O Touro Negro é derrubado no chão e se arrasta por alguns metros. Ele apóia as mãos no chão e se levanta aproveitando o impulso do golpe que recebera. Mal está de pé e já segura outro soco de Tidus carregado com todo seu cosmo.

KRATOS: Nada mal moleque! Mas vai ter de fazer melhor do que isso!

TIDUS: Quer medir forças comigo é?

Kratos desfere um soco e Tidus contém o punho enorme do Cavaleiro Negro com sua outra mão.

Os dois medem forças, elevando seu cosmo. Fazendo a terra tremer. Erguendo uma nuvem de poeira.

KRATOS: Eu sou tão poderoso quanto um Cavaleiro de Ouro moleque... Não... Mais! Você não tem chances contra mim!

Kratos acerta uma cabeçada em Tidus, desequilibrando-o. Em seguida ele concentra todo seu poder em seu punho e dá um soco no Leonino que o faz voar longe. Tidus atravessa várias rochas, gira o corpo no ar e cai de pé.

Kratos já estava correndo como um touro enfurecido pra atingi-lo com o mesmo golpe que tirou a vida de Kalina. Mas Tidus consegue conter o corpo enorme do Cavaleiro Negro.

KRATOS: Impossível!

TIDUS: Bah! Acha que esse golpe ridículo vai funcionar em mim?

Tidus explode o cosmo, esmurra a cara de Kratos, fazendo o touro cambalear pra trás.

Tidus desfere um soco no peito. Outro na costela em seguida, ele dá um chute no queixo de Kratos. Kratos inclina a cabeça pro alto cuspindo sangue. Tidus concentra seu cosmo no punho direito e salta para o alto desferindo um soco que atira Kratos pro ar.

O corpo enorme do grande cavaleiro atinge o chão de forma pesada e estrondosa. Kratos se levanta limpando o sangue que escorre por seus lábios.

Ele se levanta e ambos começam a elevar o cosmo.

YUN: Vamos ajudar o mestre Tidus.

TIFA: Não Yun! Só iríamos atrapalhar!

ROCK: Mas Tifa! Esse cara é muito forte!

TIFA: Confie no mestre Tidus... Vamos salvar Atena...

YUN: Mas... O Kratos está entre nós e Atena...

TIFA: Precisamos de uma abertura... O Mestre Tidus sabe que não podemos nos mover agora ou acabaremos atrapalhando a luta. Ele está tentando abrir uma brecha pra nós...

Tifa olha para o corpo inerte de Kalina. A angustia corta seu coração e ela cerra os punhos de raiva por ter sido tão impotente em salvar a única pessoa que se dispôs a amá-la.

Tidus eleva seu cosmo concentrando todo seu poder em seu punho direito e avança contra Kratos.

KRATOS: Vai se atirar de cabeça pra cima de mim? Vai morrer!

TIDUS: Toma essa! _**CÁPSULA DO PODER!**_

Com os olhos brilhando de Fúria Tidus atinge Kratos com toda sua força, disparando uma gigantesca rajada de energia que empurra o Touro Negro pra trás.

O Touro Negro explode o cosmo e começa a desacelerar seu movimento. Ele cruza os braços diante do rosto, contendo o golpe de Tidus e em seguida expele todo seu poder.

KRATOS: _**GRANDE CHIFRE NEGRO!**_

Tidus é arrebatado pela explosão de energia e carregado pra longe. Kratos caminha a passos rápidos em direção a Tidus. Tifa, Rock e Yun decidem aproveitar a oportunidade par correr até a caverna resgatar Atena, mas Kratos percebe a tentativa e dispara uma rajada de energia que derruba todos.

KRATOS: Não se intrometam!

Estavam todos praticamente mortos. Não conseguiam se mover. Mas Rock ainda se arrastava em direção a caverna. Kratos já preparava para disparar outra rajada quando Tidus imediatamente segura seu punho. Concentrando toda sua força, Tidus desfere um soco no rosto e Kratos. Em seguida ele une as duas mãos e golpeia novamente o rosto do Touro Negro.

Tidus começa a golpear incessantemente. Um atrás do outro, seus golpes começam a acuar Kratos. Mas o Touro Negro logo se recupera e começa a revidar. Toda a distância em que foi acuado por Tidus é recuperada por Kratos que lança uma ofensiva impiedosa.

De repente Tidus deflete um golpe de Kratos abrindo sua guarda e desferindo um contra ataque que atira o Touro Negro longe. Tidus olha pra Rock e grita.

TIDUS: Esta é sua chance Rock! Yun! Tifa! Corram e salvem Atena!

Kratos se aproveita da distração e corre segurando Tidus entre seus poderosos braços. Ele começa a apertar Tidus que se debate pra se livrar.

KRATOS: Vou quebrar sua coluna ao meio, seu maldito!

TIDUS: Miserável! Me solta!

Tidus segura os braços de Kratos. Ele faz o possível pra se livrar, mas Kratos era muito forte.

TIDUS: Seu cretino! É melhor me soltar! Ou eles vão acabar salvando... Atena!

KRATOS: Dane-se! Eles mal se agüentam de pé! Mesmo que a tirem da masmorra, eu te mato e em seguida mato eles!

TIDUS: Você... Não vai... Encostar... Nem um dedo... Na minha família!

Agora é Kratos que recebe uma cabeçada de Tidus. Sua testa sangra. Ele leva as mãos aos olhos, gritando de dor. Tidus fica meio zonzo com esse golpe, mas logo se recupera.

TIDUS: Que cabeça dura!

KRATOS: Desgraçado! Você me paga!

Kratos já começava a desferir golpes a esmo, cego pelo sangue em seus olhos. Tidus se esquivava, pois os golpes de Kratos causavam grandes explosões de energia em pleno ar.

O Leonino se prepara pra atacar quando recebe um soco no rosto que o ergue no ar. Rapidamente Kratos crava Tidus no chão com seu pé. Tidus contém o pé enorme do Cavaleiro Negro, mas a pressão é muito grande. Tidus é enterrado aos poucos no chão.

O Touro Negro explode seu cosmo e afunda o pé na terra, causando um enorme tremor que parte o chão. Tidus é engolido pela terra e desaparece.

Rock, Yun e Tifa se colocaram de pé finalmente após resistir a toda a dor de seus ferimentos. Mas a alegria deles dura pouco, pois Kratos já caminhava em sua direção. Ele elevava seu cosmo sinistro ao máximo e suas mãos crepitavam com energia assassina.

KRATOS: Já matei o outro... Agora vou me livrar de vocês pra sempre!

TIDUS: _**CÁPSULA DO PODER!**_

Kratos é atingido e atirado no chão. Arrastado por metros até finalmente o golpe cessar. Tidus havia se erguido de debaixo da terra atirando destroços enormes pro ar e atacando ao mesmo tempo.

Seu cosmo estava fervendo de ódio. E seus olhos brilhavam de pura energia cósmica. Com um grito selvagem Tidus começa a explodir o cosmo.

TIDUS: Rock! O que está esperando!? Vá salvar Atena!

ROCK: S-sim Mestre!

Rock reúne toda a força que ainda possui e corre. Yun e Tifa fazem o mesmo. Eles adentram na caverna, procurando por Atena. Seguindo a pequenina fagulha de cosmo recém desperto de sua deusa.

Alex de alguma maneira sente o cosmo de Rock e seu coração se enche de esperança. Rock chega até o cárcere de Atena e arromba a porta com um chute. Sua silhueta está irreconhecível à luz do lado de fora e a visão embaçada de Alex também não ajuda a determinar quem é.

Mas ela tem certeza de quem é. É a pessoa por quem ela esperou este tempo todo. Ela se levanta no ímpeto do alívio e se atira nos braços dele.

ALEX: Ikarus! É você?

ROCK: Sou eu... Alex...

Alex finalmente se dá conta de quem estava abraçando e olha diretamente no rosto de Rock. Sujo de terra e sangue.

ALEX: Rock...? Você... Veio me salvar?

ROCK: Sim...

Alex abraça Rock chorando. Ela está contente por ter sido salva. Mas ainda não conseguia ignorar o fato de que, por um momento, o cosmo de Rock se assemelhava ao de Ikarus. Um cosmo poderoso de justiça e bondade.

Tifa se aproxima e rompe as correntes que prendiam os tornozelos de Alex, Rock a carrega nos braços e a conforta gentilmente. Ela recosta a cabeça no peito de Rock e eles caminham pra fora da cela.

Do lado de fora da caverna, através do rombo gerado pelo ataque Chifre Negro de Kratos gerou, Tidus ainda enfrentava o Cavaleiro negro com todas as suas forças.

Os dois trocavam golpes de forma irracional. Haviam abandonado técnicas e finesse e se reduziram a dois animais irracionais se esmurrando.

Os dois concentram seus cosmos em seus punhos e se atacam simultaneamente. Seus punhos se chocam criando uma onda de choque que abala tudo em volta. Por fim, os dois se afastam um do outro. Cansados e arfando eles se encaram.

KRATOS: Você é durão moleque... Mas eu não vou perder este combate!

TIDUS: O espírito de um Cavaleiro de Ouro... É inquebrável Kratos!

KRATOS: Asneira! Eu vou partir seu espírito em milhões de pedaços! Partirei seu corpo em milhões de pedaços! Este será meu golpe mais poderoso!

TIDUS: Desfira quantos golpes quiser! Não vê que minha determinação é maior?

KRATOS: Sua determinação? O que determinação tem a ver com isso? Apenas a força conta em um combate!

TIDUS: A minha força vem da determinação em proteger meus amigos... Meus irmãos!

KRATOS: Não se preocupe... Eu matarei amigos, irmãos... Eu mato sua família toda se for o cãs! Para que todos morram e ardam no inferno!

TIDUS: Idiota... Eu ainda tenho muito de meu sangue pra lavar... Muito de minha honra pra cair aqui e agora... Na primeira batalha de minha vida que tem algum sentido...

KRATOS: Estou farto de suas lamentações! O que quer que tenha a fazer! Faça! Mas faça calado! E com todo seu poder! Ou eu o esmagarei! Seu verme!

Kratos concentrava seu cosmo de forma assustadora. Até Tidus chegou a ficar preocupado.

TIDUS: Este golpe será indefensável! Pra conte-lo terei de usar um golpe ainda mais forte!

KRATOS: Adeus leão! Queime no inferno!

O cosmo de Kratos abalava a terra. Abalava a montanha onde estavam. Tidus fecha os olhos. Abre os braços e olha fixamente para Kratos. Ele começa a invocar uma poderosa energia que surge no ar em forma de pequenas esferas de luz e começam a convergir diante do leonino formando uma única esfera de energia enorme.

TIDUS: Eu estava guardando este golpe pra este momento!

KRATOS: O que quer que esteja tramando, será inútil leão! Morra! _**GRANDE CHIFRE NEGRO!**_

TIDUS: Queime cosmo! _**EXPLOSÃO DE FÓTONS!**_

Kratos e Tidus projetam os braços pra frente ao mesmo tempo liberando todo seu poder. Os dois golpes se chocam iluminando a caverna e fazendo-a tremer. Os Cavaleiros chegam no exato momento em que os dois inimigos estão despejando toda sua energia um no outro.

Até que Kratos começa a sentir a fraqueza pelos combates consecutivos e começa a ceder. Tidus aproveita este momento pra explodir seu ataque engolindo o de Kratos por completo.

Kratos é carregado pela enorme explosão de energia. E bate estrondosamente de costas nas paredes da caverna caindo de joelhos.

Sua armadura de Touro Negro já não passava de um frangalho e seus dois braços haviam se quebrado pela pressão titânica do golpe de Tidus.

TIDUS: Eu falei que te faria pagar...

KRATOS: Derrotado... Por moleques... Bah... Não acredito que... Morrerei com tão pouca honra...

ROCK: Seu desgraçado! Não vamos te perdoar! Você matou o Jecht! E arrasou o coração da Tifa! Por que?

Kratos dava um sorrisinho sarcástico que irava Rock. Rock coloca Alex de pé no chão e segura Kratos pelo colarinho.

ROCK: Ta rindo do que seu maldito? Acha que pode brincar com a vida das pessoas assim?

KRATOS: Suas vidas não significam nada pra mim...

ROCK: Mas... As vidas deles... São importantes pra mim! São minha única família! E você tirou isso de mim!

Rock já armava o soco para desferir contra Kratos. Seu punho tremia de raiva. Ele queria matar Kratos só com aquele soco de tanta raiva que sentia em seu coração.

KRATOS: O que está esperando? Anda logo! Desfira seu golpe mais forte e estilhace meu crânio... É assim que os Cavaleiros vivem moleque... Os mais fortes... Devorando os mais fracos... Quer ser forte? Me mata!

ROCK: Seu...!

Tidus, com uma sombra sobre os olhos, segura o punho de Rock.

TIDUS: Acabou Rock... Ele já está derrotado...

ROCK: E vamos deixar por isso mesmo? Esse desgraçado mata nossos amigos... E A GENTE NÃO VINGA A MORTE DELES?

TIDUS: Ele já está morto... A hemorragia vai matar ele em breve... Deixe-o usando seus últimos momentos de vida remoendo a derrota que sofreu...

ROCK: Tem razão! Sujar nossas armaduras com esse sangue nojento seria uma desonra!

KRATOS: Haha... HAHAHAHAHA! Fracos! Idio...

Kratos é interrompido por um soco de Tifa. Desferido com toda a força que lhe restava.

TIFA: Cala a boca! Sua voz me dá nojo! Seu maldito!

KRATOS: Seus vermes! Não me neguem uma morte de guerreiro! Matem-me! Eu exijo ser morto pelo golpe de um cavaleiro!

????: Não por isso...

Como uma cena em câmera lenta, Tidus vê um feixe de luz cortando o ar, decepando a cabeça de Kratos e correndo na direção de Rock e Alex.

TIDUS: Cuidado!

No último instante, Tidus consegue se jogar na frente, empurrando Rock pro lado e protegendo Atena com seu corpo.

O Feixe de luz atravessa o ombro de Tidus e o derruba no chão. Tidus cai sangrando.

????: Este golpe foi ridículo Tidus... Parece que Kratos conseguiu mesmo te cansar heim?

TIDUS: Esta voz... Este golpe... Não pode ser...

Um homem em uma armadura de tom dourado, mas mais opaco que os de armaduras de ouro normais surge diante de todos. A armadura tinha pequenas peças que lembravam escamas nos antebraços e o homem usava um elmo que cobria seu rosto. Ele trajava uma capa amarrada nas costas e que cobria parte de sua armadura.

TIDUS: É você...? Dante!

O Homem remove seu elmo, revelando seu rosto. Um rosto que Tidus não via há anos. Um rosto que Tidus amaldiçoa desde o dia em que soube da verdade sobre aquele homem. O Demônio encarnado.

DANTE: Que saudade... Irmãozinho querido... Infelizmente, a nossa reunião será curta... Pois eu cortarei sua cabeça e a desses moleques para levar Atena comigo...

O homem eleva seu cosmo e seu braço direito. Ele brilha com uma intensidade que ofusca a todos.

TIDUS: Não! DANTEEEE!

Continua...


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Wow... What a rush... Parece que foi outro dia mesmo que iniciei esta fic... Nossa... O tempo passa rápido... Enfim... Esta fic chegou ao fim... Não sei quando sai a próxima saga. Mas não devo demorar a postar os capítulos extras dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Gostaria de avisar também que em breve vou iniciar uma fic de fichas (ALELUIA!!!!). Eu já escrevi o capítulo introdutório... A fic será diferente e espero que agrade a todos...

Será com certeza um novo desafio pra mim... Já escrevi vários tipos de fics. Menos de fichas. Quero ver como meu cérebro trabalha com idéias de outros.

Eu pensei que ficaria muito atarefado com tantas fics. Mas como essa aqui já terminou, dá pra me concentrar em outras. Ifreet May Cry é bem fácil de trabalhar. Basta adaptar a história.

A de fichas eu tenho um esqueleto de história na cuca. Como sempre eu tenho uma idéia e vou desenvolvendo-a aos poucos.

A próxima saga Extreme será de Poseidon, mas ainda não tenho nada na mente pra ela. Ela vai ter ficar um pouco no aguardo. Mas chega de falatório... Vamos logo começar com isso que eu sempre enrolo demais na introdução dos Capítulos... ú.u

Reviews:

Scorpion Math: Vejamos se o Tidus pode com o irmão dele né? Vamos ver agora... ú.u

pimentel: Será que era o Dragão marinho mesmo? Será que você vai adivinhar mais um personagem? O.O Só saberemos na One-shot do Dante... ú.u

Dama-demônio? De quem está falando? ú.u

**-Enquanto isso em outra dimensão-**

Liz: Aquele miserável me paga... Ô se paga! Ò.Ó

**Capítulo 24 – O Fim que não esperávamos...**

Dante. Aparentemente o irmão de Tidus surge diante do grupo, no exato momento em que Kratos é derrotado. Com um único ataque, ele decapitou Kratos e feriu Tidus.

Todos estão atônitos diante do poder daquele homem erguendo seu braço, elevando seu poderoso cosmo e se preparando pra mais um ataque.

TIDUS: Droga! Corram! Saiam daqui!

ROCK: Não! Vamos ficar e lutar!

TIDUS: Vocês não são páreo pra ele, cabeção! Eu seguro ele e vocês fogem!

DANTE: Não há escapatória irmãozinho... Pra nenhum de vocês... Eu cortarei vocês com um único golpe e levarei Atena daqui... _**EXCALIBUR!**_

Um feixe de luz dourado parte o chão e se dirige aos heróis. Tidus se atira na frente do ataque, mas ele é barrado por uma barreira translúcida.

Um brilho surge no ar tomando a forma de uma mulher de cabelos lilases trajando uma armadura dourada.

Ao seu lado um jovem de cabelos rebeldes e uma armadura alada. Ele imediatamente saca um arco e flechas dourado e aponta para Dante.

MAYARA: Isso termina aqui demônio!

IKARUS: Ou você é tão arrogante que se acha capaz de enfrentar dois Cavaleiros de Ouro ao mesmo tempo?

DANTE: Tudo isto por Atena? Ou por meu irmãozinho? O "irmão do traidor"?

MAYARA: Traidor maldito... E pensar que conseguiu escapar vivo? Pensei que o Grande Mestre tivesse se livrado de você! Mas eu cuido disso!

Mayara ergue a mão invocando uma infinidade de estrelas cadentes.

DANTE: Isto deveria me intimidar?

MAYARA: Morra traidor! _**REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR!**_

Mayara ataca com todo seu poder. As estrelas Cadentes chovem sobre Dante, mas ele faz um movimento com os braços seccionando o ar e abrindo um portal dimensional que revela o "espaço". As estrelas cadentes de Mayara desaparecem no espaço sideral e a barreira do espaço lentamente se refaz.

IKARUS: O que? Impossível!

MAYARA: O que este maldito fez?

DANTE: Minha espada atingiu a perfeição... Nenhum de vocês é capaz de rivalizar meu poder agora... Querem saber se sou capaz de enfrentar dois cavaleiros de ouro ao mesmo tempo... A resposta é... Sim...

Tidus se levanta com o ombro sangrando.

TIDUS: Quero ver você enfrentar três... "Irmão"...

DANTE: Hahaha! Você mal se agüenta em pé! Ainda espera me enfrentar? Seu coitado... Mas eu admito que esta luta possa exigir um pouco de mim... Então... Deixarei vocês viverem por hoje e voltarem ao santuário pra lamber suas feridas...

Dante faz um movimento com a mão e novamente corta a barreira do espaço. Ele salta na fenda e desaparece.

DANTE: Mas um dia eu ainda voltarei para levar Atena comigo!

MAYARA: Bah! Covarde!

ALEX: Mayara... Ikarus... Obrigada por tudo...

Mayara e Ikarus se ajoelham diante de Atena.

MAYARA: Perdoe-nos Atena... Viemos o mais rápido que pudemos...

IKARUS: Perdão por termos demorado Atena... Mas o Grande Mestre não nos deu permissão...

ALEX: Tudo bem... Eu falarei com ele para que não sejam punidos...

MAYARA: E onde está Jecht? Eu soube que ele veio com vocês...

Ninguém encontra forças pra falar. Mayara nota o comportamento estranho e se inquieta.

MAYARA: Não... Vocês não podem estar sugerindo...

Ela segura Tidus pelos ombros, já deixando as lágrimas escorrerem.

MAYARA: Tidus! Onde está meu discípulo?

Tidus não consegue dizer. Por fim Mayara vê o corpo de Jecth repousado no canto da caverna, banhado em seu próprio sangue.

Ela corre até ele e o abraça.

MAYARA: Não! Não! Jecht! Fale comigo!

Todos estão com o coração apertado. Ninguém consegue conter as lágrimas.

MAYARA: Eu vou te vingar Jecht... Eu juro... EU JURO QUE MATAREI TODOS OS CAVALEIROS NEGROS!

IKARUS: Devemos voltar... Agora...

TIFA: Mestre Tidus... A Kalina...

Tidus apenas faz um aceno positivo com a cabeça e Ikarus caminha até Kalina e a ergue nos braços.

IKARUS: Duas vidas de Cavaleiros... Desperdiçadas...

Aquelas palavras arrasam o coração de Rock. Ele se sentia tão culpado por tudo. Fora sua irresponsabilidade que causara essa batalha. E no fim ele não foi capaz de remediar seus erros.

Por um momento ele pensa que Mayara deveria se vingar nele.

**-Dia seguinte-**

Os Cavaleiros estavam realizando um funeral para Jecth e Kalina. Era sempre um dos piores momentos para Cavaleiros. Ver seus companheiros sendo enterrados.

Por mais árdua que a vida de um cavaleiro seja, nunca se acostuma com a morte de companheiros. Mayara estava arrasada. Ela não acreditaria que jamais seria capaz de sorrir por perder um discípulo tão querido. Tifa estava aos prantos com Atlanta ao seu lado para confortá-la.

Mas nada parecia ser capaz de consolar Tifa. Ela crescera crendo que jamais encontraria alguém que a amasse. E quando a encontra, ela a perde. Tifa se sentia fraca e impotente. A conhecia há pouco tempo, mas sentia que poderia amar Kalina.

GM: Este é um dia negro para a confraria dos Cavaleiros. Ver nossos irmãos darem suas vidas por Atena, por mais nobre que seja... Sempre é difícil de se despedir... Mas é nestas horas que devemos nos lembrar que quando um cavaleiro parte podemos encontrar um alivio em vê-lo ao olharmos para as estrelas...

Após o discurso do Grande Mestre, todos partem. Mayara apenas atira uma flor sobre o tumulo de Jecth e parte. Tifa permanece diante do tumulo de Kalina, chorando inconsolável.

ATLANTA: Vamos embora Tifa... Você precisa descansar...

TIFA: Não quero... Me deixa em paz... Por favor... Senhora Atlanta...

Atlanta não insiste. Prefere que Tifa tenha seu próprio tempo e se acalme. Mesmo que ela não consegue imaginar o que Tifa está passando. Ou por que a morte de Kalina a afetara tanto assim.

Quando Tifa está sozinha, Tidus se aproxima dela.

TIDUS: Tifa...

TIFA: Mestre... Eu... Não fui forte o bastante...

TIDUS: Não fale isso...

TIFA: Ela me protegeu... E eu nem pude retribuir... Ela me salvou tantas vezes...

TIDUS: Não fique assim...

Tidus olha pra Tifa tocando seus ombros. Ele remove a máscara dela para revelar seu rosto em prantos.

TIFA: Ela disse que me amava... E eu não pude nem mostrar a ela que a amava também...

TIDUS: Pare Tifa...

TIFA: Por que ela teve de morrer mestre? Eu só queria... Uma companheira ao meu lado... Alguém pra amar... E por que tinha de ser ela?

TIDUS: Me perdoa!

Tidus abraça Tifa chorando. Tifa não entende o significado daquelas palavras vindas de Tidus.

TIFA: Mestre...?

TIDUS: Eu não cheguei a tempo... Tudo que eu queria era proteger vocês... Proteger essa menina... Só pra ver um sorriso no seu rosto...

TIFA: Não foi culpa sua...

TIDUS: Desde aquele dia que nos conhecemos... Nunca vi você dar um sorriso de verdade Tifa... Eu sempre fiz de tudo pra vê-la sorrir... Mas não consigo... Se eu tivesse salvado essa menina... Talvez... Você sorrisse mais pra mim... Perdoe-me...

TIFA: Não foi sua culpa mestre... Você salvou minha vida... E a de meus irmãos... E vou sempre te amar por isso... Você é o mais próximo que tenho de um pai...

Tifa dá um beijo no rosto de Tidus e o abraça. Os dois permanecem abraçados ao por do sol, apenas deixando as lágrimas escorrerem e lavar a dor.

TIDUS: Eu te amo também Tifa...

O Grande Mestre observava a cena a distância. Sentia que deveria se aproximar da filha, mas não sabia como. Nunca soubera como conversar com a filha. Por fim, ele se vira e parte.

**-Dia seguinte-**

Rock acorda cedo. Lava o rosto, se veste e desce para o andar de baixo. Yun estava servindo o café da manhã. Havia pães, bolo e café quente. Também tinha chá e leite.

Rock come pouco. O máximo que consegue engolir. Não tinha muita fome. Yun também. O Café da manhã que geralmente era animado se torna um momento silencioso e sem alegria.

Tifa desce para a cozinha e se senta à mesa. Remove a máscara e começa a comer. Já não tinha mais inibições diante dos dois. Amava aos dois como irmãos de verdade. Rock não consegue olhar pra ela. A culpa ainda o remoia por dentro. Ele por fim se levanta e caminha até a porta da frente.

TIFA: Rock?

Rock se vira e é surpreendido por um abraço forte de Tifa.

TIFA: Ainda bem que está vivo...

Yun se levanta chorando e abraça os dois.

TIFA: Estou feliz que os dois tenham voltado vivos.

Os três ficam abraçados chorando por alguns segundos. Aquele momento parece ter lavado a alma de cada um. Tifa sorria e chorava, mas ainda assim beijava a testa de cada um e os abraçava mais forte.

Por mais que a tristeza permanecesse, eles ainda tinham um ao outro. Eram uma família. E permaneceriam assim pra sempre.

**-Ponto de encontro dos "Excluídos"-**

Tidus caminhava em direção ao local, observando os três de longe. Treinavam uns com os outros. Socando e chutando. Defendendo. Correndo. Erguendo peso.

Quando os três se dão conta da presença de Tidus, eles param o treinamento e se posicionam como soldados diante de um sargento.

TIDUS: O que queriam conversar comigo meninos?

ROCK: Decidimos... Nos tornar mais fortes!

YUN: Nunca mais seremos indefesos diante de um inimigo mestre Tidus!

TIFA: E nunca mais permitiremos que nossos companheiros morram!

Tidus dá um sorriso e olha para os três, cheio de orgulho no coração. Ele se aproxima dos três e os olha de perto, sorrindo.

TIDUS: Muito bem! Falaram como verdadeiros Cavaleiros de Atena! Vamos treinar. E desta vez, eu os treinarei ainda mais do que antes. Desta vez, vocês treinarão comigo.

Os três nada dizem. Apenas acenam com a cabeça lançando um olhar desafiante e confiante para o mestre.

Tidus caminha até o centro da arena. Eleva seu cosmo e se vira pra eles.

TIDUS: Quando quiserem começar. Ataquem com tudo!

Os três elevam seu cosmo e se lançam contra Tidus.

O Fim... Por enquanto...

Aí está! Concluída esta etapa de SSE! Logo a segunda etapa da fic será lançada! Agradecimentos a todo mundo que leu, comentou, xingou, elogiou, betou, bateu, jogou tijolo, ovo podre, etç... E não percam a próxima etapa, com novos heróis, vilões, emoções, revelações em Saint Seiya Extreme: Exodus! Até mais!

E não percam também as Fics One-shots e Mini-fics que lançarei como Side Stories e introduções da próxima etapa ok? Teremos uma fic do Yun de Dragão e outra da Mayara de Áries! E se bobear pode até pintar One-shots de outras personagens e até mesmo das Fúrias de Ártemis (Acho que ainda há um mundo a se explorar nestas personagens, por que não?).


End file.
